Twilight: experience
by parys
Summary: Les Volturi: horribles manipulateurs, viennent peut-être de se conduire eux même à leur perte    suite de "comme un rêve"
1. Chapter 1

TRANSITION

Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que j'étais parti, ou plutôt que je m'étais enfuis...je ne supportais plus les assauts de mon beau père et alcoolisme de ma mère, j'avais donc fini par fuir, n'emportant qu'un sac de vêtements et mes affaires de toilettes.

J'avais d'abord survécu en travaillant comme serveuse dans un bar médiocre dans la banlieue de Los Angeles, ce travail était loin d'être gratifiant, mais il me permettait de survivre. Je gagnais également quelques billets en dansant, j'avais rencontrer un groupe d'ami, danseurs de rue, avec lesquels je passais le plus clair de mon temps. La ville organisait souvent des spectacles auxquelles ils nous arrivaient de participer, nous nous amusions, c'était le principal. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que j'étais de retour à Los Angeles, après être parti quelques temps à New York, Dès le lendemain de mon retour, mon téléphone sonnait

- Allo?

- Sam, c'est Karly, Mikey m'a dit que tu étais de retour

- Oui, je suis rentré hier, il fait trop froid à cette époque à New York, mais c'était sympa

- On nous a contacter, il y a quelques jours pour participé à la parade de la ville, du moins au spectacle qui suivra, j'aimerais que tu participe, ça te dis?

- Bien sur aucun problème! A quelle heure les répétitions?

- On peut se rejoindre vers 6h, c'est bon pour toi?

- Ok, à tout à l'heure alors!

- A plus!

J'avais de suite accepter, c'était la seule chose qui me faisait du bien dans ma vie, la seule chose que j'aimais.

Nous étions donc samedi soir, et nous avions été engager pour apparaitre dans un spectacle organiser par la ville, bien sur, on ne gagnait pas grand chose, mais l'ivresse et la transe que cela me procurer n'avait pas de prix Nous venions de terminé le show, sur une musique très rythmé, tous épuisés, nous nous mettions d'accord pour rentrer chez nous afin de prendre une douche et se retrouvé un peu plus tard.

Je sortais de la salle, lorsqu'un homme m'interpella

- Excusez moi? Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous un instant?

- C'est à moi que vous parlez? Demandais-je, septique

Un homme aussi bien habillé, s'adressant à moi de la sorte, que pouvait-il bien me vouloir? Il était très grand, ses traits semblaient fins, c'est tout ce que je pouvais voir, l'obscurité m'empêchant de distingué les détails de son visage

- J'ai une proposition à vous faire, m'annonça t-il solennel

- J'espère que ce n'est pas le genre de proposition susceptible de me mettre en rogne? Dis-je suspicieuse

- J'espère que non! Voilà, je suis propriétaire d'un club à Seattle. L'un des jeunes hommes vous accompagnant sur scène m'a expliquer que vous vous occupiez des chorégraphies, je voudrais vous engager pour vous laissez gérer les chorégraphies de ma troupe et... pour danser bien sur!

- Un club...quel genre de club? Demandais-je, je n'enlève pas mes vêtements moi...

- Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est un club très select, nous offrons à nos clients différentes prestations, tous les soirs des concerts, des shows de danse, magie, théâtre... Et je recherche toujours de nouveaux talents.

- Et bien...

- Je paye très bien, rajouta t-il

- Pour quand?

- Dès demain, si vous le voulez! Répondit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres

- Je n'aurais jamais le temps de me trouver un logement d'ici demain!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, je loge presque tous mes artistes, j'ai plusieurs appartements disponibles, il ne manque plus que vous...

- Ok, de toute façon rien ne me retiens ici, donnez moi l'adresse de votre club, je viendrais le visiter demain soir

- Je suis ravis que vous acceptiez! Tenez, voici ma carte, à l'aéroport, il vous suffira de présenté votre pièce d'identité, je m'occuperais de votre billet d'avion en repartant tout à l'heure

- Heu...très bien, merci

- Et bien Samantha, c'est ça? Je suis ravis de notre prochaine collaboration, je vous dit donc à demain à Seattle!

- Heu...je préfère Sam, dis-je alors que l'homme se dirigeait vers son véhicule, je regardais sa carte, a demain Mr Jones...

Alors, voilà, je venais de décider en l'espace de dix minutes de partir à l'autre bout du pays, pour travailler pour un homme dont je ne sais rien...tout à fait mon genre, depuis ma fugue, ma vie ne ressemblait qu'à ça, des coups de tête...j'étais parti de chez moi, était ensuite aller à Los Angeles, avais migré jusque New York, pour retourné ensuite dans la cité des anges et demain, je serais à Seattle. Si tout se passe bien, je gagnerais correctement ma vie, c'est tout ce qui importait, j'en avait raz le bol de mon ridicule petit studio, raz le bol de toujours devoir faire attention au moindre dépenses, peut-être était-ce ma chance? De toute façon, il est vrai que rien ne me retenais, j'avais rencontré bon nombre de personnes depuis que je m'étais enfuis, mais je ne m'attachai jamais, je ne le voulais pas, et j'avais développé une technique redoutable pour éviter que cela n'arrive...

Je rentrais donc chez moi pour préparé mes quelques affaires, et je décidais de téléphoné à Karly, pour lui annoncer la nouvelle...

- Oui?

- Karly, c'est Sam

- Ben on t'attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Désolé, je ne vais pas venir, on m'a proposé un boulot à Seattle, et j'ai accepté

- Quoi! Tu repars? Te fou pas de moi Samantha! On va pas te reprendre à chaque fois! S'écria t-elle

- Je sais, mais j'ai pris ma décision, je part demain, dis au revoir à tous le monde pour moi, s'il te plait...

- Va te faire voir!

Puis elle raccrocha, je me doutais un peu de sa réaction, elle avait déjà mal prit mon départ pour New York, alors que je reparte une semaine après mon retour...

Je me réveillé le lendemain non sans mal, j'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, Mickey m'avait accaparé plusieurs heures pendant la nuit, souhaitant me retenir, je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, mais pour ma part, ce sentiment n'était absolument pas partagé, pas d'attache, aucune, ni amicale, ni amoureuse, c'était la solution que j'avais trouvé pour ne plus souffrir, à force j'en oublié presque que j'avais des sentiments. Je n'étais pas normal, pas assez du moins, pour être proche de qui que se soit, c'était par ma faute si ma mère avait fini par tombée dans l'alcool, et ce père qu'elle m'avait offert selon moi pour me pourrir la vie, selon elle pour m'offrir un équilibre, si elle savait ce que son « équilibre » avait à mainte reprise essayé de me faire...et bien...connaissant ma mère, elle resterait avec lui malgré cela, à présent elle était beaucoup trop ravagée pour réagir à quoi que se soit. A mon grand regret, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour elle, c'était trop tard, son foie était toucher, il ne lui resté que peu de temps, mais elle, elle s'en foutait, elle n'avait pas arrêter de boire pour autant! J'avais tenter de l'aider, mais tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire, c'est la traumatisé un peu plus... je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester, pourquoi faire? La regardé mourir, une bouteille à la main? Non merci! Donc une nuit, j'ai pris mes affaires et j'ai sauté par la fenêtre de ma chambre...

Elle devait être morte maintenant, pensais-je, mais cette pensée ne me faisait plus souffrir, après l'avoir quitter, je l'avais pleuré des mois, me culpabilisant de l'avoir abandonnée dans cet état. Et puis avec le temps, et ma façon de vivre, les choses furent plus facile, je n'aimais plus personne, c'était préférable...

Je rendais les clés de mon appartement au proprio, pris mon sac en bandoulière, et le chemin de ma nouvelle vie.

Une fois arriver à l'aéroport, je passais la porte de débarquement cherchant désespérément la personne censé venir me chercher, du moins c'est ce que ce Mr Jones m'avait dis lorsque je lui avais téléphoné pour l'informer de mon heure d'arriver. Je vis une petite jeune femme blonde, blanche comme un linge, mais cependant d'une telle beauté que s'en été troublant! Elle brandissait une pancarte « Samantha Kens ». Je m'avançais vers elle, me présenta, en précisant toute fois que je souhaiterais qu'on m'appelle Sam.

- Très bien, ce sera Sam dans ce cas! Fit la petite chose

- Et toi, c'est comment? Demandais-je

- Carole, je suis la femme de Jake

- Jake?

- Je suis Mme Jones! Me dit-elle en s'esclaffant

- Désolé, il m'arrive d'être un peu longue à la détente! Rigolais-je

Elle m'emmena dans ce qui allé être mon appartement, du moins tant que je resterais travaillé pour eux, en entrant dans le logement, je me promis de faire le nécessaire pour que les choses se passe bien, c'était tout à fait fantastique, grand, propre, lumineux...parfait. Carole, m'informa que ce logement était mit à ma disposition gratuitement, et qu'elle espérait que je m'y sentirais bien. Après m'avoir laissé seule, j'entrepris de ranger mes affaires, dans l'immense armoire de la chambre, je pris une douche, m'habilla et me mis en route pour ce fameux club.

Je marchais tranquillement sur le trottoir, j'avais décidais d'aller à destination à pied puisque ce n'était d'après Carole qu'à quelques minutes de marches, je regardais par terre, comme à mon habitude, car en ce qui me concerne et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître danser était chez moi bien plus naturel que marcher...lorsque je tombais face à face avec un garçon... aux yeux étranges...des yeux couleur or! Les lumières de la rue éclairant parfaitement son incroyable physique, je n'eus pas de mal à scruter son visage en détails. Ses cheveux étaient cuivrés, ses traits parfaits... jamais de ma vie, je n'avais vue un garçon aussi beau, ni dans un magazine, ni à la télé, encore moins dans la rue... nous restions là à nous fixer, il avait lui aussi stoppé net en me voyant, je n'en comprenais par contre pas la raison. Je pris soudainement conscience de la situation, nous deux à deux mètres de distance, se toisant comme si... je venais de trouvé quelque chose que je cherchais depuis fort longtemps, cette pensée me fit redescendre sur terre, trouvant mon comportement plus que ridicule et n'appréciant pas de me savoir rougir bêtement, je baissais la tête et continua mon chemin en passant près de lui.

Je continuais à marcher, en m'insultant toute seule, comment pouvais-je avoir une tel attitude? Moi! Choqué à cause d'un homme! N'importe quoi! Me dis-je à moi même.

Enfin, je me retrouvais devant le club « Eternity », en voyant la devanture, je comprenais pourquoi il m'avait dit que son club était très select, il y avait deux malabars qui d'après ce que je voyais n'acceptaient que les personnes ayant une invitation, ce qui n'empêcher pas les autres d'essayés d'entrer.

Je me présenter devant celui qui tenait une feuille.

- Bonsoir, je suis Sam Kens, Mr Jones m'attends, dis-je poliment

- Entrez, me dit-il après avoir consulté sa liste

Je poussais la porte rouge.. sur la droite se trouvé une scène, ou une femme d'une beauté irréel, chantée une balade, sur ma gauche se trouvé un bar immense, la salle était pleine de monde, et j'eus un mal fou à avancer afin de demander à l'un des barmans où je pouvais trouver ce Mr Jones, c'est l'un des serveurs qui me renseigna en m'indiquant une petite porte avec un panneau « privé ».

Je me retrouvais donc devant cette petite porte à tambouriné vivement pour que l'on m'entende malgré la musique, quelqu'un vint m'ouvrir

- Sam, s'écria la petite Carole

- Salut Carole!

- Alors tu n'as pas eu de mal à trouver?

- Heu...non, ça va, merci!

- Jake, s'occupe d'une affaire, mais je voudrais que tu aille en loge, tu y trouvera une tenue pour toi, j'ai envi de savoir si tu es aussi talentueuse que mon cher mari le prétend!

- Bien sur, je comprends...sur quel musique?

- Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu préfère?

- Quelque chose de rythmé si possible, je vais me préparer

- Très bien, je t'annonce dans dix minutes

Elle me désigna la porte de la loge, je pris une des tenues à mon attention et me planta devant la porte de la salle, une trouille affreuse au ventre, c'était la première fois que je dansai seule et je n'avais plus la possibilité de rentrer, j'avais une fois de plus tout laisser derrière moi, je ne voulais plus de ce genre de vie sans avenir... la voix de Carole se fit entendre dans le micro, elle m'annonça, j'ouvris la porte, me mis au milieu de la salle qui s'était dégagé pour mon arriver, et me déhancha pendant presque cinq minutes, je stoppais dans un dernier geste, accompagnant la musique. Puis toutes les tables m'applaudirent, je levais la tête, plus gêné qu'autre chose, et repris le chemin de la loge, lorsque pour la seconde fois, je croisé le regard du garçon au yeux d'or, l'obscurité m'empêchant toutefois d'en apprécier la couleur. Il était là, assis avec deux couples, ils étaient tout aussi beau, et lui, continué à me fixer, je me mis alors à courir jusqu'à la porte de la loge.

- C'était géniale! S'exclama Carole

- Merci, répondis-je

- Bon et bien, voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu viendras cinq jours par semaine faire un show comme celui là avec deux danseuses que tu choisiras dans la troupe, à toi de t'arranger avec elles pour les répétitions, je t'offre 200$ par soirée, et tu devras ponctuellement créer des chorégraphies pour la troupes de danseuses...

- Très bien, mais je ne comprends pas! Il doit bien en avoir au moins une dans votre troupe capable de créer une chorégraphie?

- Ho, mais toi tu es spéciale Sam! Aller va te reposé, je t'attends demain même heure!

- A demain!

En reprenant le chemin de mon nouveau chez moi, j'étais assez satisfaite, je ne m'étais jamais fait autant d'argent en une semaine, alors en une soirée! J'avais un super logement...gratuit, et me ferais chaque soir 200$ en moins d'une heure...je ne pouvais cependant m'empêcher de trouvé cela trop beau pour être vrai...


	2. Chapter 2

SURPRISE

Allongé sur mon lit, je repensais à ce garçon, que j'avais croisé deux fois dans la même journée, et j'espérais au fond de moi, ne plus jamais me retrouver face à lui, tant j'en perdais mes moyens...

Tu n'aime personne, personne ne t'aime, tel est ma devise, tel est ma vie! Me répétais-je

La semaine se passa malgré mes doutes très bien, et je ne revis pas le mystérieux garçon, qui j'en étais sur à présent portait forcement des lentilles, cela avait été ma conclusion, après de longs moments de réflexions.

Bizarrement, je n'avais pas non plus revus ce Mr Jones, sa femme avait l'air de s'occuper de l'affaire, tant qu'elle me payait, je n'avais aucune raison de me plaindre.

Puis un soir, alors que je venais d'arriver, l'ambiance était différente, étrangement, il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine de personne, Carole m'expliqua que ce soir était organisé une soirée très privé, me demanda de danser seule et d'aller enfiler une tenu qu'elle avait prit soin de choisir. Je m'exécutais, mais une fois devant la tenue en question, je me demandais comment je pourrais danser avec une robe noire, longue, faite de voiles transparents, il est vrai qu'elle était splendide, cependant, danser avec ça me paraissait impossible.

Je l'enfilais tout de même puis alla trouver Carole pour lui expliqué mon problème

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça! Vas-y! Me lança t-elle

- Bon... dis-je résigné me demandant si le ridicule mettrait mon teint en valeur

Je fis le même chemin que tous les soirs, cependant, être seule sur scène ne me plaisait pas du tout, je me posta alors au milieu de la piste, attendant bêtement la musique qui ne vint jamais...

- Samantha! S'exclama une voix qu'il me semblé reconnaître, je me retourner pour voir que Mr Jones venait d'apparaitre pour la première fois de la semaine

- Mr Jones?

- Tu sais, jolie Samantha, lorsque je t'es vu, je ne savais pas quoi faire de toi! Me dit-il en s'avançant vers moi

- Je ne comprends pas!

« je te l'avais bien dit! » murmura une voix dans ma tête

- Je ne savais pas si j'allais avoir la patience d'attendre quelques jours afin de te le laisser divertir mes hôtes , j'ai été obligé de déserter mon propre club pour éviter de passer au dessert trop vite.. ...

Il continuait à s'avancer doucement, moi je reculais...

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- Aucun d'entre vous ne la touchera, elle est a moi! Déclara t-il à l'intention de nos quelques spectateurs

Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui nous séparés en un geste indéfinissable tant il fut rapide, et il colla sa bouche à mon oreille, et je ressenti une drôle de sensation, cet homme est étrange, pensai-je

- Ton sang est à moi! Dès que je t'es sentis la première fois, j'ai sus que je ferais un vrai festin!

Puis il me sourit, posa sa main sur mon cou...

- Arrêtez! Ordonnais-je

Il s'immobilisa, comme désorienté, j'en profitais pour me mettre à courir, lorsque l'un des « spectateurs » s'en mêla, je ne l'avais pas vus venir, il se plaça devant moi et d'un geste me projeta contre le mur derrière la scène, je m'étaler de tout mon poids, complétement sonné, incapable de me relever, je m'évanouis...

J'ouvris les yeux, pour me rendre compte que j'étais allonger à l'arrière d'une voiture, un mal de crâne atroce... je me demandais qui pouvait bien la conduire cette voiture...

- Tu es réveillé? Me demanda une voix masculine

- A moins d'être morte...oui, rétorquais-je en essayant de me relevé

- Tu devrais resté allonger, tu as pris un sacré coup! Me conseilla la voix

- Qui êtes vous? Le questionnais-je

- Edward, se contenta t-il de répondre

Edward... ce prénom que j'étais sur de ne jamais avoir entendu me semblais familier... stupide! Pensai-je, puis ce qui s'était passé me revins à l'esprit...

- Est-ce que j'ai rêver ou ce taré de Jones à essayais de me bouffé? Me demandais-je à moi même

- Il a bien essayé de te boire et non de te « bouffer », rectifia t-il

- Mais vous allez me dire qui vous êtes! Pourquoi vous m'avez sauver?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment...peut-être pour éviter à ta famille de te pleurer...

- Je n'ai pas de famille! Alors peut-être que vous auriez dû me laissé crever! Crachais-je piqué au vif

- Je n'ai pas pus... d'autant que ce que tu as fait été...étrange

- Où m'emmenez vous? Éludai-je

- Je t'emmène chez moi, mon père est médecin, il va t'examiner

Je voyais des arbres, comme dans une foret, n'ayant pas réussi à me relevé, je resté donc allongé sur la plage arrière en espérant ne pas être tomber sur plus fou que ce Jones, qui lui, devait certainement faire partie d'une de ces sectes de cinglés... organisant des soirées ayant pour thèmes « buvons le sang d'une vierge »

- On est arriver, m'informa mon sauveur...

Effectivement, il stoppa la voiture, en sorti, je m'inquiétais de ne toujours pas avoir vu son visage, puis il ouvrit la portière, me tira doucement et me pris dans ses bras. Malgré l'obscurité, je reconnus le garçon aux yeux d'or, je ne pouvais donc que paniqué...

- Repose moi tout de suite! Lui intimais-je

- Pourquoi? Me demanda t-il en me posant par terre

- Je préfère que tu garde tes distances...

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu n'as rien à craindre!

Je me doutais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, mais je voulais qu'il reste loin de moi, le plus loin possible, je le sentais dangereux, de plus, je détestais l'effet que ce garçon avait sur moi...

- Je sais..je veux dire..peu importe...m'embourbais-je

- C'est elle? Fit la voix d'une femme derrière nous

- Oui, je te présente ma mère Esmée, répondit l'homme aux yeux d'or

- Bonjour, ma jolie, quel est ton nom?

- Sam! Crachais-je

- Sam? Ce n'est pas plutôt Samantha? Demanda t-elle en souriant

- C'est Sam, je préfère Sam...s'il vous plait

- Edward, porte la jusqu'au salon, Carlisle va arriver

- Non! Je peux marcher, merci

- Très bien, se résigna t-il

Je les suivais dans la maison, trop énerver et déboussoler pour m'attarder sur les détails de celle-ci, dans le salon, je reconnus les deux couples qui étaient venus au club, le premier soir

- Salut, moi c'est Alice! Se présenta une petite brune, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

- Salut, répondis-je sans entrain

- Emmet, me dit un grand gaillard à tête d'ange

- Elle est ...étrange, déclara celui tenant la main d'Alice

- Jasper... ne parle pas comme ça! La réprimanda celle-ci

- Laisse...il a raison, c'est pas nouveau... le défendis-je en prenant soin de garder mes distances

- Ta tête va mieux? Me demanda Edward

- Oui...c'est rien...

- Alors Sam, tu vis à Seattle avec ta famille? Me questionna Alice

- …

Ça commence bien! Pensai-je, je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, Edward lui, regarda Alice avec insistance, puis celle-ci se senti soudain gêné, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit au moment où un homme fit son entrée dans la pièce, c'est Esmée qui alla répondre.

- Bonjour, je suis Carlisle, tu dois être ma jeune patiente?

- On dirait, répondis-je

Il vérifia la dilatation de mes pupilles, prit mon pouls, puis...

- C'est étrange, dit-il, ton cœur bat très lentement, tu as pourtant l'air d'aller bien...

- Mon cœur va très bien, merci! Vous devriez plutôt vous inquiétez pour le votre! Crachai-je sans comprendre le sens de mes paroles

- Comment ça? Répliqua t-il comme alarmé

Son expression eue le don de me faire rire à leurs grand étonnement, j'avais compris au moment même où Edward m'avait porté, ils étaient comme cette sale rouquine qui m'avait agressé dans mon sommeil, je pris quelques instants pour me remémoré la scène, puis Esmée refit son apparition

- Sam, peux tu me dire pourquoi Aro te cherche? Me demanda Esmée

- Qui? Demandais-je étonné

- C'était Aro, il vient de m'informai qu'il serait là demain pour je cite « récupéré son bien »

- Madame, excusez moi, dis-je poliment, mais il doit y avoir une erreur! Moi je ne connais pas cette personne, je viens d'emménager à Seattle il y a une semaine, mon patron à essayé de me tuer et il semble que votre fils m'ait sauvé, c'est tout! Je ne suis le bien de personne!

Tous se regardèrent de façon étrange, comme s'il se passer quelque chose de grave...

- Je vous avez dit qu'elle était étrange! Elle a...quelque chose de nous en elle! Déclara Jasper

- Toi!, je te conseil de ne pas me contrarié avec tes déclarations fumantes...

- Sais tu ce que nous sommes? Me questionna Carlisle

- Pas vraiment, mais vous n'êtes pas normaux! Qui est Aro?

- Comment ont-ils pus apprendre si vite qu'une humaine était là? De plus je n'ai rien vu, ce n'est pas normal! S'énerva la petite brune

- Qu'allons nous faire Carlisle? Il risque de nous tuer! Il ne nous pardonnerons pas cette fois Rajouta la blonde

- Je ne sais pas, on a plus qu'à attendre...

Je me levais soudain prise par la colère, mais que-ce que c'est que cette histoire? C'est qui ce Aro? Je ne comprenais rien de ce que raconter cette drôle de famille! Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'Edward avait la peau aussi froide que cette foutu rousse. Je ne savais pas qui me poursuivais mais je ne pouvais pas resté ici, après tout si je devais mourir, tant pis! J'en avais marre de cette vie de toute façon, cette nouvelle déception, ce recommencement raté à Seattle serait le dernier, je suis fatigué de toutes ces choses étranges dans ma vie, qui apparemment continués à me poursuivre... Je pris un morceau de papier sur la table basse, écrivit l'adresse de l'appartement de Seattle et je le tendait à ce Carlisle

- Voilà mon adresse à Seattle, si votre... ami Aro veut absolument me trouver, donnez lui cette adresse, je n'en bougerais pas, espérons juste que ce cher Jones n'est pas la bonne idée de le devancer, maintenant, pourriez-vous avoir la gentillesse de m'appeler un taxi? Demandais-je poliment, las de toute cette histoire...

- Tu connais Aro? S'écria Edward, je trouvai cela étrange qu'une humaine travail pour l'un des nôtres, j'ai vus ce que tu as fait, qui es-tu?

- C'est quoi ton problème à toi? Crachai-je, mêle toi de tes affaires!

- Elle ne comprends pas, informa Jasper

- Cette histoire est étrange, mais si Aro te cherche autant que tu sache... nous sommes tous des...vampires, expliqua Carlisle, et Aro est le représentant d'une sorte de famille royal... enfin de qu'il en reste du moins...

- Vous vous fichez de moi? Le coupais-je, c'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vie? Hurlais-je pour moi même en sanglotant, ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais?

- De quoi parle tu? Me demanda Edward

- Rien.. de rien du tout...éludais-je

Je me recroquevillais sur l'un de leurs canapé, enroulant mes bras autour de mes jambes

- Elle est dangereuse! S'exclama Jasper

- Je me contrôle! Hurlais-je à son attention

- Pourriez-vous nous en faire profiter? Demanda Alice

- De quoi parlez-vous, renchérit Carlisle

- Je ne sais pas exactement, la seule chose dont je suis sur c'est que cette fille est étrange, ce n'est pas une humaine...normale

- Arrête de manipuler mes émotions, toi, le blond aux canines aiguisés! Crachais-je en le désignant du doigt

- Comment connais tu mon pouvoir?

- De la même façon que je sais que ta petite copine voit l'avenir, et qu'Edward lit dans les pensées, toutefois tu peux toujours courir pour entrer dans ma tête! Dis-je un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

- Comment sais tu tout ça? S'écria Jasper

- J'en sais rien! Criais-je exaspéré, je le sais c'est tout, je... devines certaines choses...mais tout ça... c'était derrière moi tout ça! M'emportais-je, je veux juste être normal, danser, avoir une vie simple, je n'y est donc pas droit?

- Je ne comprends de quoi tu parle mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi n'as tu pas compris que Jones était comme nous? Intervint Edward

- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois et il faisait nuit, j'ai senti que quelque chose cloché que lorsqu'il s'est approchait de moi...

Ils portaient tous leurs attentions sur moi, attendant je ne sait quoi de ma part, je me levais une nouvelle fois et me dirigea vers la porte.


	3. Chapter 3

REVELATION

- Il n'y a rien à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde, tu ne peux pas partir, m'informa Edward

- Alors appel un taxi! Rétorquais-je

- Samantha, s'il te plait, raconte nous ce que tu sais, ce que tu es, ensuite si tu veux toujours partir, nous ne t'en empêcherons pas, mais dans la mesure ou les Volturi seront chez nous demain, nous avons le droit de savoir, argumenta Esmée

- Très bien, je vais attendre jusqu'à demain pour rencontrer ce Aro, me résignais-je

- Tu n'es pas une simple humaine, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est quoi être un simple humain pour toi? Demandai-je dédaigneuse, si c'est être faible et impuissant face à des créatures tel que vous, alors en effet, je ne suis pas normal...

- Que veux tu dire? M'interrogea Carlisle visiblement intéressé

- Je m'efforce de ne plus rien faire depuis des années, je ne veux pas parler de ça...

- Quel âge as-tu? Où est ta famille? Demanda Esmée

- J 'ai 18 ans et je n'ai plus de famille...

- Désolé...

- Pas la peine d'être désolé, lançai-je à son attention

- Edward nous a dit que tu avais un pouvoir de persuasion, c'est plutôt rare chez un humain! S'étonna Emmet

Edward le fusilla du regard, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'horrible, je ne comprenais pas ce que ces gens semblaient vouloir dire...

- Je ne l'utilise plus, ne t'inquiète pas! Tout comme mes autres dons, lançais-je à l'intention de Jasper

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que les Volturi ont à faire dans cette histoire...ni ce que tu es...se questionna Carlisle

- Je ne suis rien! Lançais-je énervée, et concernant ces Volturi, ce Aro, je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom, cependant...

Je fis une longue pose, me souvenant de ce que ma mère m'avait dit il y a quelques années, entre deux gorgés de bourbon...

- Cependant, m'encouragea Edward

- Je ne sais pas trop si ça a quelque chose à voir... ma mère m'avait prévenu il y a longtemps que quelqu'un viendrait me voir lorsque j'aurais la majorité, je n'y avait pas vraiment prêter attention, au bout d'un moment on écoute plus les paroles d'une mère continuellement saoul...

- C'est étrange en effet, continua Carlisle

- Bon, je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité, lançai-je à l'intention de celui-ci, mais je voudrais que quelqu'un m'appelle un taxi, je reviendrais demain pour régler le problème avec ce Aro...

- C'est plutôt moi qui vais régler le problème, murmura Edward en serrant les dents

- Edward! Le réprimanda Carlisle, Sam, si tu veux tu peux rester ici ce soir...

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre en danger une seconde fois! S'énerva la blonde

- Si elle n'est pas là lorsque Aro arrivera demain, ce sera pire, contra son compagnon

- Bon, je ne sais pas ce que vous racontez, mais je reviendrais demain matin très tôt

- Reste, s'il te plait, intervint Edward, il est déjà tard...

- Merci mais ça va aller, je dors très peu...

- Comment ça! S'exclama Carlisle, visiblement très intéressé

- Je ne dors que quelques nuits par mois, selon mon état de fatigue

- Pardon? S'écria celui-ci

- Je ne dors que très peu, dis-je cette fois vraiment excédé, du plus loin que je me souvienne ça a toujours été comme ça...

- Incroyable! Ton cœur bat plus lentement que la normal, tu ne dors pratiquement pas, pourquoi ne pas nous dire qui tu es? Insista Carlisle

- Juste une autre bizarrerie de ce monde, lançais-je fatigué de répondre à des questions, puis-je au moins aller faire un tour? Demandais-je, en me tournant vers Edward

- Je t'accompagne? Me proposa celui-ci

- Je ne vais pas me sauver! Crachai-je à son intention

Je sortais, laissant toute cette famille à leurs réflexions. J'avais besoin d'air, je n'avais parlé à personne depuis mon départ de chez moi et leurs questions devenaient gênantes.

- Tu es vraiment particulière! Déclara Edward derrière mon épaule

- Sans blague!

- Et pas très sociable! Rajouta t-il en souriant

- Et alors? De quoi je me mêle, pense tu que je te dois quelque chose? Tu m'as sauver la vie, alors je devrais ronronner à tes pieds? M'écriais-je

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant! Tu pourrais juste avoir l'air heureuse d'être en vie...

- Crois tu vraiment que tout le monde tiens à la vie? Peux-être tiens tu à la tienne, et j'en suis ravis pour toi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas!

- Ce n'est pas vraiment que j'y tienne, disons qu'il nous est difficile de mourir...

- Mais ce n'est pas impossible n'est-ce pas?

- Il faut nous démembrer et bruler les morceaux, m'informa t-il

- Si tu veux, je peux arranger ton problème... proposais-je

- Comment ça?

- Il ne me sera pas très difficile de tuer un vampire, dis-je un ton malsain dans la voix

Et bien sur, toute la petite famille déboula autour de nous, ayant entendu mes paroles

- Ne le touche pas! Cracha Jasper

- Je t'en pris Sam, nous avons eu assez de mal à le maintenir en vie jusqu'ici, quémanda Esmée

- Ho, désolé, lançai-je en souriant, ne vous en faite pas, je ne suis qu'une humaine, il ne risque rien...

- Nous savons de quoi certains humains sont capable, murmura Alice

- Je suis sur que tu es plus dangereuse que tu n'y paraît, renchérit Jasper

- Très bien dans ce cas, je reviendrai demain matin...ciaooo

- Non, je veux rester! S'énerva Edward

- Edward, viens! Ordonna le médecin

- Non, merci Carlisle, je sais que je ne risque rien, lança tranquillement l'apollon en me scrutant

- Tu es fou! Si elle s'énerve c'est fini pour toi! Hurla Jasper

A ce moment là, je me tournais vers les arbres, et avança en les laissant derrière moi, je pleurais, voilà ce que toute ma vie, j'avais lu dans les yeux de ma mère, la peur, ils me prenaient pour un monstre, s'ils savaient à quel point je me dégoute. J'entendis des pas derrière moi, me doutant que ce devait être le bellâtre téméraire, je continuais à avancer...

- Dégage!

- Je préfère rester, dit-il calmement

- Tu devrais plutôt écouter ta famille, mais peut-être que tu veux vraiment mourir?

- Je suis sur que je ne crains rien

- Tu es trop sur de toi! Lançais-je un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres

- Non, je ne pense pas... pourquoi pleure tu?

- Je ne pleure pas, dis-je en essuyant mes larmes, va t-en, ta famille à raison, murmurai-je

- Je ne pense pas, se contenta t-il de répondre

Et il avait raison, je ne pourrais jamais attaqué quelqu'un, si ce n'est pour me défendre moi même, d'ailleurs si cette rouquine, ne s'y été pas prise en pleine nuit, elle serait surement en vie en ce moment, je l'aurais laisser partir, lui faire peur aurait suffit. Même si elle avait voulu me tuer, aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, je m'en suis voulus pendant longtemps...tuer est beaucoup trop définitif pour être prit à la légère. Mais ce garçon aussi beau puisse t-il être commencer sérieusement à me porter sur les nerfs!

- Peut-être en demandant poliment, dis-je, laisse moi seule, s'il te plait!

- Désolé, mais non!

- Et pourquoi dont?

- …

- Allo? L'interpelai-je, pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille?

- Je ne peux pas...

- Et pourquoi tu ne peux pas? M'énervai-je

- Je n'en sais rien! S'énerva t-il confus, je dois resté près de toi, c'est tout!

- Et bien c'est dont vrai! La perfection endommage le cerveau! Lançais-je en serrant les dents

- Merci

- Ce n'était pas un compliment!

- Bien sur que si, rétorqua t-il, en souriant à pleine dents

- Tu es fatiguant, soupirais-je, épuisant...

- Désolé, ce n'est pas le but

- Et c'est quoi ton but?

- Je...je ne sais pas...lorsque je t'ai vus la première fois, j'ai ressentis quelques chose...d'étrange

- Je ne t'es rien fait! M'exclamais-je

- Je sais...

- Écoute, cette conversation me donne mal à la tête, pourrais-tu s'il te plait me laisser seule un moment?

- Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas...

Je commençais vraiment à avoir mal à la tête, je m'installa par terre sous ce qui devait être un saule, en me tenant la tête entre les mains. Edward, s'avança vers moi, et malgré mes protestations lorsqu'il se rapprocha un peu trop à mon goût, il finit par s'assoir à mes côtés

- Tu es fou! Même moi j'ai peur de moi, murmurais-je

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois mauvaise et puis tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que je risquai...

- Je pourrais perdre le contrôle!

- Et...

Je levai une main en l'air, fermant les yeux et de la paume de ma main, je fis apparaître un éclair...

- Tu manipule l'électricité? S'étonna Edward

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je fis alors apparaître une flamme...

- Incroyable! Continua t-il

Je me concentrai de nouveau et créa une petite tornade, puis j'ouvris les yeux, je me tournai légèrement vers Edward et paniqua lorsque je vis que son visage semblait déformé par la douleur, de ma vie, je n'avais jamais vu pareil expression de souffrance sur le visage de quelqu'un, je stoppai net ma petite démonstration

- Que ce passe t-il? Demandai-je

Mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, je pensa alors qu'il devait certainement être effrayé lui aussi...

- Va t-en, crachais-je, piqué au vif

Il sembla reprendre vie et me pris la main, j'essayais de la reprendre, mais ma force physique était pathétique face à la sienne, je me contentais de tourné la tête, pour éviter son regard, surtout je ne dois pas le regarder dans les yeux, pensais-je

- J'ai juste été surpris, se défendit-il

- Peut importe, laisse moi...

- Tu souffre? Demanda t-il

- Non

- Je le vois, insista t-il

- Fiche moi la paix!

- Il faut que je te dise... je t'observe depuis la première fois que je t'ai vus...

- Pardon? Tu m'a espionné?

- Je préfère dire que je me suis assuré que tu allais bien...

- C'est ton interprétation des choses!

- Je me suis inquiété de te voir travailler pour un vampire

- Je ne le savais pas et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne!

- Par ce que tu t'es mêlé de la mienne le jour ou tu as plongé tes yeux dans les miens, lâcha t-il

- Tu te fiche de moi? J'ai été surprise c'est tout! M'écriais-je

- Je suis sur que tu as ressenti la même chose que moi, dit-il doucement

- Cela m'étonnerais fort!

- J'ai ressentis un frisson, dit-il en emprisonnant ma main dans les siennes, un frisson particulier...

- Tu dois être malade, va voir ton père!

- Regarde moi! M'ordonna t-il

- Tu rêve!

- Je t'en pris...

Il se leva, je crus avoir enfin la paix, mais ce fut simplement pour se placer bien face à moi, il tourna mon visage vers lui, je fermais les yeux pour ne pas me perdre dans les siens, mais grave erreur! Il en profita pour m'embrasser, et pour mon plus grand malheur, je fut totalement incapable de le repoussé, et même si j'avais pus, ma volonté mourut au moment même ou ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, c'était... glacial mais doux, intense et passionné, après un bon moment, il se détacha, je le repoussé, d'un air outragé

- Pourquoi as tu fait ça? Hurlais-je

- Par ce que j'en avais envi, répondit-il simplement

- Et ce à quoi j'ai envi moi, tu y a pensé?

- Je suis sur que tu en avais envi

- Tu m'énerve! M'emportais-je en me levant

- Où vas tu?

- Je dois parler à ta famille

Je faisais les quelques pas qui me séparé de la maison, j'entrais dans le salon, Edward sur les talons

- Je dois vous parler

- Nous t'écoutons! Déclara solennellement Carlisle

- Vous devrez partir demain matin

- Comment ça! Nous ne partirons pas de chez nous! Hurla la blonde

- Arrête de hurler! Tu me casse les oreilles! Vous pourrez revenir le soir même...

- En gros tu veux qu'on te laisse seule avec les Volturi! Déclara le malabar qui lui tenait la main

- Je pense que c'est la meilleurs chose à faire, en effet

- Que veux tu faire au juste? Demanda Edward, visiblement inquiet

- Et bien, il semble que je vais devoir me battre pour ma liberté puisque ce Aro semble penser que je lui appartiens, je voudrais donc que vous partiez au plus tôt

- Il n'en ai pas question! S'écria Edward

- Ne soit pas bête! S'ils savent qui je suis, et ils le savent, ils viendront avec tout le nécessaire pour me ramené avec eux, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir me défendre, alors vous défendre!

- Que veux-tu dire par « qui je suis »? Demanda Esmée

Je n'avais pas du tout envie de répondre et surtout je n'avais pas de réponse, je me contentai de faire apparaître une flamme dans la paume de ma main...

- Moi je reste, intervint Alice

- Moi aussi! Fit Jasper

- Je reste, lança Emmet

- Pas question! Contra la blonde, nous avons dû lutté pour rester en vie depuis...si Aro la veux, qu'il l'a prenne!

- Mais rose! Se plaignit son compagnon

- Nous ne la livrerons pas! Intervint Carlisle

- Vous voulez encore être torturé? S'énerva Rosalie

- Nous en prenons le risque, répondit Carlisle

- Si tu as une conscience, pars avec Aro, supplia Rosalie

- Rosalie! S'énerva Edward

- C'est bon, intervins-je, si je me rends compte qu'il m'est impossible de me défendre, je partirai avec ce Aro... mais je veux être seule lorsqu'il viendra...

- Certainement pas! S'écria Alice

- Tu vois, me dit Edward, nous restons tous, enfin...sauf Rosalie et Emmet

- Rose! S'il te plait! Supplia Emmet

- Obéit lui Imbécile! M'emportai-je, elle à raison! Quand à vous autre, vous ne devez pas resté! Lorsque je me transforme et que j'utilise mes pouvoirs en totalité, je me sers de mon instinct, je pourrais très bien blessé l'un d'entre vous par erreur, s'ils ne nous on pas tuer d'abord, bien sur

- Tu te transforme? Demanda Carlisle

- Certains...détails, répondis-je gêné

- Peux tu nous montrer? Demanda Jasper

- Je n'en suis pas spécialement fière, et ça fait longtemps

- Raison de plus, il vaut mieux que tu essaye avant qu'ils arrivent, insista celui-ci

Je me concentré, à contre cœur, je savais à quoi j'allais ressemblé, mes cheveux châtain allaient devenir noir encre, et mes yeux...seraient de la même couleur...un vrai monstre

- Incroyable! S'exclama Edward, une douloureuse expression ayant prit la place de son sourire

- Elle lui ressemble! Murmura Esmée émerveillé

Je me retournais vers elle, me demandant le sens de ses paroles, puis je la scruta avec mes yeux d'encre, mais même comme ça elle semblait émerveillé, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de si incroyable, me dis-je, en reprenant forme. Je n'en revenais pas de toute cette histoire, en partant de chez moi, j'avais décider de laisser tout ça derrière moi, je m'étais promis que plus personne ne me verrait comme cela, les yeux terrorisés de ma mère... je ne voulais plus jamais revoir ça...

- Je veux que vous partiez demain! Ordonnais-je

- Sam, il n'en ai pas question! S'écria Alice

- Êtes vous tous fous? M'emportais-je, voulez vous vraiment mourir?

- Techniquement, nous sommes déjà mort! Plaisanta Emmet

- Tu as l'air plutôt gentil Emmet, lançais-je, mais je ne pense pas que tu gardera le sourire s'il tue celle que tu aime devant toi! C'est pareil pour vous tous, ne soyez pas stupide, il n'y a rien de pire que de voir ceux qu'on aime mourir sous ses yeux en étant impuissant!

Je fut heureuse de voir que mes paroles les faisaient réfléchir, et sans pouvoir lire dans leurs esprits, je me doutais qu'il tentaient de s'imaginer la scène...leurs expressions devinrent livides, tout comme Edward, dont la mine déconfite semblait ne pas vouloir disparaître...

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je serais le seul à resté avec toi, déclara Edward qui sortait enfin de sa léthargie, les autres partiront la journée

- Il n'en ai pas question Edward, si tu reste, nous restons! Intervint Carlisle

- Edward, je te remercie pour ta...sollicitude, mais tu as une famille, et ces gens qui t'aiment, font de toi quelqu'un d'important, ne disparais pas pour rien, ça n'en vaut pas la peine

- Je..

- Ne répond pas! Je vous laisse réfléchir cette nuit, Esmée?

- Oui, répondit celle-ci

- Avez vous une couverture? S'il vous plait, rajoutais-je

- Bien sur, je t'apporte ça de suite

Trois secondes plus tard, elle me tendit un édredon

- Est-ce un problème, si je le sali?

- Non pas du tout, répondit-elle, sans comprendre

- Merci, je vous laisse pour cette nuit, je vais essayer de me reposer...

- Mais où vas-tu? Nous avons des chambres d'amis à l'étage! S'indigna t-elle

- Non merci, j'ai repéré un coin sympa dehors, le ciel est bien dégagé, je suis ravis de dormir à la belle étoile

- Mais...

- A demain, la coupais-je

Je sortais de la maison, me dirigea sous l'énorme saule, étala l'édredon par terre, et m'y allongeais.

J'essayais de me détendre au mieux en attendant le lendemain, mais qui était ces Volturi? Ma mère ne m'avait jamais parlé d'eux, ni de mon père d'ailleurs, sujet qu'il valait mieux évité avec elle, je m'étais toujours imaginer qu'il avait vraiment dû lui faire du mal, pour qu'elle refuse de me donné ne serait ce que son nom, alors, je n'avais jamais insisté. Le jour où elle avait ramené ce porc à la maison, en osant me demander de l'appeler papa, je compris qu'il ne fallait sans doute pas que je sache qui était mon père, rien qu'à l'idée qu'il pouvais être pire que lui...

- Je peux m'assoir?

Zut, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver celui là...

- De toute façon, tu fais ce que tu veux...

- Ma présence tu dérange à ce point?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai? Insista t-il

- Mais enfin que veux tu? Je ne te comprends pas

Il s'assied prêt de moi, et si mis à fixé... je ne sais quoi vers l'horizon

- J'ai presque 142ans maintenant, et ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas été autant...troublé, je n'ai aucune envi de laissé passer ça

- C'est confirmé, tu es cinglé, tu as vraiment des goûts...étranges, dis-je dédaigneuse

- Je te trouve fascinante! Déclara t-il

- Haha! Un monstre fascinant, tu as de l'humour!

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, moi j'en suis un...

- Ferme là! Tu pense être un monstre par ce que ton corps s'est figé, mais physiquement... ça ne se voit pas, tu ne fait peur à personne toi, du moins pas involontairement, pas comme moi

- Alors c'est ça? Tu t'en veux d'être ce que tu es?

- Fiche moi la paix, tu veux, j'ai pas besoin d'une psychanalyse, je vais bien, j'ai adapté ma vie à ce que je suis, j'en suis très heureuse!

- Adapté ta vie! Tu veux dire qu'avoir l'air de haïr tout le monde est ta solution?

- Je ne hais pas tout le monde...je n'aime personne...c'est différent

- Et c'est ta solution?

- Oui, je n'aime personne, personne ne m'aime et c'est très bien comme ça!

- Comment sais tu que personne ne t'aime?

- Ma mère est certainement morte, et je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle m'ait vraiment aimé, comment ressentir de l'amour pour ce qui nous terrifie? D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demander pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas abandonné...

- Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre que ta mère tiens à toi?

- Non

- Comment tu le sais?

- Je ne reste jamais assez longtemps quelque part pour que ça arrive...maintenant il faut que j'essaye de dormir

Il reparti dans la maison comme un courant d'air, je crus pouvoir dormir tranquille, mais il revint tout aussi vite, avec une couverture dans les bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Tu risque d'avoir froid cette nuit, sois gentil tu veux?

Je soupirais, sachant qu'il été bien plus têtu que moi, je le laissé mettre la couverture sur moi, et puis de toute façon, il avait raison. Cependant, il se permit de m'étreindre et là ça me convenais déjà nettement moins

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Vas avec ta famille!

- Non, je reste avec toi!

- Lâche moi dans ce cas!

- Et pourquoi cette fois, tu ne resterais pas? Éluda t-il

- De quoi tu parle? Lâche moi, tu es fou de me provoqué de la sorte, mon contrôle à ses limites! Fulminai-je

- Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me fais mal

- Mais tu es malade ma parole! Il n'est pas question de te faire mal, mais de te tuer! Criais-je

- Alors cela voudra dire que je me suis trompé, et que je devais mourir...

Fatigué, je suis fatigué, raisonné un fou, n'est pas dans mes cordes, ou alors il était vraiment intelligent, peut-être savait-il qu'en cas de perte de contrôle, je préférerais retourné mon attaque contre moi, plutôt que de le tuer. J'avais toujours détesté avoir ce pouvoir sur les gens, tuer, cela pouvait être si facile pour moi...

- A quoi pense tu? Demanda mon ravisseur

- Que tu devrais partir! Répondis-je au tac au tac

- Arrête, s'il te plait, moi j'aime te prendre dans mes bras, restons comme ça un moment, s'il te plait...

- Rends toi utile dans ce cas, explique moi qui sont mes futur meurtriers?

- Ne dis pas ça! On ne les laissera pas faire!

- Oui, bien sur, réponds!

- Aro et Marcus, se coïncidèrent comme des rois pour les vampires, il y a quelques décennies, nous pensions en avion fini avec eux, mais il semblerait que nous nous soyons trompé, m'informa t-il en sanglotant, ils ont des gardes très puissants possédant des pouvoirs, tel que Jane, Wiliam ou Sevran, qui sont les plus puissants de leur garde rapproché...

- Et que sont ces pouvoirs?

- Jane est capable d'infligé d'horribles douleurs, en se contentant de posé les yeux sur sa cible, Wiliam, désoriente ses ennemies et Sevran manipule les liens...

- Et bien, je vais avoir fort à faire, soupirai-je, espérons que ce que j'ai fait à la rouquine suffira à en finir avec eux...

- Quelle rouquine? Demanda t-il en se relevant brusquement

- Une fille est venu me rendre visite le jour de mon quinzième anniversaire, c'est ce soir la que j'ai compris que je pouvais manipuler les éléments

- Tu l'as tué?

- Cette garce m'a extirpé de mon lit en m'attrapant par les cheveux, alors que je dormais tranquillement, tu peux comprendre que je n'est pas apprécier...

- Comment as-tu fait pour survivre?

- Des flammes sont sorti de mes mains et elle a brulé en faisant un bruit atroce... je n'ai même pas voulu la tuer, si elle ne m'avait pas autant surprise...

- Tu ne l'aurais pas tuer? Me demanda t-il surprit

- Non, je ne veux la mort de personne sur la conscience, si on m'attaque je me défends mais si je peux éviter de tuer, je préfère

- Pourquoi ça?

- Par ce que, je ne suis ni juge ni bourreau, il est injuste que je puisse donner la mort si facilement...

- Je suis heureux de ne pas m'être trompé sur toi! Sourit-il

- Que veux tu dire par là?

- Si tu avais vraiment voulu que je parte, tu aurais au moins utilisé ton pouvoir de persuasion

- N'interprète pas de travers! Je n'aime pas manipulé les autres...j'évite de faire autant que possible, ce que je n'aimerais pas que l'on me fasse...

- Si nous vivons toujours demain soir, je voudrais que tu reste vivre ici...

- Tu plaisante, j'espère?

- Pas du tout, je te l'ai dit, je suis sur que ce que j'ai ressentis, ce que je ressent encore n'ai pas le fruit du hasard...

- Rentre chez toi! Lançai-je gêné, je dois dormir...

Mais il resserra son étreinte, j'allais répliquer, mais je me renfrogna, j'étais à bout d'argument face à ce garçon qui de toute façon semblait avoir réponse à tout...


	4. Chapter 4

FOLIE

Je me réveillais, alors que le jour venait de se lever, toujours dans ses bas, mais pourquoi ne me fiche t-il pas la paix celui là bon sang!

- Bonjour, murmura t-il

- Je voudrais me lever pousse toi! Crachai-je sans un regard

- Tu est très mignonne le matin, même quand tu essaye d'être désagréable, plaisanta t-il

- Tu m'exaspère, laisse moi, je veux prendre une douche

- Pas de problème! Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras

- Lâche moi! Lâche moi de suite! Je... Criais-je

Mais, il m'amena dans la salle de bain alors que je n'avais pas fini ma phrase

- Je vais te chercher des vêtements

Il sorti à toute vitesse, je me demandais de plus en plus comment je devais me comporter avec lui, être méchante, ça ne marche pas, me dis-je, c'était bien la première fois que ça m'arrivais, en générale les gens me fuyaient très vite, mais lui, ça avait l'air de l'amusé. J'appréhendais de rencontrer ce Aro, j'avais peur même, et pas seulement pour moi à mon grand étonnement, je ne voulais pas que ces gens qui étaient hier encore de parfaits inconnus, risque leurs vie pour moi, qui n'était rien à leurs yeux, je trouvais leur sacrifice ridicule et sans fondement.

- Tiens, Alice m'a donné ça pour toi, dit-il en me tendant des vêtements

- Et les sous vêtements c'est elle qui les a choisis j'espère?

- Oui...

- Bien, maintenant laisse moi!

- …

- Sort, je veux prendre ma douche!

- Je peux très bien me contenter de me retourner...

- Mais tu plaisante ou quoi? dégage! Hurlais-je

Carlisle apparut dans la pièce en une seconde , me voyant folle de colère, il demanda à son fils de nous laisser, après un moment d'hésitation, Edward finit par obéir...

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, me dit-il

- Et puis quoi encore? Il voulait rester dans la salle de bain, pendant que je prenais ma douche!

- Je sais, Edward...

- Quoi! C'est quoi son problème? M'énervais-je

- Il a perdu la femme qu'il aimait, il y a quelques décennies, et depuis le jour où elle est morte, il n'a plus jamais parlé, à plusieurs reprises, il a voulut mourir, mais nous l'en avons empêcher, ça faisait plus de trente ans qu'il paraissait être un corps sans vie. Dernièrement, il a changé, il s'est remis à parlé, et nous a dit avoir rencontré un ange...Je sais que ce doit être déroutant pour toi, mais, il ne s'attendait pas à s'attacher de nouveau à quelqu'un, et c'est pour cela qu'il a du mal à te laisser seule...

- J'en suis désolé, mais ce que moi je veux ça ne compte pas?

- Bien sur que si, mais s'il te plait, donne lui un peu de temps...

- Très bien, laissez moi prendre une douche maintenant s'il vous plait et préparez vous à partir, vous et votre famille...

- On en reparle, lorsque tu auras fini

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette famille de têtu? Avaient-ils finalement décider de rester? Je prenais ma douche rapidement, puis enfila un jean, une chemise et un gilet, et pensa qu'il me faudrait remercié cette petite Alice.

Une fois au salon, je m'installais près de celle-ci en la remerciant d'un signe de tête.

- Mais je t'en prit, voyons, me répondit-elle en souriant

- Bon, il est temps pour vous de quitter cette demeure, déclarais-je sarcastique

- Samantha...si tu reste, Edward reste, si Edward reste, nous restons, plaida Carlisle

- Je ne veux pas de votre mort sur la conscience! Edward, hier, je ne connaissais même pas ton prénom, nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre! Va t-en! Criais-je

- Peu importe, je ne te laisserais pas seule, par contre je suis d'avis que vous partiez tous...

- Edward! S'indigna sa mère

- Je commence à comprendre, ce n'est pas que tu t'inquiète pour moi, en fait tu voudrais profiter de l'occasion pour mourir! l'accusais-je

- Non, pas du tout, répondit calmement celui-ci, je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais je suis très attacher à toi...

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas ton animal de compagnie, ni ta bouée de sauvetage!

- Je sais, dit-il en ayant l'air vraiment blessé par mes paroles, mais s'il te plait, laisse moi rester

- Te rends tu compte que si ça se passe mal, je ne pourrais peut-être pas nous défendre?

- Peu importe, moi je te protégerai jusqu'à la fin...

- Edward! Ce n'est pas elle! Cracha Rosalie

- Rosalie! Hurla Esmée

- Personne ne te demande de rester Rosalie! Contra l'intéressé

- Tu pourrais être une gêne pour moi! Insistais-je

- Je te promet que non, répondit-il

- Tu as donc toujours réponse à tout, on dirait, marmonnais-je résigné

- Il semble que oui, dit-il en souriant

- Bon et bien...

Esmée n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que je sentais une drôle de sensation, comme si quelqu'un voulait prendre contact avec moi, essayait de me faire savoir qu'il arrivait

- Il n'est plus temps d'en discuter, si vous voulez resté, soit, cependant, vous ferez ce que je vous direz, et si ça dégénère, vous devrez fuir! J'espère avoir été assez clair, du moins si vous ne voulez pas que je vous persuade de vivre votre éternité sur la calotte glacière...

- Très bien, déclara Carlisle

Nous sortions de la maison, ils n'étaient pas loin, je pouvais le sentir, et il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec eux...mais je ne saurais dire quoi, nous avancions vers la foret, puis nous vîmes apparaître six vampires et un...un homme, qui semblait être comme moi. Je fis signe a la famille de ne plus avancer, puis je continuais à faire quelques pas, pour très vite me rendre compte qu'Edward me suivait de prêt.

- Retourne avec ta famille! Ordonnais-je

- Pas question! Répondit-il

- Très bien, marmonnais-je, je me concentrai en fermant les yeux, Edward, dis-je calmement, retourne près des tiens...

- Oui, se contenta t-il de répondre en tournant les talons pour rejoindre sa famille

Je le regardais s'éloigner, cela me rendais étrangement triste, mais j'avais autre chose à faire que de rêvassé pour le moment, je me tournais donc vers mes visiteurs

- Que voulez-vous? Lançais-je en fixant l'homme placer devant les autres

- Très chère Samantha, je suis venus te chercher

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je m'en fiche, allez vous en, criais-je

- Très chère, cela est impossible, car vois-tu, tu m'appartiens...

- Je ne vous connais pas mais je suis sur de n'appartiens à personne! Et si vous tenez vraiment à me ramener avec vous, je vous jure que c'est un cadavre que vous emporterez!

- Samantha, nous ne tenons pas à utiliser la violence contre toi, tu es tout à fait extraordinaire! Quand à vous Cullen, j'ai été clément la dernière fois, je n'aurais pas autant de pitié aujourd'hui...

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, mais je les aient rencontré par hasard hier, ne les mêle pas à ça! Comment me connais-tu?

- Ta mère d'adoption ne ta dont rien dit?

- Mère d'adoption? Que me racontez vous? Vieux cinglé!

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que « l'homme » s'avança vers moi, et m'asséna un coup en plein visage, ce qui eu le don de me faire tombé au sol, quelque chose d'invisible sembla le repoussé, il s'écrasa contre un gros chêne et se releva très vite, en accourant de nouveau vers moi, seulement cette fois-ci Edward, que je n'avais pas vus arriver, le fit valdingué grâce à un violent coup de pied, celui-ci se releva de nouveau...

- Mes enfants, mes enfants, intervint celui qui devait être le chef, je vous en pris arrêter de vous battre, surtout toi Edward, as-tu oublié notre dernière conversation? Veux tu que je décime toute ta famille?

Celui-ci stoppa net, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Hurlais-je

- Ne parle pas de cette façon a ton maitre! S'énerva l'humain

- Pauvre fou! Je n'ai pas de maitre contrairement à toi, tu es si stupide que tu te fais manipulé, dis-je en posant le regard sur leur chef, n'ai-je pas raison? L'un d'entre vous manipule son esprit je peux le sentir!

- Et bien Samantha, tu es très forte! Déclara Aro, plus que notre jeune ami Nawel, bravo! Il semble que tu possède plus de pouvoir que lui!

- J'ai donc raison! Vous le manipulez, je peux sentir qu'il est comme moi...

- Laisse moi t'expliquer ma chère, vois-tu, je suis ton...créateur, tout comme Nawel, la science humaine à fait tant de progrès avec le temps, il aurait été stupide de ne pas s'en servir!

- Que voulez-vous dire? Demandais-je affolé

- Après de nombreuses expériences ratés, j'ai fini par réussir à te créer, toi et ton frère! Pour te dire les choses simplement, tu es le mélange de plusieurs vampires et d'une humaine, qui est d'ailleurs morte en vous mettant au monde tous les deux. Par la suite, j'ai préféré vous placez tout deux dans des familles de mortels, que je pris soin grâce à l'un de mes fidèle serviteur, de manipulés, je gardais un œil sur toi, jusqu'à ce que tu t'échappe, il y a plus de deux ans, mais dès que tu es entrer en contacte avec les Cullen, nous avons réussi à capté de nouveau ta présence...je tiens d'ailleurs à les en remerciés...

J'entendis derrière moi, plusieurs grognements, il semble que mes alliés n'appréciaient gère d'avoir rendu service à ce fou, quand à moi, je tenais difficilement sur mes jambes tant le choc fut brutal, j'avais un frère, qui sous le coup du pouvoir de l'un de ces monstres, avait grandement envi de me désossé, je n'étais qu'une expérience de laboratoire, et celle que je pensais être ma mère ne l'était pas...j'étais trop sonné pour me battre, je le savais, cependant, il me restais assez de force pour tenter de libérer ce...Nawel, mais je devais d'abord ouvrir mon esprit à Edward pour lui expliqué la situation, je fermais les yeux me concentrant au mieux pour le laisser entendre mes pensées...

**Edward, si tu m'entends manifeste toi discrètement**

**Celui-ci grogna, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire**

**Écoute moi bien, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentré, je ne vais pas réussir à me défendre, et ce Nawel est certainement plus fort que moi, la seule solution, c'est d'essayer de le libéré, ce qui ne veux pas dire pour autant qu'il deviendra doux comme un agneau, je ne sais pas si je pourrais utilisé mon pouvoir sur lui, donc s'il te plait, si j'échoue, sauve ta famille, six vies valent mieux qu'une...tiens toi prêt maintenant**

Je rompais difficilement la connexion avec le bellâtre au yeux d'or, et essaya d'entrer en contact avec ce Nawel en le scrutant, le suppliant de se défaire de l'influence de ses maitres, pendant un long moment, il ne réagissait pas, Aro quand à lui continua à parler mais je ne prêté pas attention à ses paroles tant ma concentration sur Nawel était intense. Mais enfin, Nawel se redressa, comme s'il venait de se réveillé, il planta ses iris dans les miens, et je fus soulager de voir un sourire se dessiné à la commissure de ses lèvres

- Merci, me dit-il simplement

Puis il se retourna vers les six Volturi

- Aro, connaissant ma nature, tu a osé profiter de moi et me manipulé, j'aurais pus tuer ma propre sœur par ta faute! S'emporta t-il

Je sursautais en entendant le mot « sœur », et je fus heureuse de découvrir qu'il ne semblait pas avoir mauvais fond, sinon, je serais certainement déjà morte, ainsi que le Cullen, qui depuis le début de l'échange, s'étaient beaucoup rapproché de moi, mon...frère, leva la main vers Aro, qui parût effrayé et je compris qu'il avait bien l'intention d'en finir avec lui

- Ne fait pas ça! Hurlais-je

- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ils sont machiavéliques, me dit-il sans lâché Aro des yeux, il faut en finir avec ceux là, ensuite, il faudra s'occuper des autres restés en Italie...

- Veux tu réellement devenir comme eux? Plaidais-je

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions...

- Je peux essayer mon pouvoir sur eux, peut-être arriverais-je à les manipulés...

- Ne faite pas ça! Hurla Aro, je suis votre maître, votre créateur, vous me devez obéissance!

- Edward, j'ai besoin que toi et ta famille arriviez à les immobilisés...murmurais-je

- Ma sœur! Ça, je peux faire! Déclara Nawel

Et effectivement, aussitôt dit aussitôt fait! Ils ne bougeaient plus d'un millimètre, je m'avançais alors vers Aro

- Tu vas partir d'ici, pour ne jamais revenir, tu seras certain que nous sommes morts Nawel et moi, et tu ne viendras plus jamais importuné la famille Cullen, suis-je bien clair?

- Oui, répondit-il le regard perdu dans le miens

Je me plaçais devant chacun des six vampires en leur répétant ces mots, pendant qu'une partie de mon esprit ne cessé de se répéter que je n'étais qu'une expérience, ni vampire, ni être humain, juste une expérience...celle que je pensais être ma mère, la seule personne qui avait durant ma vie tenu un temps soit peu à moi, n'avait été que manipulé, elle ne m'avait jamais aimé, avait été condamné à joué le rôle de la mère du monstre, je comprenait mieux son autodestruction...

J'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à me tenir debout, je m'écœurais, bien plus qu'avant, je ne pensais pas que cela fut un jour possible, je me sentis soudain défaillir, anéantis, je tombais, Edward se précipita vers moi et me rattrapa, j'eus tout juste la force de levé la tête pour regardé ces Volturi

- Partez!, lançais-je, tous acquiescèrent et disparurent

- Sam, ça va? Demanda Edward

- Je vais bien, maintenant laissez moi seul... suppliais-je à bout de souffle

- Ma sœur, intervint Nawel, je t'en pris laisse moi rester avec toi...

- Je ne suis pas ta sœur! M'énervai-je, je n'ai rien à t'offrir, Nawel, pas de maison, pas d'argent et sincèrement, je ne sais plus quoi penser de moi...je ne sais pas quoi penser de toute cette histoire, de cette vie...j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment...

- Sam, ne reste pas seule, chuchota Edward à mon oreille

- Vous pouvez rester avec nous, intervint Carlisle, nous serions ravis de vous accueillir

- Alors, prenez Nawel avec vous, occupez vous de lui, s'il vous plait, quémandai-je

- Pas question que je te laisse seule! S'emporta Edward

- Laisse moi! Hurlais-je

- Edward, recule elle ne se contrôle plus! Intervint Jasper, en attrapant son frère par le bras

En effet, mon corps était prit de violent spasmes et l'intensité des étincelles s'échappant de mes mains ne faisait que croitre chaque seconde...

- Lâche moi!

- Je ne veux pas la laissé, répondit Edward

Je commençais vraiment à avoir du mal à me contenir, ils ne voulaient pas me laisser tranquille, et j'avais besoin d'être tranquille, je me levais difficilement tentant d'avancer vers le bois, Nawel et Edward sur les talons, je me sentis alors hors de moi

- On ne se connaissez pas il y a encore quelques heures, je ne suis rien pour vous! Laissez moi! Répétais-je en continuant d'avancer

- Je t'en pris Samantha, tu es ma seule famille, je veux apprendre à te connaitre, supplia Nawel se rapprochant un peu trop

- Attention! S'écria Alice

Mais trop tard, ivre de colère, je n'avais pu retenir les éclairs qui atteignit de plein fouet mes deux poursuivants qui furent littéralement projeté à plusieurs mètres, tous les Cullen regardaient la scène avec effroi, et j'entendis Jasper susurrait un « trop tard », je tombé à genoux, effaré par ce que je venais de faire, je levais alors les mains qui me picotaient depuis un moment, de l'électricité semblé les parcourir, je compris que de puissantes décharges ne demandaient qu'à s'en échapper, j'avais peur, peur de moi, je n'étais qu'une chose créer par un fou, une monstruosité, je me relevais rapidement, et me mis à courir, je savais qu'Edward me suivais toujours malgré les conseils de sa famille. Je me laissais alors tomber au sol et lorsque je fus suffisamment éloigné, je laissai libre court à ma colère, mes mains reproduisirent des éclairs que seuls les plus violent orages étaient capables de créer, le vent se leva violemment, je restai un long moment à hurler ma peine, la tempête faisant rage autour de moi, puis lorsque je fus totalement épuisé, je me recroquevilla, me balançant machinalement d'avant en arrière, comme une gamine terrorisé, sauf que moi, j'étais la raison de cette peur, impossible de fuir, impossible d'échappé au monstre que j'étais...

- Je ne suis qu'un monstre, une bête de foire, répétais-je, je ne suis qu'une erreur...

- Sam, murmura Edward, qui s'était assit à plus d'un mètre de moi

- Je suis une erreur, sanglotais-je, une monstrueuse erreur

- Sam, tu n'es pas une erreur, murmura Edward, je suis heureux que tu existe, crois moi...

- Si tu tiens à moi, dis-je en relevant la tête, aide moi, pitié, implorais-je

- Je ferais tout pour t'aider...

- Tue moi, je t'en supplie, tue moi, je ne pourrais jamais vivre en étant ce que je suis

- Je peux pas faire ça, je ne pourrais jamais supporter ça deux fois, marmonna t-il pour lui même

- Alors laisse moi dans ce cas! M'écriais-je

- Il m'est impossible de te laisser, je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça, je t'en pris laisse moi m'approchai

- Tu veux me sauver par ce que tu n'as pas réussi à la sauvée, elle! Crachais-je haineuse. Ne confond pas ça avec de l'amour!

- C'est faux! S'énerva t-il, je sais parfaitement ce que je ressent, elle fut mon première amour, et j'ai bien crus ne jamais me remettre de sa mort, mais quand j'ai croisé ton regard, je...j'ai eu de nouveau envi de m'exprimer, envi de partager ce que je ressentais. Bella à été importante, c'est indéniable, mais je me rends compte maintenant que je suis prêt à aimer de nouveau, je suis plus que prêt, je suis impatient...

- Ne sois pas ridicule, on ne se connaissait pas hier...

- Moi je te connais depuis plus d'une semaine et très sincèrement ce que je ressent est trop rare pour m'encombrer avec des détails...

- Pour ma pars, j'en suis incapable, ça m'est impossible, inaccessible...

- Fait moi confiance, laisse moi t'aimer, laisse Nawel être ton frère...tu pourrais avoir une vie avec nous, avec moi...

Je me remis à pleurer, il voulut se rapproché de moi, mais je levais mes mains que j'avais caché entre mes jambes, pour lui montré que je ne m'étais pas totalement calmé, mais il avança tout de même, s'accroupit devant moi, et leva sa main lentement vers mon visage, je fermais les yeux, essayant de toutes mes forces d'évacué ma peine pour éviter de le blessé, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal... alors que je me battais contre moi même, toujours les yeux fermés, il m'embrassa de nouveau, ce qui fit fondre toutes mes défenses, la sérénité revint aussitôt en mon esprit, et il libéra mes lèvres, pour me caresser la joue

- Je t'aime, avoua t-il, je t'aime vraiment, toi, je suis sur que tu peux le voir, dit-il en posant mes mains sur son visage, je t'en pris, je veux que tu comprenne ce que je ressens

Sans vraiment y croire, je me forçais à fermer le yeux, les mains plaqués sur son visage, et je reçus un flot d'images et d'émotions, qui me submergea, ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois où il m'avait vu dans la rue, lorsqu'il m'avait vu danser, lorsqu'il m'avait sauvé de Jones, ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il m'embrassa sous le saule...il m'aimait s'était indéniable, face à cette évidence, je n'avais plus d'argument...je rouvris les yeux, les siens fixèrent profondément mes iris

- Je ne sais pas...ça fait peut-être trop longtemps que je vis seule, et après ce que je viens d'apprendre, je ne crois pas pouvoir accepter l'amour de quiconque...

- Je serais patient tu auras tout le temps dont tu as besoin, tu pourras vivre tranquillement, nous ferons les choses à ton rythme, mais il faut que tu assimile le fait que je t'aime, mes sentiments sont sincères...

- Viens Samantha, rajouta Nawel, qui venait d'arriver, viens, je t'en pris...

Il me tendit la main, je l'attrapais, Edward quand à lui m'aidait à me relevé, je me réfrénais de peur de blessé l'un d'entre eux et mis mes mains derrière le dos, ils me regardèrent interloqués

- Je.. je ne veux pas vous faire de mal...avouais-je honteuse

- Tu ne nous fera pas de mal! S'exclama Edward, en m'embrassant la joue

- Il a raison, surenchérit Nawel, qui lui, me prit la main, je n'ai pas peur de toi, tu es trop adorable pour me faire du mal!

- As tu déjà oublier ton vole plané de tout à l'heure? Criais-je

- Tu étais sous le coup des émotions, de plus je suis sur que si tu m'avais vue à temps, ce ne serait pas arriver, viens...

Et ils me ramenèrent tous les deux, jusqu'aux Cullen, qui attendaient devant la maison

- Bienvenue chez vous! Lança Esmée

- Nous sommes ravis que vous restiez, renchérit Carlisle

- Je suis ravis de t'accueillir dans ma famille, dit Alice en me prenant les mains, sache que je te respecte, tu as tout fait pour nous protégé, moi et « notre » famille

- C'est un peu de ma faute s'il son venus, rétorquais-je

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir! Contra celle-ci

- Allez! Rentrons chez nous, Samantha, et toi Nawel, vous allez commencer par vous choisir une des chambres...déclara Carlisle, visiblement ravi de compter deux nouveaux membres dans sa famille


	5. Chapter 5

FAMILLE

Deux semaines étaient passés depuis la visite des Volturi, Nawel s'était parfaitement intégrer, ce qui était loin d'être mon cas, les « enfants » des Cullen préparaient la rentrer, j'étais resté scotché le jour ou j'avais appris qu'ils allaient au lycée, mais il semble qu'ils aient choisi cette activité pour parer à l'ennui. Moi, je passai la plupart de mon temps seule, essayant de contrôler mes pouvoirs et me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de ma vie, aujourd'hui comme chaque jour, j'arpentai les bois, cela faisait deux bonnes heures que je me promenai lorsque pour ne pas changer, Edward vint me rejoindre...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais être seule! Lançai-je

- Et je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu reste seule pendant des heures, répondit-il

- Edward, il serait sage que tu accepte ce que je t'ai dit, je reste pour le moment mais je finirai par partir...

- Ne dis pas ça, supplia t-il, tous le monde t'aime ici, pourquoi voudrais-tu partir?

- Je ne suis pas comme Nawel, je te l'ai dit, j'ai certainement vécu seule depuis trop longtemps...

- J'avais une bonne nouvelle, j'espérai que tu voudrais l'entendre, dit-il en souriant

- Essaye toujours! Lançai-je

- Et bien, je me disais que tu pourrai venir en cour avec nous...

- Tu plaisante j'espère? Et si je blessai quelqu'un? Et puis retourner en cour, je te rappelle que j'ai plus de deux ans de retard, on ne peut pas dire que je sois une lumière...

- Ce n'est pas un problème, pour ça je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider...

- C'est ça ta bonne nouvelle? Demandai-je moqueuse

- Non, en fait, il s'agit plus d'une surprise, mais pour ça il faut que tu rentre avec moi

- Bon, soupirai-je, au point où j'en suis! Lançai-je en me levant

Il me tendit sa main que j'évitai royalement, il soupira en souriant, l'air de dire « je finirai par arriver à mes fins! » c'était presque devenu un jeu entre nous, de toute façon c'était jouer ou le tuer, j'optai donc pour l'option la plus raisonnable. Arriver chez les Cullen, il se plaça derrière moi et plaqua ses mains sur mes yeux

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joue là? Demandai-je excédé

- Je te le répète, c'est une surprise!

- Je suis capable de fermer les yeux! Objectai-je

- Oui, mais tu refuse de me donner la main, donc à moins que tu puisse voir les yeux fermés, il faut que je te guide...

- Bien sur...réponse à tout, murmurai-je

- Ce n'est pas très loin, ne t'en fait pas, me rassura t-il, mais je suis quand même heureux d'avoir enfin un contact physique, rajouta t-il

- Bon...aller! Éludai-je, montre moi...

Il m'entraina dans la maison, m'arrêta devant ce que je pensai être la salle de musique, ouvrit une porte en me rappelant de garder les yeux fermés, il me fit faire quelques pas de plus dans la pièce, puis me demanda d'ouvrir les yeux...

- Est-ce que ça te plait? Demanda t-il plein d'entrain

- C'est...

- Ta salle de danse personnelle! S'exclama t-il, alors, ça te plait?

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que je n'avais pas danser, dire qu'avant, je le faisait tous les jours! Bien que gêné par les avances et les sentiments d'Edward, je ne pus cacher mon émotion, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, à présent j'avais mon coin à moi dans la maison, tout comme la salle où il jouait du piano, celle-ci était d'ailleurs juste à côté. Edward me disait tous les jours qu'il m'aimait, malgré mes résistances, malgré mes paroles loin d'êtres agréables, il n'abandonnait pas, toujours prévenant, prenant ma virulence avec le sourire, me répondant que c'est ce qui faisait mon charme...je dois bien avouer qu'il était très fort, très attachant, mais j'avais beau essayer, j'avais toujours un mal fou à m'accepter, être la combinaison d'une femme et de plusieurs vampires était trop difficile à accepter. Alors que je m'enfonçai dans mes songes, il me prit la main...

- Tu ne m'a pas répondu, chantonna t-il en montrant fièrement ma main dans la sienne

- De quoi dont? Demandai-je perturbé

- Je voudrais vraiment savoir si ça te fait plaisir, dit-il lentement, toutefois, reprit-il, je voudrai également que tu me dise à quoi tu pense...

- T'aimerai bien le savoir! Lançai-je en récupérant ma main

- J'adorerais, répondit-il en scrutant mes iris, ne voudrai-tu pas me faire plaisir?

**Merci beaucoup, pensai-je à son intention**

- J'aime quand tu me laisse entrer dans tes pensées...

- Ne t'y habitus pas trop

- Et la deuxième?

- La deuxième quoi? Fis-je en me retournant vers les miroirs

- La deuxième question...

- Peut-être un jour, me contentai-je de répondre

- J'ai toute l'éternité, ça me donne une très belle raison de vivre! Lança t-il en riant

- C'est à ce demander comment tu faisait avant que je vienne mettre le bazar dans votre vie...

- Je ne vivais plus justement, avoua t-il, je suis heureux d'avoir de nouveau envi de parler...merci

- Edward arrête ça tu veux!

- Arrête quoi? Tu déteste à ce point ce que tu ressens?

- Je, dis-je en soupirant, je n'aime pas ça...

- Pourquoi? Demanda t-il attristé

- J'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle, c'est très perturbant!

- Ce qui veut dire que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, affirma t-il, sinon ça ne te perturberais pas autant, tu t'es retenu tellement longtemps que ressentir des émotions est devenu douloureux pour toi... pourtant, il suffirait de te laisser aller...

- Peu importe, éludai-je

- Non, c'est important! S'exclama t-il, tu sais ce que je ressens, pourquoi me repousse tu à ce point si tu ressens la même chose?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ressentais la même chose, objectai-je, c'est toi qui tire tes propres conclusions

- Très bien, dis moi que tu ne ressent rien pour moi! Lança t-il

- Je ne ressens rien pour toi, dis-je d'un trait

Il s'approcha de moi, souleva mon visage du bout des doigts...

- En me regardant dans les yeux, ce serait mieux je pense, dit-il en souriant timidement

Je le fixait fièrement mais ma détermination en prit un sacré coup, je me perdis dans son regard, comme hypnotisé, malheureusement pour lui, je repris mes esprits avant qu'il ne devienne entreprenant

- Merci pour ça, dis-je en parcourant la pièce des yeux

Je me dégageai pour m'éloigner au plus vite, avant de le laisser avoir un pouvoir que je n'étais pas décider à lui offrir, mes sentiments pour lui naissaient et la seule chose dont j'avais envi était de m'enfuir en courant tant j'avais peur...

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon Esmée et Alice y étaient assise, les autres étant parti à la chasse, en y pensant j'étais plus que ravis de ne pas être obligé d'adopter leur régime alimentaire, je ne m'imaginai pas plantant mes dents dans la peau d'un animal pour aspirer son sang...

- Tu vas venir en cour avec nous! Chantonna Alice

- Non

- Si, insista t-elle

- Non, répétai-je

- Samantha! S'écria t-elle

- Alice! Répondis-je en soupirant

- Ce sera génial!

- Comme je l'ai dit à ton frère, non seulement j'ai deux ans de retard mais en plus je pourrais faire du mal à quelqu'un...

- Tu as vécu longtemps sans utiliser tes pouvoirs, rétorqua t-elle

- Et je suis rester isolé un bon moment avant de fréquenter des gens, rétorquai-je, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle Alice, ni ce que j'ai du faire pour ne faire de mal à personne...

- Nous serons là! Assura t-elle

- J'ai deux ans de retard, répétai-je

- Nous connaissons quelqu'un qui peut remédié à ça

- Je pense que ce serait une très bonne idée Samantha, intervint Esmée, tu as besoin d'une structure solide, une famille, des activités...

- Esmée! Je...je ne sais pas, je vais y penser...

Puis je disparaissais dans ma chambre, m'installa sur le lit et passa plus d'une heure à faire apparaître des flammes dans le creux de mes mains...

- Tu va venir avec nous? Demanda Edward collé contre le mur du couloir

- Tu n'es jamais fatigué?

- De quoi dont?

- D'insister! Lançai-je. T'en a pas marre?

- Non, je suis très patient, et comme tu le sais j'ai tout mon temps

- Réponse à tout, murmurai-je, c'est qui cet ami capable de m'aider à rattraper mon retard?

- Eleazar, un ami faisant parti d'un autre clan de végétariens comme le notre, il peut te transmettre n'importe quel savoir...

- Où est-il?

- En Alaska

- Bien, donne moi son adresse, je vais aller le voir mais je ne promet rien, rajoutai-je

- Pas la peine, Esmée lui a déjà demandé de venir, m'informa t-il en souriant

- Mais bien sur! Lançai-je, j'ai horreur qu'on prenne des décisions à ma place...ce serait bien que toi et ta famille vous vous en rendiez compte un de ces jours...

- Ne lui en veut pas, c'est juste qu'elle est triste de voir que tu as autant de mal à...

- Stop! Le coupai-je, c'est bon, quand doit-il venir?

- Tout à l'heure...

- Bien, soupirai-je, je vais l'attendre et si j'accepte, combien de temps faudra t-il pour me faire rattraper mon retard?

- Quelques minutes

- Quelques minutes! Répétai-je, et bien, je ne pensai pas que ça pourrait être si simple!

- Puis-je entrer? Demanda t-il en scrutant l'intérieur de ma chambre

- Pardon?

- On pourrait discuter ailleurs que dans le couloir, m'informa t-il

- Pourquoi...

- Pourquoi je t'aime?

- Non, répondis-je sèchement

Il semblait anéanti pendant un instant, je m'en voulu d'être aussi dur avec ce magnifique bellâtre... je pris une grande inspiration et l'invita à entrer...

- Ne dis pas ça... c'est gênant...

- Je sais, mais tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas te le dire aujourd'hui?

- Tu es...épuisant, soupirai-je

- Merci, rigola t-il

Je m'installai sur le lit, pointant la chaise de mon bureau du doigt pour qu'il ne fasse pas l'erreur de s'assoir près de moi, il s'y installa à contre cœur...

- Pourquoi tant d'effort pour me repousser? Demanda t-il

- Pourquoi tant d'effort pour me faire céder? Rétorquai-je

- Par ce que je t'aime, maintenant réponds s'il te plait

- Tu connais la réponse Edward...

- Mais je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi...

- Et qui te dis que c'est de l'amour?

- Je le sais, se contenta t-il de répondre

- Je suis pas ta Bella, laisse tomber! Lançai-je

- Je sais, répondit-il blessé par mes paroles, ce que je ressens pour toi n'a rien a voir avec elle, j'aimerai que tu le comprenne...

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'installa près de moi malgré mes protestations, il prit ma main et l'embrassa, j'essayai de la récupérer, mais il renforça sa prise...

- Il va falloir que tu me blesse, murmura t-il, je n'ai aucune envie de te lâcher

- Edward, soupirai-je, je...

Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase et m'embrassa, je fus totalement incapable de le repousser, au fond, j'en avais tout autant envi que lui, je lui rendis son baiser puis le repoussa

- Ne fais pas ça, suppliai-je, Edward

- Je t'aime, se contenta t-il de répondre

Et là, je perdais soudainement l'esprit, je lui sautai littéralement dessus en l'embrassant goulument, il m'emprisonna dans ses bras, renforçant de plus en plus son étreinte comme s'il avait peur que je me ravise, ce que je fis en tendant de reculer, mais je n'y parvint pas, il colla de nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'allongea sur le lit et plaqua son corps sur le mien embrassant mon visage et mon cou...à partir de là, ma ridicule dose de volonté disparut, je me noyé dans le désir qu'il m'inspirait depuis notre premier regard, lui rendant ses baisers et ses caresses, il ôta mes vêtements, j'en fis autant avec les siens, je passai alors le plus beau moment de ma vie, emprisonné dans ses bras, je laissai mes sentiments pour se libérés de mes craintes et m'autorisa à l'aimer, au moins pour un moment...

Dès que nous avions fini, je sortais de la chambre promptement, il essaya de me retenir mais je lui ordonna de ne pas bouger le temps de quitter la pièce. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive et je m'en voulais de m'être laissé aller, bien sur, ce fut un merveilleux moment, bien sur, j'avais conscience de mes sentiments, mais j'étais incapable de dire je t'aime, incapable d'assumer mes sentiments et tout aussi incapable de m'engager, c'était au dessus de mes forces. Je ne pouvais que concevoir les mauvais côtés de l'amour, la peur de m'attacher puis de me retrouver seule de nouveau...je ne voulais pas être heureuse, même pas espérer l'être, espérer l'espoir, c'était accepter la possibilités de perdre, de souffrir et je n'avais pas la force de supporter une déception, j'étais bien trop sensible pour ça. Je m'enferma dans ma chambre et alla à la salle de bain, je faisais couler l'eau pendant que je m'évertuai à trouver une tenue dans ma penderie, je pris un sac sous mon lit, y engouffra quelques vêtement et le plaça près de la porte, j'allai ensuite prendre mon bain, mais alors que j'allais en sortir Edward frappa à la porte.

- Samantha?

J'espérai qu'en ne lui répondant pas il allait partir de lui même, mais il était bien plus déterminé et patient que moi, après une bonne demi heure, je fini par lui ouvrir en prenant bien soin de ne pas le laisser entrer

- Samantha, je...

- Non! Le coupai-je, écoute, j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment...

- Tu veux partir? Demanda t-il horrifié en scrutant le sac près de la porte

- Oui, j'ai vraiment besoin de m'éloigner, expliquai-je en finissant de me vêtir

- Je suis désolé, s'il te plait ne part pas, si tu veux, je peux m'éloigner quelque temps? Proposa t-il

- C'est pas la peine Edward, ce n'est pas à cause de toi...

- Tu veux t'en aller après que nous ayons couché ensemble et tu me dis que ce n'est pas de ma faute!

- Disons, que tu n'es pas la seule raison, soupirai-je, j'ai besoin de respirer, d'être seule

- Je t'en supplie, dit-il en emprisonnant mes mains, s'il te plait reste ici, c'est moi qui vais partir quelque temps, je n'aurai pas dû insisté, c'est ma faute...

- Ne t'en fait pas, tentai-je de le rassurer, je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne m'a pas forcé

- Où vas-tu aller?

- Je ne sais pas, maintenant laisse moi...

- Non

- Très bien dans ce cas, c'est moi qui te laisse! Lançai-je en attrapant mon sac à dos

Une fois de plus, il tenta de me retenir, je me retournai alors vers lui et lui intima de me laisser partir en fixant ses iris, il acquiesça et lâcha mon bras. Je dévalai les escaliers espérant ne tomber sur personne d'autre mais je me heurta à Carlisle qui sortait de son bureau

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda t-il en regardant mon sac

- Je part, me contentai-je de répondre, merci pour tout, rajoutai-je en me dirigeant sur le perron

- Il s'est passé quelque chose? Demanda t-il en me suivant

- Non, je veux juste être seule

- Où va-tu?

- Je ne sais pas, soupirai-je, je me suis toujours débrouillé jusqu'ici...

- Attends! S'exclama t-il en sortant un papier et un stylo de sa veste

Il écrivit une adresse dessus et me tendit le morceau de papier

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandai-je

- L'adresse d'un clan ami en Alaska, s'il te plait, va là bas, ils ne te demanderont pas d'explications et te laisserons seule si tu le désire, mais s'il te plait, ne disparaît pas dans la nature...

- Et le numéro, c'est quoi? Dis-je en le désignant du doigt

- Le numéro va avec ça, expliqua t-il en sortant une carte de crédit de son portefeuille

- Je ne peux pas accepter, dis-je en lui rendant la carte

- S'il te plait Samantha, ne m'enlève pas ça, insista t-il, j'aurai voulu que ce soit plus simple, peut-être n'ai-je pas fait ce qu'il fallait...

- Ce n'est pas votre faute Carlisle, vous et votre famille...vous avez été parfait, j'ai besoin d'air c'est tout, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi entouré

- Je comprends mais prends cette carte, s'il te plait, insista t-il en la mettant dans ma poche

- Merci, me contentai-je de répondre

Je l'embrassais rapidement sur la joue en pleurant et disparu en courant dans les bois...


	6. Chapter 6

DEUX PARTS DE MOI

Après avoir couru un long moment, je me décidai à prendre une chambre d'hôtel, j'appelai un taxi et pria le chauffeur de m'emmener à l'hôtel le plus proche...

- Quel genre d'hôtel cherchez-vous mademoiselle?

- Comment ça quel genre? Demandai-je peu amène

- Un bas de gamme ou un endroit plus...respectable?

- Un endroit tranquille et propre...

- Dans ce cas il faut aller jusqu'à Taholah, si vous voulez la paix, il n'y a pas mieux...

- Va pour Taholah dans ce cas, répondis-je sans savoir où se trouvé cette ville

Après presque une heure de route, il arrêta enfin la voiture pour me déposer devant un hôtel à la sortie de la ville, très isolé. J'entrai dans la hall où une femme d'une cinquantaines d'années m'accueillit je lui demanda une chambre et m'y installa.

Je m'assied sur le lit avec une tasse de café dans les mains, réfléchissant à ce que j'allai bien pouvoir faire de ma vie. Pourrais-je réellement rester avec les Cullen? Je me sentais de plus en plus étrange en leur présence, pour une partie de moi, ils étaient de parfaits étrangers mais pour l'autre, celui que je tentai en vain de repousser, cette famille m'était étrangement familière. C'est en faisant l'amour avec Edward que cette sensation prit une tournure dérangeante, c'était si...naturel, chacun de mes gestes, des siens, avaient un goût de déjà vu, j'avais l'impression qu'entre nous, c'était une première fois sans en être vraiment une...et cette vision que j'avais eu à la fin de notre étreinte ou nous étions tous les deux dans un endroit que je ne reconnaissait pas... c'était si étrange...

Je me secouai vigoureusement la tête, fouilla dans ma poche pour en sortir le papier que m'avait donné Carlisle, je ne pu m'empêcher de me dire que je ne méritai décidément pas sa gentillesse et son indulgence, peut-être devrai-je contacter ce clan? Peut-être qu'il me serait plus aisé d'accepter l'aide de ces inconnus?

Je balança le papier sur le lit et alla prendre une douche, cela faisait pas mal de temps que je n'avais pas dormi et je sentais que mon corps en avait besoin, je déciderais donc demain d'aller voir les amis de Carlisle ou pas. Je restai longtemps sous le jet d'eau, espérant me sentir mieux, j'aurais tant voulu ne pas ressentir cette boule au ventre, mais elle était là, j'aurais également souhaité me sentir bien dans cette famille qui m'avait accueillit à bras ouverts et une partie de moi l'était...mais je me sentais comme divisé.

Après avoir prit ma douche, je m'affalai sur le lit et m'endormis rapidement.

Et je fis un rêve étrange, je me trouvé dans une maison que je ne connaissais pas préparant ce qui devait être mon sac de cour, je sorti de la chambre et dévala les escaliers lorsqu'un homme que je n'avais jamais vu se planta devant moi...

- T'es en retard! S'exclama t-il

- Heu...oui, j'y vais, répondis-je

Je sortais de la maison...

Et là, je me réveillais, je n'aimai pas ces rêves que je faisais depuis mon arriver chez les Cullen, c'était si perturbant! Je me levai, passa à la salle de bain et sorti de l'hôtel espérant trouver un endroit où prendre mon petit déjeuner, il y avait un petit café de l'autre côté de la rue, l'hôtel et ce café, c'est tout ce qu'il y avait à des kilomètres à la ronde. J'entrai et m'installa à l'une des tables au fond de la salle, une serveuse vint rapidement me demander ce que je souhaitai commander...

- Que puis-je faire pour rendre votre journée agréable? Me demanda la serveuse en souriant

- Un café et...et je sais pas trop

- Des pancakes? Des gaufres? Des œufs? Proposa t-elle

- Des gaufres, merci

- Je vous ramène ça dans cinq minutes! Lança t-elle avant de disparaître en cuisine

Je me leva pour prendre le journal qui trainé sur le comptoir et reparti à ma place, la serveuse vint m'apporter ma commande, elle était très souriante, très agréable et je l'en remercié. Après trois cafés, je me décida enfin à rentrer à l'hôtel, et surtout à faire mon choix, soit je repartais de zéro en oubliant les Cullen comme je savais si bien le faire depuis des années, soit je trouvai la force de faire face à la situation mais cette option était nouvelle pour moi. J'appelai un taxi et c'est assise à l'intérieur que je me décida enfin à faire face.

Je demandais au chauffeur s'il pouvait m'emmener à l'adresse inscrite sur le papier, il acquiesça en précisant que la facture serait salé...

- Arrêtez-vous à un distributeur s'il vous plait, demandai-je

- On s'arrêtera lorsque nous serons en Alaska! Proposa le vieil homme

- Comme vous voulez, soupirai-je en m'enfonçant dans mon siège

Le chauffeur me raconta sa vie tout le long du trajet, me parlant de ses clients, de sa femme et de leur vingt sept ans de vie commune, c'était la première fois que je prenais plaisir à écouter quelqu'un aussi longtemps, il semblait si heureux, bien sur il avait vécu de mauvais moments mais « être avec ma femme suffit à mon bonheur! » c'était là sa réponse à tous les soucis... il avait l'air de l'aimer comme au premier jour, en parlant d'elle comme d'un trésor que dieu avait mit sur son chemin, selon ses propres dires, il vivait chaque jour comme une chance, et je me promis qu'un jour je serais capable d'en faire autant.

Il s'arrêta à l'entré de la ville devant une banque, je pris suffisamment de liquide pour régler la course puis l'informa que je continuerai à pied. Je n'était plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de la demeure du clan des Denali, je longeai la route et m'arrêta un moment sur un banc, hésitante...

- Tu dois être Samantha? Demanda la voix d'un homme derrière moi

Je sursautai, tourna la tête, un homme livide me regardait planté derrière le banc, il me tendit la main et me pria de le suivre, ce que je fis...

MES DEUX MOI

Je suivi l'homme jusqu'à une grande demeure cachée derrière les arbres, sur le perron attendait une femme qui malgré son teint livide était tout à fait magnifique, je la salua d'un signe de tête...

- Bonjour belle demoiselle, fit-elle en arborant un grand sourire

- Bonjour, désolé de vous dérangez

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne nous dérange en aucune façon, comme tu as dû le deviner, je m'appelle Eleazar

- Et moi c'est Carmen!

- Enchanté, dis-je timidement

- Bien, nous t'avons préparé une chambre, m'annonça Carmen

- Comment saviez-vous que j'allais venir, même moi, je ne le savais pas! Lançai-je étonné

- Nous l'avons préparé au cas ou! Se justifia Eleazar

- Bon, suis moi, je vais t'y conduire, fit Carmen en me prenant par la main

- Très bien, merci

Je suivais donc cette Carmen jusqu'à l'étage, elle ouvrit une porte et me pria d'entrer dans la pièce

- J'espère que ça te conviens? Demanda t-elle

- C'est parfait répondis-je en posant mon sac sur le lit, je vous remercie

- Peut-être que tu as faim?

- Non, j'ai pris un petit déjeuner avant de venir, en fait, on m'a dit que vous pourriez sans doute m'aider et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir comment...

- Dans ce cas il faut retourner voir Eleazar! S'exclama t-elle en sortant de la chambre

Nous redescendions les escaliers, Eleazar était assit sur l'un des divans de l'immense salon, cette maison semblait appartenir à une autre époque et ce fut certainement le cas...

- Je m'excuse mais j'ai besoin d'aide, on m'a dit que vous pouviez transmettre le savoir? Demandai-je à l'intention d'Eleazar

- En effet, répondit-il, viens allons faire un tour!

Je le suivais dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison, il me fit signe de m'assoir sur une des chaises autour de la table de jardin et fit de même

- Je ne sais pas grand chose à ton sujet, mais la dernière fois c'est Edward qui m'avait contacter pour pour t'aider à rattraper ton retard afin de suivre les cours avec eux, à présent il semble que tu sois là pour une tout autre raison mais Carlisle ne me la pas précisé, il a juste dit que tu avais besoin de solitude...

- C'est par ce qu'il n'est pas au courant, mais si vous pouvez transmettre le savoir, vous devriez pouvoir m'aider à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, expliquai-je en scrutant le jardin

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir que tu m'explique

- Pouvez-vous me promettre que ça restera entre nous?

- Bien sur, se contenta t-il de répondre

- Depuis que je vis avec eux, il m'arrive des choses étranges, je fait des rêves dans lequel je suis quelqu'un d'autre...

- Tu es à moitié humaine si j'ai bien compris, c'est donc plutôt normal de rêver pour toi

- Ce n'est pas ça! M'exclamai-je, j'ai une impression de déjà vu en leur présence, parfois il me semble avoir des souvenirs, des visions qui ne m'appartiennent pas...

- Quel genre de visions?

- Je me vois avec eux, dans des endroits que je ne connais pas, je...j'ai la sensation que ces souvenirs ne sont pas à moi, cette famille me paraît étrangement familière et d'un autre côté ils sont de parfaits étrangers...

- Des souvenirs qui ne t'appartiennent pas...je dois bien avouer que je n'ai jamais entendu tel chose...à part chez les humains, précisa t-il

- Chez les humains? Répétai-je

- Oui, certains humains disent reconnaitre des lieux dans lesquelles ils ne sont jamais allé, ou savent parler une langue étrangère qu'ils n'ont jamais apprise...

- Et comment puis-je comprendre ce qui m'arrive?

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas t'aider, les informations que je peux te transmettre doivent m'être accessibles, or, dans ton cas, je ne peux pas y accéder, si c'est ce que je pense, il va falloir faire un petit voyage...

- Très bien, où ça?

- Au Japon, répondit-il

- Au Japon! Répétai-je décontenancé, je ne pensai pas devoir aller si loin pour comprendre...mais si c'est nécessaire, j'irai au Japon

- Là bas, je connais une femme qui pourra te venir en aide, elle est capable de voir le passé d'une personne, aussi lointain soit-il

- Parfait quand puis-je y aller?

- Dès que nous t'aurons fait faire un passeport, répondit-il

- J'en ai un! Lançai-je fièrement

- Dans ce cas, si tu le souhaite, nous pouvons prendre le premier vol à destination de Sendai, il doit y en avoir un dans quelques heures...

- C'est parfait, merci

- Mais je t'accompagne, j'ai promis à Carlisle de prendre soin de toi, et je tiens toujours mes promesses! Bien, je vais passer quelques coups de fils dans ce cas

- Et moi, je vais occuper notre invité! Lança Carmen en apparaissant de nul part

- Heu...je ne veux pas vous dérangez, murmurai-je gêné

- Tu plaisante? Demanda t-elle en faisant les gros yeux, il paraît que tu as des pouvoirs, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu sais faire

- Et bien, un pouvoir de persuasion et je manipule les éléments, répondis-je à demi mot

- Persuasion! Ça veut dire que tu peux me faire faire ce que tu veux? Demanda t-elle

- Oui, mais je ne l'utilise pratiquement pas, me défendis-je

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi dont? Moi je m'en donnerai à cœur joie! S'esclaffa t-elle en songeant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire

- Disons que je préfère laisser les gens faire leurs propres choix...

- Aller montre moi! Lança t-elle joyeusement, je veux voir ce que tu peux faire

- Sur toi? Demandai-je dubitative

- Oui, ne me fait pas faire quelque chose dont je pourrais avoir honte, c'est tout ce que je te demande

- Ok, soupirai-je

Je réfléchi un moment à ce que je pourrais lui demander, puis je scruta ses magnifiques yeux dorés...

- Tu vas aller dans la cuisine et prendre de la nourriture ensuite reviens me l'apporter, ordonnais-je

Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et revint quelques secondes après avec toute sorte d'aliments, je regretta de ne pas avoir précisé mes ordres.

- Très bien, pose tout cela sur la table et assied toi, continuai-je à intimer

Ce qu'elle fit sans broncher, je connaissais le dégout qu'avaient les vampires pour la nourriture humaine, voilà donc quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait faire qu'en y étant obligé

- Parfait! Continuai-je, maintenant, mort dans une pomme sans avaler...réveille toi!

Elle recracha la pomme comme si c'était du poison, elle me regarda l'air de dire t'aurait pu trouver autre chose!

- C'est dégoutant! Lança t-elle

- Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination, je n'allais pas te demander de courir toute nu partout, me défendis-je

- J'aurais préféré! Objecta t-elle

- Encore une fois désolé, mais je ne te l'ai pas fait avaler...

- Heureusement! S'écria t-elle, j'aurais été obligé de régurgiter

- Que voulais-tu que je...

- Samantha! S'époumona Eleazar

- Oui? Répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la maison

- J'ai trouvé un vol dans moins de deux heures, nous devons partir pour l'aéroport de suite, m'informa Eleazar

- Très bien, désolé Carmen, m'excusai-je, on reprendra ça une autre fois

- Ben tu reviens avec Eleazar, non?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Eléazar, tu me la ramène s'il te plait! S'exclama t-elle en me scrutant

- Je l'enchainerais si nécessaire, promit-il, allons-y Samantha sinon on va rater le vol...

Je salua rapidement Carmen, monta en voiture avec Eleazar et nous nous mîmes en route pour l'aéroport, je voulais comprendre, j'en avais besoin, si ces images, ces...visions avaient été causé par les manipulations qui avaient été faite sur moi, je devais comprendre, peut-être cela m'aidera t-il à m'accepter...

- Eleazar, pourquoi penses-tu que c'est en cherchant dans mon passer que je vais trouver la réponse? Demandai-je en fixant la route

- Par ce que la réponse se trouve dans ta tête et si tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un souvenir...

- Mais il est impossible que ce soit un souvenir Eleazar! M'exclamai-je, moi, je pensai plus à une sorte de pouvoir, j'étais presque sur de ça...

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit un nouveau don, répondit-il, surtout si ça t'arrive depuis que tu vis avec les Cullen

- A quoi penses-tu exactement? Demandai-je suspicieuse

- Je ne suis même pas sur que ce soit possible, il vaut mieux attendre de voir Satomi...

- S'il te plait, insistai-je, dis moi à quoi tu penses, t'inquiète pas, je pense avoir tout imaginé!

- Et bien, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait certaines similitudes entre toi et quelqu'un que nous avons connu...

- Je ne comprends pas! Lançai-je , tu pourrais être un peu plus...limpide?

- Quand j'ai eu Carlisle au téléphone;, il m'a précisé que tu voulais qu'on t'appelle Sam, j'ai essayé de provoquer ta réaction en t'appelant Samantha mais tu n'a rien dit...

- Je ne vois pas le rapport! M'exclamai-je

- Comme elle, tu préfère un diminutif, comme elle tu jouis d'un pouvoirs très puissants...

- Comme qui? Crachai-je

Il hésitait, baladant son regard entre moi et la route, je ne comprenais pas son hésitation, que pouvait-il vouloir me dire de si gênant?

- Bella, finit-il par lâcher

- Et en quoi cette Bella à quelque chose à voir avec moi? Crachai-je hors de moi

- Je pense que tu es, il soupira en réfléchissant à ses mots, rien n'est certain, continua t-il, mais je pense que tu pourrais être sa réincarnation

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, alors c'était donc elle que j'avais vu dans mes rêves? Et ce policier était son père! Je me sentais perdre pied, encore elle! Pensai-je et je compris alors pourquoi Edward s'était attaché à moi aussi facilement, pourquoi il avait autant de mal à ne pas être auprès de moi...je fermai les yeux pour tenter de me calmer, mais je n'y parvins pas...

- Sam! S'écria Eleazar, tes mains!

Je rouvris les yeux et scruta mes mains, de l'électricité les parcouraient, non seulement je n'arrivais pas à me reprendre, mais en plus je n'en avais aucune envie...

- Gare la voiture! Dis-je en serrant les dents

- Quoi?

- Gare la voiture! Hurlai-je

Il s'arrêta sur le bas côté, j'ouvris la portière, attrapa mon sac et m'enfuie en courant dans la foret malgré les hurlements d'Eleazar. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça! Jamais je n'aurais dû essayer de comprendre! Ce n'est pas moi qu'Edward aimait, c'était elle...encore elle...


	7. Chapter 7

PERDU

Je courais aussi vite qu'il me fut possible, mais après quelques centaines de mètres j'entendis des pas derrière moi, puis les hurlements de l'ami de Carlisle, je continua à courir aussi vite que possible mais il apparut devant moi m'obligeant à stopper net...

- Ne t'enfuis pas Samantha! S'exclama t-il

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais si tu ne dégage pas, je te promet que je vais rapidement changer d'avis, fulminai-je

- Calme toi, tu sais que je ne te veux aucun mal, plaida t-il

- Heureusement pour toi! Crachai-je en serrant les dents, maintenant bouge!

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange autant? Insista Eleazar en prenant soin de reculer d'un pas, l'idée de la réincarnation ou le fait que ça concerne Bella?

Soudain, mes dernières défenses lâchèrent, malgré ma raison qui se battait comme une lionne pour résister à la colère, une sorte d'éclair transperça son corps et il s'écroula sur le sol prit de convulsions, j'en profitai pour m'enfuir laissant Eleazar dans sa souffrance. Je parvins difficilement à contrôler l'électricité qui semblaient vouloir s'échapper de mes mains, brisant par mégarde trois arbres pendant ma course. Après quelques kilomètres, j'atteignis une petite ville et par chance, je remarqua l'enseigne d'un hôtel un peu plus loin dans la rue. Tentant de me calmer, je m'adossa à un mur afin de reprendre mon souffle et de ravaler ma colère, mais j'entendis une voix masculine me demander si j'allais bien...

- Ça va super! Lançai-je en scrutant le sol

- Vous êtes sur? Insista t-il, je peux vous emmenez boire un verre, ça vous remontera le moral!

- Je vous conseil de passer votre chemin, fulminai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas relever la tête

- Bon, ok, fit-il en levant les mains en l'air

Enfin, il me fit le plaisir de s'en aller, je me dirigea alors vers l'hôtel, me précipita dans le hall et demanda une chambre à un homme qui paraissait réellement s'ennuyer derrière son comptoir...

- Une chambre simple? Me demanda t-il

- Oui, merci

Il me tendit les clés en me précisant de monter au troisième étage et qu'il s'agissait de la chambre numéro trente huit. Arrivé dans la chambre, je m'installa sur le lit essayant de me détendre un peu afin de me mettre les idées au clair, je me décidai également à contacter Carlisle pou le prévenir de ce que j'avais fait à Eleazar, pour mon plus grand bonheur, je tombai sur son répondeur...

- Carlisle, c'est Sam... je suis désolé, si désolé... j'ai fait du mal à Eleazar, je l'ai laissé sur la route menant à l'aéroport, je vous supplie d'aller voir s'il va bien

Puis je raccrochai, espérant que celui qui avait simplement voulut m'aider aille bien. Je m'allongea sur le lit pour réfléchir un moment, je n'avais rien et ce que j'avais cru pouvoir obtenir venait de m'être enlevé. J'avais été si naïve de penser qu'Edward pouvait réellement m'aimer, mais c'est à moi que j'en voulais, je savais que je ne devais pas coucher avec lui et pourtant j'avais fini par me laisser aller dans ses bras. Mes expériences passées m'avaient apprises que je ne faisais pas parti des gens qui avaient droit de se laisser envahir par ses émotions, c'est exactement pour cette raison que j'avais fait le choix de ne m'attacher à personne...jamais je n'aurais dû laisser cette foutu famille s'approcher de moi, jamais je n'aurais dû vouloir comprendre mon mal et surtout, jamais je n'aurai dû espérer me rapprocher d'Edward...

Après tout sans les Cullen, je n'aurais pas ressenti le besoin de comprendre quoi que se soit! Et maintenant, je ne voyais plus aucun avenir, c'est depuis que j'avais recommencé à me servir de mes pouvoirs que j'avais toutes les peines à les contenir, je risquai de blessé quelqu'un dès que je subissais une forte émotion, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'approcher de trop près un humain...je ne pouvais donc plus danser ou même faire la serveuse! A moins d'opter pour travailler dans un cirque, que pouvais-je faire avec mes capacités?

Tuer? Je n'en avais aucune envie...j'avais l'impression que quelque soit l'importance de ma colère, j'étais incapable de le vouloir...Alors quoi d'autre? J'avais beau y réfléchir rien ne me vint à l'esprit, je ne pouvais vivre ni avec les humains, ni avec les vampires, avant de rencontrer les Cullen, j'étais sur de n'être qu'une simple fille possédant des dons, à présent j'étais un monstre, ni humaine, ni vampire, j'avais passé mon enfance avec une famille qui n'était pas la mienne, et depuis que j'avais découvert que je n'étais que le fruit d'une expérience, un mélange d'a.d.n de plusieurs vampires et d'une pauvre humaine qui n'avait servi que d'incubateur...quoi de plus monstrueux?

Lorsque Carlisle m'avait demandé si j'avais déjà entendu parler des vampires, je lui avait menti, quand j'étais enfant et que ma « mère d'adoption » n'était pas encore malade, elle écrivait beaucoup, elle m'avait toujours interdit de toucher à son ordinateur, mais un jour elle alla en ville en le laissant allumé, la curiosité l'emporta rapidement et je pu lire quelques lignes, cela parlé d'êtres se nourrissant de sang humain et possédant d'incroyables pouvoirs, je n'eus pas le temps de continuer ma lecture, c'est mon beau père qui l'interrompue en rentrant sa voiture dans le garage. Sur le moment, j'avais imaginé une histoire de sorcière ou de la magie noir, une fiction se basant certainement sur ce qu'elle m'avait vu faire...mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de journal intime...

Je me levai brusquement du lit et décida de me rendre dans la boutique se trouvant dans le hall de l'hôtel, le magasin était ouvert mais j'attendis de longue minutes avant que quelqu'un daigne enfin apparaître, et enfin une petite blonde me fit le plaisir de me rejoindre...

- Excusez moi, je travail seule en cette période de l'année, se justifia t-elle

- Pas grave, répondis-je sèchement

- Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une piscine dans cet hôtel, vous vendez des maillots de bain?

- Oui, vous avez une préférence? Me questionna t-elle en me priant de la suivre

- Noir, une pièce et je fais du 38...

- Nous avons plusieurs modèles, je suis sur que vous allez trouver votre bonheur!

- Je ne cherche pas le bonheur mais un maillot de bain! Crachai-je, attrapez le premier à porter de main et je l'achète

- Heu...très bien, répondit-elle gênée

Elle attrapa ce qui devait être le plus cher et me le montra, attendant mon approbation, pour toute réponse, je lui tendit la carte de crédit. Après m'avoir rendu la carte, elle commença à emballer le maillot mais je lui fit signe d'arrêter. Je la salua rapidement, sortis de la boutique et emprunta le couloir menant à la piscine de l'hôtel en espérant qu'il n'y aurait personne et je fus heureuse que ce soit le cas...j'allais me changer dans les vestiaires et je ressorti rapidement pour plonger dans l'eau.

« Avec le voltage que semblait pouvoir produire mes mains, ce serait rapidement terminé! », pensai-je, je me plaça au milieu de la piscine, enleva le bandeau avec lequel j'avais attaché mes cheveux et le mis dans ma bouche afin de ne pas attirer l'attention en hurlant. Je fermai les yeux essayant de trouver le courage nécessaire, me concentrant sur mes mains pour en tirer le plus de puissance possible...et le choc se fit sentir, me coupant littéralement le souffle, je mordis le bandeau le plus fort possible mais j'eus beau y mettre toute la puissance dont je disposai, à part une douleur atroce et l'eau qui semblait s'agiter, je ne parvint pas à obtenir le résultat souhaité. Je frappa l'eau de mes deux mains, exaspéré, fatigué, je recrachai mon bandeau dans la piscine et sorti rapidement de l'eau, je n'avais pas eu la présence d'esprit de prendre une serviette tant j'étais persuadé que ça marcherait...

Je restai donc assise sur le carrelage froid attendant de sécher un peu avant de remettre mes vêtements. Je désespérai vraiment, même le suicide ne m'étais pas permis, alors que me restait-il? Je ne pouvais pas passer le reste de ma vie dans des chambres d'hôtel payant la note avec l'argent de Carlisle, d'autant plus que je craignais de plus en plus d'être aussi immortelle que ces Cullen, la décharge que je m'étais infligé dans l'eau aurait dû me tuer, or j'étais toujours en vie. Alors que je réfléchissais essayant de trouver une solution, je fus interrompu par une voix masculine particulièrement familière, une voix que j'aurai voulu ne jamais plus entendre...

ELLE

- Sam, supplia t-il, pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre, je me levai pour me précipiter dans les vestiaires, je m'habillai rapidement et ressorti sans même lever les yeux vers lui qui était resté près de la porte.

- Dis moi ce qui se passe! S'énerva t-il en se plantant devant moi, je ne veux pas te laisser partir, je t'en supplie, ne me fait pas ça...

Encore une fois, je l'ignorai en passant devant lui pour sortir, mais il me retint par le bras ce qui eu le dont de le projeter contre la porte, il se releva rapidement et se replaça devant moi

- Il va falloir que tu me tue, déclara t-il, je préfère que tu me tue plutôt que de te voir partir

- Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de haine, murmurai-je, ne t'approche pas de moi

- Pourquoi? S'écria t-il, que s'est-il passé?

- Demande à Eleazar, me contentai-je de répondre en ouvrant la porte

- Mais je te le demande à toi, insista t-il

- Arrête! Ça suffit Edward! M'écriais-je en scrutant ses iris, rentre chez toi maintenant, lui intimai-je

- Oui, se contenta t-il de répondre

Je sorti rapidement pour retourner dans ma chambre, aller prendre mon sac et disparaître, sachant qu'à mi chemin il comprendrait que je l'est manipulé pour qu'il s'en aille, il ne mettrait pas longtemps à revenir. Je sorti dans la rue et marcha un long moment en me demandant où je pourrais aller, il commençait à faire nuit, j'aurais voulu fuir suffisamment loin pour être tranquille au moins un moment, mais je savais qu'avec Edward cela était inutile, il pourrait facilement tracé mon odeur, de plus je ne possédai pas sa vitesse et face à lui, je ne parvenais jamais à me concentrer suffisamment pour manipuler complétement son esprit, quoi que je lui ordonne, il reprendrait rapidement le contrôle de lui même, ce qui ne me laissé que peu d'avance. Alors que je marchai sans but perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis les hurlements d'une femme, je m'approcha doucement de la voiture d'où venaient les cris et je vis un homme qui tenait ce qui semblait être sa victime, qui n'était pas une femme mais une adolescente tentant de se débattre sans succès. Je me mis à courir vers le véhicule, j'ouvris la portière passager et lui ordonna de la lâcher, ce qu'il fit aussitôt...

- Rentre chez toi, lançai-je à la gamine qui était en pleure

- T'es qui toi? Cracha l'homme avant d'essayer de refermer la portière

- Non, non, toi et moi on va passer un moment ensemble, dis-je d'une voix suave

- Ah! En fait tu voulais prendre sa place! Lança t-il fièrement en me scrutant, c'est mieux, beaucoup mieux...

- Oui, je vais prendre sa place, dis-je un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, il y a un coin tranquille un peu plus loin, on y va?

- Où tu veux...

Je lui indiqua le parking se trouvant derrière l'hôtel d'où je venais, il gara la voiture et fit l'erreur de poser sa main sur ma cuisse, je posa alors la mienne sur son torse en me concentrant au mieux...

- Je veux que tu te laisse faire, lui intimai-je en fixant ses yeux, et je veux que tu reste conscient...

- Oui, répondit-il

Il resta totalement immobile, je déplaça alors ma main sur son entre jambe et lui envoya une décharge douloureuse mais modéré, je ne voulais pas qu'il meurt, pas tout de suite du moins...

La douleur qu'il ressentait sembla insupportable, alors qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas de hurler, moi je tentais de me battre contre mon désir de le foudroyer, un désir que je ne me serais jamais cru capable de ressentir...et pourtant...à cet instant, je ressentais une haine sans fin envers lui et un plaisir indescriptible à le torturer, sa souffrance paraissait absorber la mienne...

Alors que je lui assenait plusieurs décharges la portière conducteur fut arraché et Edward l'extirpa du véhicule, j'en sortais également et scruta son sauveur avec hargne...

- Tu protège les violeurs maintenant? Demandai-je haineuse, arrête de te mêler de ma vie Edward, ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver

- Comment ça un violeur? S'exclama t-il en scrutant l'homme toujours à terre

Je ne lui répondis pas et avança vers ma victime, replaça ma main sur son entrejambe et continua la séance de torture jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais tenter de violer qui que ce soit, mais Edward tenta de nouveau de s'interposer

- Tu vas le regretter, ne fais pas ça, me supplia t-il

Je me tournai alors vers lui en abandonnant ma victime, je fixai le bellâtre avec une colère non dissimulé pendant un long moment...

- Faire quoi? Crachai-je en m'éloignant, tu peux fière de toi, aujourd'hui, tu as sauvé la vie d'un monstre

- Attends! S'écria Edward, où vas-tu?

- Loin de toi, me contentai-je de répondre en quittant le parking

- Samantha, pourquoi tu fais ça? Insista l'éphèbe en me suivant

- Edward, je veux juste que tu me laisse tranquille, c'est si difficile à comprendre? Demandai-je en tentant de garder mon calme

- Je veux juste une explication, insista t-il

- Et je t'ai déjà dit de la demander à Eleazar...

Il se planta devant moi pour m'empêcher de passer, je m'efforçai de ne pas lâcher le sol des yeux...

- Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien Edward, je vais de nouveau t'obliger à retourner chez toi...

- Et je reviendrais, j'ai l'éternité devant moi, déclara t-il fièrement

- Peut-être que c'est ça le problème! M'écriai-je hors de moi, tu devrais peut-être aller la rejoindre?

- Si tu veux me tuer, soit, je ne me défendrai pas...

Je tentai alors de l'attaquer, sans y parvenir, une force que je ne saurais décrire m'en empêchai, certainement cette partie de moi qui n'était que le résidu de sa Bella...

- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Edward, quand vas-tu enfin me laisser tranquille? Je ne suis plus « ta » Bella, murmurai-je

- Comment ça tu n'es plus Bella?

- Laisse tomber! Crachai-je en lui tournant le dos

Mais de nouveau, il me fit face avec une expression de douleur qui me brisa littéralement le cœur, il fallait qu'il sache... de moi ou d'un autre... je lui caressa la joue retenant avec difficulté mes larmes, puis me sentant incapable de lui faire face, je me retournai de nouveau sans m'éloignai cependant...

- Quelques jours après être arrivé chez vous, j'ai...commencé à faire des rêves étranges, dans chacun de ces rêves vous apparaissiez...

- Vous?

- Ta famille et toi, je ne comprenais pas, je me voyais me levant le matin pour aller en cour, un homme habillé en policier me disant que j'allais être en retard, je t'ai vu toi... dans une clairière dont le sol était jonché de fleurs violettes, nous nous embrassions...bref, soupirai-je, il semblerait que j'ai hérité de son âme!

Rassemblant le peu de courage dont je disposai, je fis l'effort de me retourner afin de lui faire face, mais il se laissa tomber au sol, décontenancé par ma déclaration, aux portes de la catatonie...je m'approcha doucement de lui, me baissant pour me retrouver à sa hauteur...

- Tu ne m'a jamais aimé Edward, susurrai-je à son oreille, c'est elle que tu sent en moi...

Je me relevai et m'éloigna en le laissant sur place espérant que ce que je venais de lui dire suffirait à faire en sorte qu'il ne s'approche plus jamais de moi...


	8. Chapter 8

DECISION

Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution, aller en Italie, seul les Volturi pourraient me tuer, je savais que les Cullen n'accepteraient jamais et je voulais vraiment en finir, à vrai dire, je n'en pouvais plus...j'avais passé ma vie à fuir pour ne pas souffrir et je commençais à me dire que ce devait être mon destin, alors mourir me paraissait être la chose la plus sensé, la réaction d'Edward avait fini de me convaincre, un être tel que moi n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde... j'irais donc en Italie, j'attaquerais les Volturi et je les laisseraient me tuer.

Je prenais un taxi et demanda au chauffeur de me conduire à l'aéroport, après plus d'une heure de trajet, celui-ci déposa devant le hall d'entrée, je lui tendit un billet et sorti du véhicule et resta un moment immobile à contempler le ciel, je me sentais bouillir, mon esprit n'était que confusion et peine, j'avais peur et à cet instant la solitude me pesé, m'écrasant de tout son poids.

J'achetai un billet pour le premier vol en partance pour Rome avec une escale à New York, le départ été dans deux heures, je m'attardai donc dans un des cafés de l'aéroport, m'installant à une table isolé où j'espérai bien avoir la paix, mais alors que j'étais en pleine lecture du journal, une femme s'installa à ma table sans s'inquiétait de l'éventuelle dérangement...

- Bonjour Samantha, lança t-elle joyeusement

- Je peux vous aidez? Demandai-je sans lever les yeux de ma lecture

- C'est plutôt moi qui peux t'aider, répondit-elle d'un trait, je connais tes projets jeune Samantha et je peux t'offrir disons... une porte de sortie...

- Qui êtes vous? Crachai-je excédé par sa bonne humeur

Je daignais alors lever les yeux vers elle, espérant pressé sa réponse qui me parut prendre un temps fou, comme si elle cherchait à être cohérente

- Une amie...

Cohérente? Pensai-je, me voilà ami avec quelqu'un que je n'ai jamais vu...

- Je n'ai pas d'ami, je répète ma question, qui êtes vous?

- Je m'appelle Mira et je suis là pour te faire une offre, m'expliqua t-elle, ce serait dommage de te laisser mourir inutilement...

- Qui êtes vous? Répétai-je, et ne me dites pas une amie qui s'appelle Mira...

- Je travail pour un groupe de personne qui m'ont offert une nouvelle vie alors que je voulais en finir tout comme toi...

- J'en suis ravis pour vous! Me moquai-je, maintenant fichez moi la paix, j'ai un avion à prendre

- Laisse moi au moins t'en dire plus et si vraiment ça ne t'intéresse pas, je te laisserai prendre cet avion

- Votre aval n'est pas nécessaire, c'est non et puisque vous semblez savoir qui je suis, vous devriez également savoir qu'il ne fait pas bon me pousser à bout...

Je me levai pour m'éloigner de cette femme qui malgré une beauté déroutante, paraissait plus blafarde que la plupart des vampires que j'avais déjà rencontré. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire deux pas, que toute les personnes dans l'aéroport parurent se figer, tout était immobile dans l'immense hall d'embarquement, je me tournai vers ma visiteuse, lui demandant du regard une explication...

- Laisse moi dire ce que j'ai à dire avant de rejeter ma proposition

- Libère ces gens et fiche moi la paix! Intimai-je mes iris plongés les siens

- Désolé Samantha, tant que mon ami sera près de moi, ton pouvoir de persuasion n'aura aucun effet sur moi, lança t-elle fièrement

Cette femme commençait vraiment à m'énerver mais si elle n'était pas seule, peut-être n'aurai-je pas besoin d'aller en Italie pour obtenir ce que je désirai, je concentrai un voltage suffisamment dangereux dans les paumes de mes mains et lui envoya une décharge qui l'expédia à travers une baie vitrée, c'est alors que comme je l'imaginai, un homme blond à la peau pratiquement translucide se jeta sur moi, je fermai les yeux attendant la mort mais j'entendis Mira hurler...

- Arrête! S'écria t-elle, c'est exactement ce qu'elle cherche

- Je ne pense pas, se défendit-il en m'empoignant par le cou, elle à juste présumé de ses forces

- Crois moi, plaida Mira, si elle avait voulu se défendre, tu serais déjà mort et moi aussi d'ailleurs...lâche la!

- Si tu me relâche, je vous tue tous les deux, fulminai-je

- Samantha, si il y a bien une chose dont je sois sur, c'est que l'idée de tuer te répugne

- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sur de toi, lançai-je un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres

- Écoute, laisse moi t'expliquer ce que nous attendons de toi, si après m'avoir écouté tu veux toujours mourir, je te promet que nous te tuerons nous même

- Je préfère me rendre en Italie, contrai-je, puisque apparemment le blondinet semble incapable de me tuer...

- Si tu vas voir les Volturi seule, Aro devinera très vite qui tu es et il te manipulerons, tu n'utilise pas correctement ton pouvoir de persuasion, plaida t-elle, et tu le sais très bien, ils vont te manipuler et te garderont prisonnière

- Ok, je veux bien entendre ce que tu as à dire, me résignai-je, et toi lâche moi! Lançai-je à l'intention de mon agresseur

Mais celui-ci refusa d'obtempérer expliquant qu'il était plus sage de prendre des précautions, je ne le laissa pas terminer son monologue et l'envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout du hall

- Tu vois! S'écria Mira à l'intention de son compagnon, si elle avait vraiment voulu te tuer, ce serait fait depuis longtemps...

- Bon, je t'écoute, crachai-je impatiente

- Allons dans un endroit plus calme, proposa t-elle, ce que nous avons à t'apprendre est assez... étrange...

- Au point ou j'en suis, marmonnai-je, libère ces gens et allons dehors

Autour de nous, le temps reprit son cour et je suivi les deux vampires à l'extérieur, ils m'emmenèrent devant une Mercedes noire, m'invitèrent à m'y installer et firent de même.

- On va t'emmener voir quelqu'un, m'informa Mira

- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, objectai-je en rouvrant la portière pour sortir

- Si tu veux tout savoir, il te faut le rencontrer, contra l'homme

- Martin, le réprimanda Mira, ne soit pas si dure, il est naturel qu'elle se méfie. Ne t'inquiète pas Samantha, je tiendrais ma promesse...

- Ce serait plus sur pour ta santé...

Il démarra la voiture et après un voyage de plusieurs heures dans un silence de mort, il stoppa le véhicule devant une petite maison en briques totalement isolée de la ville.

- Nous y somme! Déclara Mira, notre maître sera ravi de te rencontrer, il attend cela depuis longtemps...

- Votre « maître »? Répétai-je, de mieux en mieux...

- Il n'aime pas trop qu'on l'appelle comme ça, le défendit-elle, mais nous avons énormément de respect pour lui et il mérite cette distinction

- Si tu le dis! Lançais-je en sortant du véhicule

Je suivais Mira dans la maison qui vu de l'extérieur ne payait pas de mine, mais était magnifiquement décoré à l'intérieur. Arrivé dans un petit salon, elle me pria de m'installer sur un fauteuil et m'informa qu'elle allait chercher son « maitre ». Je n'eus à patienter que quelques secondes et un homme au physique à couper le souffle fit son apparition, il faisait au moins deux mètres, était brun et avait la peau mate...

- Samantha! S'exclama t-il en affichant un sourire radieux, j'avais vraiment hâte de te rencontrer

- Tant mieux pour vous, crachai-je en m'efforçant de ne pas le regarder. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

- Mira m'a prévenu que tu avais du caractère, je suis ravis de constater qu'elle avait raison...

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour papoter, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Répétai-je

- J'ai beaucoup de choses à te révéler Samantha...

- Me révéler quoi sur quoi? Crachai-je sur de ne rien vouloir entendre

- Sur la vie, sur son origine, sur ta destiné...

- Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne, Bella avait une destiné, ce n'est pas mon cas...ça ne m'intéresse pas, maintenant ramenez moi Mira, elle a une promesse à tenir

- Je te demande d'écouter tout ce que j'ai à te dire, et si cela ne t'intéresse pas, je te tuerai, je t'en fait la promesse

- Mira m'a déjà offert ce cadeau, vous n'allez pas me dire qu'ils vous faut être deux pour venir à bout de moi? Et puis qui me dit que vous en avez le pouvoir? Vous paraissez plus humain qu'autre chose

- Je manipule mon apparence à volonté, quand à ton envie de mourir, si c'est toujours le cas lorsque je t'aurais expliqué certaines choses, je te démembrerai et je te brulerai...

- Très bien, me résignai-je

- Je m'appelle Ahmès, commença t-il en s'installant sur le divan face à moi, je suis née en 1943 avant jésus-Christ dans l'Égypte ancienne, je n'étais qu'un paysan à cette époque, un jour alors que je revenais du Nil, il se passa quelque chose que je crus d'abord être l'œuvre des dieux...

- L'œuvre des dieux? Répétai-je moqueuse

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fixa un long moment en souriant timidement, puis son visage reprit une expression grave, son regard se planta sur ses mains et il continua son monologue...

- A cette époque, tout ce qui paraissait inhabituel était de source divine, se justifia t-il, nous nous accrochions à nos croyances pour expliquer tout ce qui était inexplicable...

- Très bien, et que s'est-il passé? Le pressai-je

- J'ai rencontré l'une des nôtres, alors que je me rapprochai du village, je croisa une femme qui tenait d'un bras une pierre que seul une dizaine d'hommes auraient pu déplacer, lorsqu'elle me vit, elle balança le rocher au loin et se tourna vers moi, j'étais si effrayé que je fus incapable de bouger, la seule chose que j'eus la force de faire, c'est prier...

- Et?

- Elle se contenta de humer mon odeur et disparut, mais elle revint pendant la nuit, me parla dans une langue étrangère, elle ne paraissait pas méchante, plutôt suppliante, elle se pencha sur moi et me mordis, elle transporta mon corps dans une petite maison abandonné loin du village, après trois jours de tortures, je me réveillai vampire...

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec moi...

- Le rapport c'est que toi et moi avons vécu la même chose, quelqu'un t'a t-il déjà parlé de Bella? Demanda t-il à demi mot

- Pas vraiment, répondis-je, je sais juste qu'elle était la femme...d'un ami, elle avait choisi d'elle même de devenir comme son mari, je ne sais rien de plus

- Lorsqu'une une personne meurt, si son âme est suffisamment forte elle peut se réincarner, c'est Bella qui dévoila aux vampires qu'ils pouvaient conserver leur âme et c'est elle qui a décimé une grande partie des Volturi...

- Attends, attends, attends, m'affolai-je, j'ai vue les Volturi il y a quelques temps et ils allaient très bien...

- Il y a une chose essentielle que Bella n'a pas comprit, c'est elle qui à réintégré les âmes dans les corps des vampires ayant perdu leur conscience... avant de tuer Aro, elle l'a touché, ce qui a suffit pour lui rendre son âme et c'est ça qui lui a permit de se réincarner, il y a quelques années, il est parvenu à prendre le contrôle de son hôte, il a réussi à retrouver Marcus, l'un des rares que Bella à laissé en vie, Marcus l'a transformé, ils ont réussi à tuer Bella et ils ont reformé leur clan...

- Je ne comprends pas comment Aro a put faire ça...est-ce que ça veut dire que Bella pourrait se débarrasser de moi et me voler mon corps?

- Je ne pense pas que Bella ferait une chose pareil, de plus l'âme de Bella est très jeune comparé à celle de Aro, c'est ce qui lui a permit d'exister comme une entité indépendante de son hôte au lieu d'en faire parti...

- Donc Bella lui a rendu son âme, ce qui lui a permit de se réincarner, ensuite il est parvenu à prendre la place du mec qui avait hérité de son âme?

- C'est à peut près ça...

- Je ne comprends pas, lançais-je confuse, si une âme est réincarné, comment peut-elle être réincarné tout en étant ailleurs en même temps?

- C'est une très bonne question! S'exclama t-il, c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais pour dire les choses simplement, tu n'as pas hérité de l'âme de Bella dans son intégralité. Lorsqu'une personne meurt, son âme se divise, et une petite partie de cette âme sert à créer une nouvelle âme, c'est comme de récolter une graine pour créer une nouvelle plante...

- Donc, quand un enfant vient au monde, il n'a pas d'âme?

- Bien sur que si! S'exclama t-il. Mais c'est dans le ventre de sa mère que l'âme intègre le corps, dans le cas de Aro, il a réussi à intégrer la petite graine et la plante dans le corps de l'enfant, il a été contraint de se cacher jusqu'à ce que l'enfant devienne adulte, un corps humain ne peut survivre avec deux âmes, il est parvenu à prendre le dessus sur le jeune garçon et la suite tu la connait...

- Comment est morte Bella? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait de grands pouvoirs, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit morte aussi facilement

- C'est vrai, mais elle s'est trop relâché, lorsqu'elle a décidé de créer cette...organisation, elle a fait l'erreur de distribuer sa force et ses pouvoirs à ses proches pour les protéger... en renaissant, Aro est devenu beaucoup plus puissant et il a acquit une certaine connaissance, il l'a attiré à l'écart alors qu'il était toujours humain pour qu'elle ne se méfie pas, mais il n'est pas venu seul, quatre autres vampires l'ont accompagné, des vampires qui en voulaient à Bella de les avoir sevré de force, Aro avait comprit qu'à la seconde ou Bella serait morte son attraction sur le venin disparaitrait avec elle...c'est ce qui s'est passé, elle n'a rien vu venir, bien trop confiante, ils l'ont décapité et ont brulé son corps en quelques secondes...

- C'est ignoble...mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les Cullen n'ont pas été tués avec elle...

- Les Volturi savaient qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance, l'organisation que Bella avait créer comptait de nombreux vampires, ils devaient d'abord la tuer, ensuite ils leur fallait démanteler l'organisation, soit en tuant les vampires en faisant parti, soit en leur proposant de les rejoindre, ils en ont décimé une grande partie...

- Et les Cullen n'ont rien fait? Demandai-je étonné

- A ce jour, les Cullen ne savent toujours pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, ils se doute que les Volturi y sont pour quelque chose depuis qu'ils ont apprit que le clan s'était reformé, Edward a voulut y aller, mais sa famille l'en a empêché...

- Comment ont-ils apprit qu'elle était morte?

- As-tu entendu parlé de Yahel et Zaher?

- Je n'en ai pas souvenir, répondis-je en fouillant ma mémoire

- Ce sont deux vampires qui après avoir tenté de se laisser mourir sont parvenu à quitter leurs corps, ils sont devenu des sortes de fantômes. Ils ont le pouvoir d'investir un corps humain, et c'est ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'elle est morte. Ils étaient très proche de Bella, malheureusement, ils étaient tous deux occupé à éviter une guerre lorsque Bella s'est fait piégé, c'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas put la prévenir. C'est une fois hors des corps qu'ils possédaient qu'ils ont apprit sa mort, mais ils n'ont rien vu de ce qui s'est passé...

- Mais Alice aurait dû voir quelque chose! Lançai-je énervé

- La plupart des pouvoirs que possèdent les vampires étaient inefficaces sur Bella, seul très peu d'entre eux étaient capables de lui nuire, la... »renaissance » de Aro lui a permit non seulement de comprendre mais aussi de voir des choses qui ne lui était pas accessible lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'âme...

- Et comment sais-tu tout cela? Demandai-je suspicieuse

- L'un de mes pouvoirs consiste à comprendre, en fait, je comprends tout ou presque. Par ailleurs, il y a bien longtemps, j'ai dû me battre pour conserver mon corps, à cette époque Zaher n'avait pas autant de scrupules...lorsqu'il à comprit qu'il devrait vivre l'éternité sans corps, il a tenté de me voler le mien, et c'est grâce à mon pouvoir que j'ai pu l'en empêcher, ils raconte partout qu'ils ne peuvent pas posséder le corps d'un vampire, la vérité c'est que s'ils faisaient ça, le vampire succomberait à coup sur! J'ai eu beaucoup de chance...

- Je n'en reviens pas! Marmonnai-je en secouant la tête, mais qu'attendez-vous de moi?

- Que tu poursuive l'œuvre de Bella bien sur! En commençant par tuer les Volturi une bonne fois pour toute

- Désolé, mais je ne possède pas les pouvoirs de Bella...

- Bien sur que si et contrairement à elle, tu sauras tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, la première chose est que si Bella avait le pouvoir de faire renaitre une âme, elle avait aussi le pouvoir de la détruire...

- Une seconde! M'exclamai-je en levant les mains en l'air, je n'ai pas ce genre de pouvoir...

- Et moi je te dis que si, tu as besoin d'entrainement, c'est tout!

Il s'avança vers moi, scruta mes iris et prit mes mains...

- Samantha, tu voulais une raison de vivre, en voici une bonne...

- Je...je ne sais pas...

- Je voudrais que tu y réfléchisse, si tu accepte, il faudra que tu parle à ton frère

- Pardon? M'écriai-je, non, ça il n'en est pas question, il a souffert des années en se faisant manipuler par ces Volturi, il n'est pas question que je lui impose une nouvelle confrontation avec eux, il est heureux depuis qu'il vit avec les Cullen et je tiens à ce qu'il le reste!

- Dans ce cas, tu devra lui emprunter ses pouvoirs, son esprit est trop faible, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est fait manipuler aussi facilement...

- Je ne veux pas lui voler ses pouvoirs, contrai-je

- Pas lui voler, tu vas dupliquer ses pouvoirs comme Bella le faisait, mais nous parlerons de cela une autre fois, je t'en ai appris beaucoup aujourd'hui, il te faut un peu de temps pour intégrer les informations et puis tu dois avoir faim! S'exclama t-il toutes dents dehors

- Heu...j'en sais rien...

- Viens Samantha, dit-il en me prenant par la main, je vais te prouver que je suis un excellent cuisinier!

J'hésitai quelques secondes, j'avais encore tellement de questions, mais il avait raison, j'avais besoin de temps, si je continuai, je risquai de me noyer sous les réponses...


	9. Chapter 9

OUBLIE-LE!

Ahmès me traina jusqu'à la cuisine, m'installa sur un tabouret et se pressa de cuisiner, tout cela le plus naturellement du monde, comme si nous étions amis de longue date, moi, j'avais un mal fou à réfléchir, je restai assise en fixant le plan de travail, je rêvai d'une vie normal et tout ce à quoi j'avais droit était un monde peuplé de monstres, c'est d'ailleurs ce que j'étais...un monstre. Mon hôte posa un assiette devant moi et me mit une fourchette dans la main, sans porter attention à ce que je portai à ma bouche, j'engouffrai une bouché... « des pâtes », pensai-je, il s'installa devant moi accoudé à la table, ses mains portant son magnifique visage, attendant impatiemment un commentaire de ma part, lorsque mon regard croisa le sien, je ressenti la tendresse qui émana de lui, cet homme...ce vampire avait de la tendresse pour moi... « je ne suis qu'un monstre! » me répétai-je silencieusement, ni humaine, ni vampire... même mon âme ne m'appartient pas, j'attrapai le verre de vin posé devant moi, le but d'un trait et le fixa longuement, à ce moment là, je ne portai plus aucune attention à Almès, qu'étais-je en train de faire avec ce vampire? Me demandai-je, j'ai essayai d'avoir une vie normale près des Cullen et on ne peu pas dire que cela ait été un succès... Je me revoyais chez les Culen, Edward s'affairent à cuisiner pour moi... tous ces moments ou j'avais crus pouvoir avoir une vie normal, tout cela pour être de nouveau déçu...

Je pris conscience que je ne devais pas rester chez mon hôte, je ne pouvais pas être proche de qui que ce soit, d'autant plus qu'il était venu vers moi pour Bella lui aussi...les Cullen avaient été proche de moi à cause de Bella, Edward...et maintenant ce vampire se tenant devant moi, même s'il était évident que lui ne cherchait qu'à utiliser mes pouvoirs...

- Alors ce sera toujours comme ça? Murmurais-je pour moi-même

- Qu'est-ce qui sera toujours comme ça? Demanda mon hôte

J'avais totalement oublié que je n'étais pas seule, entendre sa voix eu le don de me surprendre et le verre se brisa dans ma main, me baissant légèrement, je regardai le sang couler sur mon poignée, j'attrapai un morceaux de verre en regardant Almès, en tentant désespérément de retenir mes larmes...

- Je t'ai écouté! Lançai-je le sel inondant mon visage, je suis désolé, maintenant je voudrais juste mourir...

- Et tu veux que je te tue comme ça? Demanda t-il en fixant mon poignée, ses yeux muant au rouge vif

- Oui, me contentai-je de répondre en m'entaillant le poignée de plus belle

Il fut devant moi en une seconde, me regarda un moment dans les yeux puis il porta mon poignée à sa bouche se contentant de lécher ma blessure...

- Tu es délicieuse, murmura t-il en fixant mes iris, si délicieuse que ce serait un crime de tout boire en une seule fois... si tu ne veux plus de ta vie, alors donne la moi!

Il caressa mon visage, puis me conduisit vers la salle de bain sans arrêter de boire les gouttes de sang qui perlés sur mon poignée. Il attrapa du fil, une aiguille, quelques compresses et du désinfectant dans la boite à pharmacie, s'installa par terre et m'attira sur lui...

- Heureusement ce n'est pas très profond, déclara t-il en scrutant ma blessure, préviens moi la prochaine fois que tu veux t'entailler, je ne veux pas en perdre une goutte...

- Laisse moi mourir... s'il te plait, murmurai-je, tes yeux sont rouges, comment peux tu te contrôler?

- Je suis beaucoup plus vieux que tous les Cullen réuni, ricana t-il, je peux te goutté à volonté...

- N'as tu pas un peu de fierté? Crachai-je, tiens ta promesse...

- Oublie le, éluda t-il, reste ici avec moi...

- Tu voudrais que j'oublie ma vie et que je n'existe plus que pour servir tes plans? Demandai-je sarcastique, tiens ta promesse, tue moi! Moi sang est délicieux, non?

- C'est toi qui est délicieuse, contra t-il en me fixant et je ne vois pas Bella lorsque je te regarde, c'est Samantha que je vois...

- Non, ce sont ses pouvoirs que tu vois, si tu n'est pas capable de tenir ta promesse, alors ton amie va pouvoir le faire...

- Je ne la laisserais pas faire! Lança t-il en souriant, oublie le et reste avec moi, répéta t-il

Il venait juste de terminer de recoudre ma blessure, je me levai mais il me retint par le bras et je retombé de nouveau sur ses genoux, la colère s'empara de moi, je tentai alors de cacher mes mains et l'électricité qui semblait s'y agitait afin de ne pas le blessé, mais il attrapa une de mes mains et la posa contre son torse, ce qui eu le don de le faire sursauté...

- Je veux bien supporter ta souffrance, annonça t-il ses iris plongés dans les miens...

- Arrête ça! Je vais te blesser! Lançai-je

Il me regarda un long moment en supportant la douleur de la décharge puis m'embrassa violemment, puis passionnément et enfin tendrement...

- Oublie-le, répéta t-il

Je me dégageai non sans mal de son étreinte en continuant à pleurer, je ne comprenais pas son attitude, pourquoi avait-il tant de tendresse pour moi alors qu'il ne me connaissait pas? Me voulait-il moi ou les pouvoirs que semblait abrité mon corps? J'étais encore plus perdu... mais son baiser me fit comprendre que j'aimai Edward à la folie...

- Je ne peux pas arrêter de l'aimer si facilement, murmurai-je plus pour moi même

- Es-tu sur que c'est bien toi qui l'aime? Ne serai-ce pas plutôt les sentiments de Bella que tu ressent pour lui?

C'est mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard, j'y avait déjà pensé, mais de l'entendre... j'aimai de toutes mes forces celui que j'avais tant essayé de rejeter... peut-être était-ce pour ça? Je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur, je voulais comprendre ce qui lui faisait ressentir pareil émotion pour moi...

- Pourquoi as-tu de la tendresse pour moi?

- Coup de foudre, se contenta t-il de répondre

- Ne te fiche pas de moi...

- Je t'ai vu un soir à l'Eternity, je suis revenu trois fois, mais la troisième, on m'a dit que tu étais parti, j'ai cherché à en savoir plus sur toi et ce que j'ai découvert m'a beaucoup étonné... je t'ai cherché et te voilà...

- Comment as-tu pu en savoir autant?

- Il suffit de connaître les bonnes personnes, répondit-il en souriant

- Il est temps de partir pour moi, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

Il se leva et se précipita sur moi, me bloquant l'accès au couloir, je soupirai, fatigué...

- Laisse moi passer, demandai-je sans entrain

- Désolé, mais il n'en est pas question Samantha

Je lui assena une décharge qui l'expédia à l'autre bout du couloir, mais un autre vampire fit son apparition et je fus instantanément incapable de bouger, comme enfermé dans mon propre corps. Almès se planta devant moi l'air faussement attristé par la situation...

- Samantha, je ne te laisserai pas retourner vers lui...jamais! S'emporta t-il, vois-tu mon ami à un pouvoir similaire à ton pouvoir de persuasion, à la différence que lui contrôle ton corps et non ton esprit... en ce moment tu es trop faible pour résister et si tu essaye sache que ceux de mon clan s'en prendront aux Cullen... donc si tu tiens vraiment à eux, je te conseil de ne pas résister. Nous allons nous rendre chez eux, tu vas dupliquer les pouvoirs de ton frère, ensuite nous partirons, si tu reste tranquille tout se passera bien...

Je bouillais... ne parvenant même pas à parler, je ne voulais pas aller chez les Cullen et les exposer à un quelconque danger, s'il voulait que je le suive pour qu'ils restent en vie, j'aurais accepté sans hésiter, mais devoir lui faire face...je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ce qui se passé... malgré mes efforts Almès avait raison, j'étais totalement incapable de me défaire de l'emprise de mon tortionnaire, je n'étais plus qu'une vulgaire poupée entre ses mains...

PANIQUE

(Edward)

J'étais resté assis par terre un long, très long moment... perdu... Samantha était Bella? Avait-elle raison? Ce qui m'attirait irrémédiablement vers elle... c'était Bella? J'étais incapable de réagir, de même que j'avais été incapable de courir après elle, malgré cela, j'en avait terriblement envie, le fait de savoir qu'une petite partie de ma Bella résidait en elle me donné d'autant plus envie de courir après. Je m'étais imaginé ne plus jamais être capable d'être le même... incapable de prononcer un mot depuis sa disparition, je l'avait cherché longtemps, jusqu'à notre confrontation avec le nouvel Aro... il avait fait torturer ma famille sous mes yeux pendant des heures, c'était sa punition pour eux, la mienne étant d'en être qu'un témoin impuissant, du moins c'est ce que je pensai, il m'ordonna d'arrêter de la cherchait, que je n'aurais jamais plus la chance de la revoir... ces mots avaient fini de m'achever, je le supplia de me tuer, mais connaissant parfaitement mes moindres pensées, il savait que ce n'était justement pas la meilleurs des punitions pour moi, je devrais vivre... sans elle si je ne voulais pas qu'il se venge sur les miens par la suite, il voulait que je vive pour souffrir et était allé jusqu'à m'interdire de mourir, alors j'avais survécu ces décennies tel un mort vivant, ce que j'étais d'ailleurs. J'errai dans les ténèbres depuis des années, j'avais été si heureux auprès d'elle, tellement comblé par son amour, si fière de sa bonté, de sa force... depuis... la vie n'avait plus aucune saveur, je ne voulais rien... rien d'autre que la rejoindre, cela aurait été mon seul vœux, mais même cela Aro s'en été emparé, il n'a jamais avoué l'avoir tué, mais dès que je sus qu'il était réapparut, je compris que c'était lui, je gardai cependant un espoir qu'il la garde prisonnière quelque part., mais sans grande conviction...

Le jour où j'avais croisé Samantha dans la rue, ce fut un vrai choc, d'une part par sa ressemblance physique avec Bella, même si ses traits étaient différents, leurs silhouette était parfaitement identique et il est vrai que pendant une seconde mes yeux pensèrent que c'était elle, mais également par l'appel de mon être tout entier, chaque parcelle de mon corps voulait être près d'elle, sur le moment j'avais été vraiment surprit étant sur de ne pouvoir jamais plus aimer une autre femme que ma Bella, j'avais même essayé de repousser mes émotions...sans succès, je m'étais donc finalement résigné pensant que les coup de foudre existaient sans doute.

J'étais toujours assis par terre le regard perdu dans le vide, lorsque mon téléphone sonna, je l'attrapai frénétiquement me demandant qui pouvait me déranger dans un moment pareil... Carlisle...

- Allo

- Edward, tu l'as retrouvé?

- Oui... mais je l'ai laissé partir...

- Il faut que tu l'a retrouve Edward, Eleazar m'a expliqué, il ne faut pas qu'elle reste seule, j'imagine ce qu'elle doit ressentir, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse de bêtise...

- Elle me repousse à chaque fois que je m'approche d'elle Carlisle, je ne sais pas quoi faire et lorsqu'elle m'a dit... j'étais si choqué que je n'ai même pas eu la présence d'esprit de la rattraper

- Retrouve la et vite!

- Oui, tu as raison, je vais la retrouver, faite en de même de votre côté

- On se rappel plus tard

- ok

- Edward, attends! S'écria Carlisle

- Oui?

- Alice vient d'avoir une vision étrange, rentre rapidement...

- J'arrive

Je raccrochai et me précipiter vers la villa, je ne sais pas ce qu'avait vu Alice, mais comme le pensait Carlisle, le pire était à craindre, Samantha devait être perdu et mon comportement ne l'avait surement pas aidé...


	10. Chapter 10

EMPRISONNÉ

Je n'aurais jamais dû suivre cette peste... j'aurais dû prendre cet avion et mourir, quel imbécile je faisais! Après son petit discourt, Almès s'était avancé vers moi et avait embrassé mes lèvres emprisonnés. Il m'avait ensuite prise par la main et amené à sa voiture...

- Nous allons chez les Cullen, m'informa t-il, nous allons voir Nawel, il te suffira de te concentrer sur lui un moment, le reste se fera tout seul, ensuite tu dira adieu aux Cullen, tu leurs dira que je suis ton compagnon et que tu a rejoint mon clan... est-ce bien clair?

Je senti mes lèvres se dessouder, je pris alors une grande bouffé d'air avant de lui répondre...

- Si je fais ce que tu dis, tu ne leur fera rien?

- Rien du tout, répondit-il tout sourire, en revanche si tu tente quoi que se soit, je les massacres!

- Très bien, me résignai-je

- Et ne pense même pas à ouvrir ton esprit à Edward!

- Peut-être pourrais-tu me dire à présent ce que tu veux vraiment?

- Mais je te l'ai dit! S'exclama t-il, toi...et tes pouvoirs, nous allons détruire définitivement les Volturi et je prendrai la place d' Aro...

- C'est déjà plus clair, je comprends mieux le rôle que je dois jouer à présent... mais si ton ami est capable de me contrôler, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi, vous avez l'air assez puissant à vous seul...

- Vois-tu Marc ne peux contrôler qu'une seule personne à la fois... de plus une fois que tout sera terminé, je te veux à mes côtés, tu deviendra... une sorte de reine!

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre tant ces paroles m'ennuyai au plus au point, il voulait le pouvoir et me garder auprès de lui pour être sur de le concerner... quelle blague! Sa tendresse m'avait presque fait plaisir! Je ne suis vraiment qu'une imbécile! Pensai-je, enfin, tant qu'il ne leurs faisait rien... à vrai dire mon sort m'importai peu...

- Ne crois pas que je ne ressens rien pour toi Samantha, c'est faux et tu le sais...

- Si tu le dis, répondis-je sèchement

- N'es-tu pas heureuse de devenir ma reine?

- Pas vraiment, de plus être à la tête d'une bande de vampires alors que mon cœur bât toujours, je trouve cela assez comique, je ne pense pas survivre très longtemps! Alors en fin de compte ça me va, plaisantai-je

- Bientôt ton cœur ne bâtera plus du tout, m'informa t-il

- Comment ça? Paniquai-je

- Je veux que tu sois entièrement des nôtres, ce côté humain est inutile, en s'en débarrassant, tu n'en sera que plus puissante...

- Je vois que tu as tout prévus! Lançai-je en fixant le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux

J'allai les revoir une dernière fois, j'allai le revoir, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais en cet instant, si j'avais pu... j'aurai voulu être dans ses bras, j'aurai voulu lui dire que je l'aimai... ne plus le quitter et cette partie de mon esprit devenait plus puissant à chaque seconde, les barrières que j'avais érigés afin d'enterrer les sentiments que j'avais pour lui semblaient s'effriter à mesure que je prenais conscience que j'allais le perdre à tout jamais... mais il était trop tard, je devais trouver la force de ne plus ressentir... ne plus rien ressentir pour personne, comme je savais si bien le faire avant de le rencontrer.

Je ne remarquais pas de suite que la voiture avait stoppé sa course tant je fus prise par mes pensées, Almès m'attrapa par le bras pour m'extirper du véhicule...

- Je te conseil de ne pas oublier ce que je t'ai dit, murmura t-il

- Je ne risque pas, crachai-je sans le regarder

Nous étions devant la maison des Cullen, Esmée et Alice en était sorti, je m'avançais alors vers elles, Almès et Marc marchant à mes côtés. Alice se précipita vers moi, elle avait vraiment l'air soulagé de me voir...

- Sam, ça va? Demanda t-elle en accourant vers nous

- Ne t'approche pas de moi, crachai-je sans lever les yeux vers elle

- Quoi?

Elle s'était arrêté à mis chemin, sans comprendre, même si je n'avais jamais été très sociable, je ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon, alors c'est Esmée qui tenta de s'approcher...

- Samantha, que se passe t-il? Me demanda t-elle les traits déformés par l'inquiétude

- C'est valable aussi pour vous Esmée, où est Nawel?

- Tous les autres sont parti à ta recherche, m'informa t-elle

J'eus un mal fou à retenir mes larmes, ils s'inquiétaient tous pour moi, ils me cherchaient...

- Alice appel le et dis lui de revenir de suite, ordonnais-je

- Qui sont-ils? Me demanda Esmée en scrutant Almès et son compagnon

- Alice, appel de suite, éludai-je

Elle eut une seconde d'hésitation, puis attrapa son portable dans sa poche, composa un numéro...

- Reviens tout de suite, il se passe quelque chose, se contenta t-elle de dire à son interlocuteur

Ce fut ses seuls paroles... Almès sembla s'agiter, il s'avança de quelques pas et prit la parole

- C'est son frère qu'elle t'a demandé de contacter, fait-le tout de suite, s'énerva t-il

- Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres! S'exclama Alice

- Son compagnon...

- Sam...c'est vrai? Me demanda Alice surprise par cette déclaration

- Oui, me contentai-je de répondre sans la regarder, appel mon frère...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à composer un autre numéro, j'entendis des pas derrière nous... Nawel...

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je suis là...

- Parfait, déclara Almès, fais ce que tu as à faire et partons mon amour...

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre, je m'avança alors vers Nawel que ne devait rien comprendre de mes intentions... mais c'est alors Carlisle qui fit son apparition...

- Samantha, que se passe t-il? S'inquiéta t-il, qui sont-ils?

J'hésitai un moment à lui répondre, mais je senti une sorte de pression sur ma gorge, Marc souhaitait visiblement que je n'oublie pas sa présence, il était capable de se servir de moi pour leurs faire du mal, je ne pouvais donc pas me permettre de désobéir...

- Je suis venu vous dire adieu, déclarai-je solennel

- Comment ça, continua Carlisle

- Mes paroles me paraissent clairs, répondis-je sans entrain

Je continua d'avancer vers Nawel et lorsque je fus assez proche, je posa une main sur son torse...

- Que fais-tu? Demanda t-il, en restant immobile

- Pardonne moi, murmurai-je

Je me concentrai alors sur lui, sur ses pouvoirs, il tenta de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas, je n'eus besoin que de quelques secondes, puis je me recula sans même le regarder et je reparti me placer près d'Almès...

- Ne me cherchez pas, nous ne nous reverrons plus, déclarai-je

- Samantha! Hurla la voix d'Edward qui était à quelques centaines de mètres de nous

- Allons nous en, suppliai-je en fixant Almès

- Mon amour, il a le droit de savoir, déclara celui-ci un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres

- Samantha, peux tu nous expliquer? Insista Carlisle, qu'as tu fait à Nawel?

- Elle n'a fait que dupliquer ses pouvoirs, répondit Almès, il va très bien...

Edward apparut devant moi, mais mon tortionnaire s'interposa entre nous...

- Ne t'approche pas de ma femme si aisément! S'énerva t-il

- Quoi? Sam, regarde moi, supplia Edward

- Elle est avec moi à présent, ne t'approche plus d'elle! Ordonna Almès

Mais Edward s'emporta et envoya Almès valdinguer au loin, puis il emprisonna mon visage entre ses mains, cherchant désespérément mes iris, c'est alors que je me senti de nouveau prisonnière de mon corps...

- Non! Hurlai-je

Mais ma main se souleva d'elle même et j'envoyai une décharge si puissante sur Edward qu'il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à se relever...

- Samantha, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? S'énerva Alice en s'approchant également de moi

Almès avait reprit sa place à mes côtés et il semblait tout à fait amusé par la tournure des événements, j'aurais voulu lui rappelé qu'à présent j'avais les pouvoirs de mon frère, que nous pouvions partir, mais ma voix paraissait éteinte, alors je tentai désespérément d'éteindre également mon cœur... Edward quand à lui me regardé sans comprendre, même lorsqu'il m'était arrivé de perdre le contrôle, j'avais toujours eu une certaine retenu dans la puissance de mes attaques, il semblait décontenancé par mon comportement... c'est alors que les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche...

- Je pars avec Almès, je veux que vous me laissiez tranquille, si vous voulez rester en vie bien sur! Fulminai-je à contre cœur

L'expression d'Edward semblait si douloureuse qu'en le regardant, j'avais un mal fou à respirer, Almès qui devait l'avoir remarqué me prit par la main, m'embrassa soudainement sous les yeux médusés du bellâtre, puis il m'entraina vers la voiture, je regarda alors une dernière fois Edward dont le regard semblait perdu vers l'horizon et ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper une larme en constatant l'impact que mes paroles avaient eu sur lui alors que celui qui se disait mon compagnon m'emmenait loin de l'être que j'étais à présent sur d'aimer...

INSTRUMENT DE MORT

Je montai dans le véhicule promptement poussé par Almès, il me parlait, mais je n'écoutai pas, à vrai dire, je n'arrêtai pas de penser à Edward, à ce qui m'avais fait comprendre que je l'aimai vraiment, certainement aidé par les sentiments que Bella avait eu pour lui, mais le baiser d'Almès m'avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Bella, mais simplement de moi, Almès était un vampire particulièrement beau, il n'avait rien à envie à Edward physiquement, une partie de moi aurait dû pouvoir apprécier ce baiser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais de tout mon être, de toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur, je le rejeta... je n'avais pris aucun plaisir, même infime à me faire embrasser par cet apollon qu'était Almès, bien au contraire. Je me demandai aussi, s'il allait mieux maintenant, s'il s'était relevé, si sa famille pourrait l'aider, si je réussirai à être assez forte pour tuer Almès et le rejoindre ou si mon ravisseur pourrait me détenir prisonnière à tout jamais et si je parvenais à le rejoindre, pourrai-je supporter que ce soit l'amour de Bella qui l'emprisonne à moi?

Je me demandai ce qu'aller être ma vie à présent, combien de vampires devrai-je tuer? Et une fois transformé totalement, combien d'humains? Comment allais-je supporter de vivre avec ce que je m'apprêtai à devenir?

Marc arrêta la voiture et Almès qui était assit près de moi me demanda d'en sortir, ce que je fis sans dire un mot, nous étions dans les bois, je suivais Almès ne comprenant pas où il voulais m'emmener, il se retourna brusquement, je stoppai net, il me fixa un long moment, puis son regard longea mes bras pour s'arrêter sur mes mains.

- Calme toi! Aboya t-il

Je regardai à mon tour mes mains, et poussa un « ho » de stupéfaction pour ne pas m'en être rendu compte...

- Pourquoi Marc ne le fait-il pas? Demandai-je suspicieuse

- Fait-le, répéta t-il

Je n'insistai pas, me retourna vers le premier arbre à proximité et mon défouloir s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- C'est fait, déclarai-je en inspectant mes mains

- Bien, repartons...

Nous reprenions le chemin en sens inverse, remontions dans la voiture et repartions pour une destination qui n'était apparemment pas la maison d'Almès puisque nous venions de passer la route y menant.

- N'es-tu pas curieuse de savoir où nous allons? S'amusa Almès

- Pas vraiment, répondis-je agacé par son comportement

- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui tu vas tuer?

Mes mains se crispèrent sur mes genoux, encore une fois il le remarqua, il semblait avoir un don pour remarquer mes réactions. Je comprenais de plus en plus pourquoi ils avaient tant besoin de moi, si ce qu'il disait était vrai et que les pouvoirs de Bella m'était accessibles alors je devais être capable de me débarrasser de plusieurs vampires en même temps très facilement, il ne devait pas être plus de quatre ou cinq appartenant au clan d'Almès, Marc était très efficace mais face à plusieurs vampires, il n'aurait aucune chance, je comprenais alors que ses cibles devaient être des clans... mais pourquoi?

- Tu veux que je m'attaque à des clans, n'est-ce pas?

- En effet, acquiesça t-il, pour le moment ce n'est qu'un entraînement

- Tu veux que je tue pour m'entrainer? Demandai-je choqué

- C'est ça, se contenta t-il de répondre

Je ne voulais pas faire ça, comment pourrai-je? Mais connaissant l'épée de Damoclès qui menacer de tomber sur les Cullen, faire demi tour me paraissait tout aussi exclu, serai-je réellement capable de tuer pour protéger ceux que j'aime? Cette idée bien qu'écœurante était la seule acceptable à mes yeux... imaginer Edward, sa famille ou mon frère mort... je n'y parvenais pas, j'irai certainement en enfer pour ce que je m'apprêtai à faire... soit, je payerai ce prix pour les sauver.

Le téléphone de Marc retentit, je ne pris pas la peine de suivre la conversation, me contentant d'observer le paysage qui défiler sous mes yeux...

- Il ne reviendra que demain, annonça Marc

- Très bien, ce n'est pas grave, combien sont-ils?

- Quatre

- Parfait, pour un début nous n'allons pas trop t'en demander, annonça t-il en se tournant vers moi

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre, murmurai-je en ne quittant pas la vitre des yeux

- Regarde moi, ordonna t-il

Mais je ne lâchai pas le paysage des yeux, comment pouvait-il me demander de faire une chose pareil?

- Marc?

Et je senti mon corps se figer, signe de la prise de contrôle de Marc qui me força à faire face à cet être qui ne m'inspirait que du dégout, il approcha doucement son visage et colla sa bouche à mon oreille

- Ne t'en fait pas, dès que tu sera totalement des nôtres, tuer ne te posera plus autant de problèmes et je ne te dégouterai plus...

La dessus il m'embrassa, un baiser qui me parut bien long... trop long, je tentai alors de penser à Edward afin de rendre cette torture supportable...

**Je t'aime tellement... pourquoi a t-il fallut que ça tourne ainsi?**

**Pardonne moi Edward**

Enfin, Almès décolla ses lèvres des miennes, mon soulagement fut de courte duré lorsqu'il commença à embrasser mon cou, puis il plaça sa main autour de celui-ci et m'entailla légèrement la peau avec l'ongle de son pouce, quelques gouttes de sang coulèrent sur ma clavicule, gouttes qu'il s'empressa de lécher tout comme il l'avait fait avec mon poignée. Il releva rapidement la tête vers Marc..

- Calme toi, lui ordonna t-il

- Pardon maître, s'excusa l'autre

- Il n'y a vraiment que moi qui puisse te goutter si facilement, soupira le monstre, je suis sur que ce Edward te dévorait toute cru à ma place

- C'est aussi avec l'aide de Marc que tu compte me violer ou bien tu va attendre que le venin m'oblige à t'accepter? Crachai-je sans le regarder

- Humm, fit-il en me scrutant, je ne sais pas encore...

Immonde! Pensai-je, il me dégoutte tellement...

- Il semblerait que nous sommes arrivé! S'exclama Almès en se dégageant de moi, suis moi Samantha

Je sortais de la voiture, il me prit la main, c'était la fin de la journée, il faisait déjà nuit et j'y voyait à peine, je trébuchai sur je ne sais qu'elle objet jonchant le sol, Almès m'empêcha de m'étaler...

- Tu ne vois pas clair la nuit? Demanda t-il comme surprit

- Non, je ne vois presque rien, répondis-je simplement

- Bien, j'imagine que ça va corsé les choses dans ce cas

Il ouvrit la porte de ce qui paraissait être un hangar, dans lequel il faisait presque aussi sombre qu'à l'extérieur, j'entendis un bruit étrange venant de l'autre bout de la pièce

- Marc, que fais-tu ici? Cracha une voix féminine

- Mélinda! Chantonna mon ravisseur, tu es seule?

- Non, elle ne l'est pas! Tonna la voix d'un homme

Je vis deux ombres se rapprocher de la femme, tous les trois venant vers nous...

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, m'intima Almès

- Quoi? Paniquai-je

- Tue-les

- Je...

Je n'y arriverai jamais, pensai-je, comment?

- Marc? Interpella Almès

Une fois de plus mon corps se rédie, mes mains se levèrent d'elles même vers les trois vampires, je tentai de résister, mais ma pathétique résistance physique face à ce pouvoir psychique était inutile, une boule de feu toucha l'homme à la droite de la femme, celui-ci s'embrasa et disparut en poussière en quelques secondes sous les yeux médusés de ses deux compagnons, qui tentèrent de s'échapper, mais c'est alors qu'une force invisible démembra le deuxième homme, alors qu'une boule de feu terminer de l'achever, la femme parvint à s'enfuir...

- Bien, je me doutai que tu n'en serais pas capable, déclara Almès en s'approchant de moi, mais tu finira par le faire par toi même...

Je venais de tuer deux vampires sans en avoir eu la moindre intention et si je n'avais pas été sous l'effet du pouvoir de Marc, je me serais certainement évanoui tant le choc de la scène fut horrible, Almès s'approcha de moi et me caressa la joue, l'air satisfait de lui même...

- Ce soir, je vais prendre le temps de me délecter de toi, et demain je ferai le nécessaire pour que tu sois des nôtres à part entière, déclara t-il fièrement

Demain? Demain c'est trop tôt... je restai tétanisé à cette idée, allai-je devenir ce genre de monstre dont Jasper m'avait déjà parlé? Un nouveau né... sadique et assoiffé de sang, ma condition de demi-vampire allait-elle changer quoi que ce soit dans la transformation? Je savais que j'allais souffrir, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me déranger le plus, j'avais peur de devenir quelqu'un d'autre à mon réveil, faire ce que je redoutai le plus depuis que j'avais découvert mes dons... tuer...


	11. Chapter 11

DESCENTE EN ENFER

Almès me ramena chez lui, devant le porche je croisai Mira qui parut choqué de le voir me tenir la main, il lui demanda de rester avec moi un moment, puis monta à l'étage suivi par Marc. Elle me fit signe de la suivre dans le salon, ce que je fis, je m'installa sur le divan, épuisé. Elle s'affala près de moi et me scruta un long moment...

- C'est vrai que tu lui ressemble un peu, lâcha t-elle

- De quoi tu parle?

- De Bella bien sur! Tu as les yeux un peu plus foncé, presque noir, tes cheveux sont également plus foncé, mais vous avez la même taille, la même silhouette...

- Je suis ravis de l'apprendre! crachai-je

Elle se pencha sur moi, le regard menaçant...

- Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser te rapprocher d'Almès si facilement! Murmura t-elle en serrant les dents

- Et bien tu devrais lui dire directement, peux être qu'il me laissera enfin tranquille?

- Ne t'en fait pas, lorsqu'il en aura fini avec toi, il te tuera...

- Ce n'est pas un problème, dis-je d'un trait

- Et je prendrai ton précieux Edward! S'exclama t-elle en passant un doigt sur la coupure que m'avait fait Almès un peu plus tôt

Je m'étais tant retenu toute la journée pour rester calme... obéir et ce n'était vraiment pas un exercice facile pour moi, alors que cette garce me provoque en menaçant de toucher à Edward... je ne pu m'empêcher de craquer...tout comme pour l'un des vampires dans le hangar une force invisible que je semblai contrôler par ma seule volonté souleva son corps et l'envoya s'écraser violemment contre le mur, je m'efforçai alors de la maintenir dans cette position...

- Ne t'adresse plus à moi, à moins que cela ne soit d'une extrême nécessité, lui ordonnai-je

Je n'avais pas remarqué la présence d'Almès sur le pas de la porte, il regardait la scène, silencieux, en le voyant, je laissai tomber ma victime au sol sans ménagement. Celle-ci alla près de son maître comme un chien apeuré...

- Tu oubli ce que nous feront à tes Cullen si tu nous attaque! S'écria t-elle dans le dos d'Almès

- Tais toi! Hurla son maître

- Maître, se plaignit-elle

- As-tu oublié la nature de mon don Mira? Ne la provoque pas si tu n'es pas capable d'en assumer les conséquences!

- Pardon...

Il me tendit sa main et m'emmena avec lui au sous-sol, je le suivais me demandant s'il avait décidé de me mordre de suite, mais arrivé au pied de l'escalier, je découvris une pièce immense qui ressemblé à un salon, mais celui-ci devait faire au moins cent mètres carrés, des tableaux d'une autre époque ornés les murs, les meubles semblaient également très anciens, dans le fond de la pièce une bibliothèque arborait des ouvrages qui feraient pâlir d'envie beaucoup de musés, si les raisons de ma présence avaient été autre, j'aurais été ravis de m'attarder pour lire, mais mon hôte me ramena rapidement à la réalité.

- Tu dois avoir faim? Me demanda t-il

- Non

- Alors bois au moins quelque chose, proposa t-il en me tendant un verre d'eau

Je le pris volontiers et le bus d'un trait, lui me dévisageait sans ménagement...

La salle de bain à été préparé pour toi, va à l'étage prends un bain et porte la robe que je t'ai choisi

Sans dire un mot je remontai à l'étage, Marc m'attendait devant la porte avec un autre vampire que je n'avais jamais vu. Je refermai derrière moi et soupira en voyant que tout avait été préparé, je n'avais plus qu'à me déshabillé et me plonger dans l'eau, ce que je fis rapidement, je passai presque une heure dans cette baignoire à penser à Edward, dans mon esprit, je parlai avec lui...

_**Que fais-tu en ce moment? Est-ce que tu vas mieux? Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi, si au moins j'étais sur que vous alliez bien... ce soir... il à prévu de boire un peu de mon sang, je n'aime pas quand il me touche... et demain, il me transformera, je me demande les conséquences que sa morsure aura sur moi, serais-je comme les nouveau nés dont Jasper à parlé? Vais-je tuer avec plaisir comme l'espère Almès? Vais-je devenir un monstre?**_

Mon monologue interne s'acheva lorsque Marc tambourina à la porte...

- Sors de la maintenant! S'écria t-il

Je me précipitai hors de la baignoire afin d'éviter qu'il m'en extirpe de force, je me sécha rapidement et enfila la longue robe noire qu'Almès tenait tant à me voir porter, je me brossai grossièrement les cheveux et sorti de la salle de bain. Marc me fit signe de le suivre et me conduisit à la porte menant au sous sol, je descendis les marches le plus lentement possible espérant sans doute que le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui suffise à un éventuel sauveur pour m'extirper de ce cauchemar, je savais pourtant que personne ne viendrait...

- Tu es splendide! Complimenta le vampire

Il me fixa un long moment lorsque j'arrivai devant lui, peut-être attendait-il un remerciement à son compliment? Il me fit signe de m'installai près de lui sur le divan, prit ma main et l'embrassa...

- Désolé pour l'incident avec Mira, susurra t-il

Je fus choqué par sa réaction, lui qui aimait tant me torturer, pourquoi s'excusait-il qu'une autre personne s'en soit prit à moi?

- Elle ne t'ennuiera plus, continua t-il

- Elle a raison, je suis d'accord avec elle, une fois que tu auras eu ce que tu veux, je veux que tu me tue, dis-je sur un ton presque suppliant

- Il n'en est pas question! S'énerva mon ravisseur, je te l'ai dit, tu sera ma reine...

- Je pense que Mira en serait plus heureuse que moi, insistai-je

- Dans très peu de temps, tu en sera également très heureuse, mais pour l'heure, tu sais ce que je veux...

Il caressa l'entaille sur mon cou, puis il m'étala sur le divan, je ne pouvais que fermer les yeux, m'imaginant ailleurs, il m'avait bien fait comprendre que cette fois il prendrait son temps, qu'il s'avouerait ce moment...

Edward, pensai-je, alors que je se senti la pointe d'une lame froide sur clavicule, d'un geste la première entaille de la soirée me fut faite, je senti ensuite sa langue lécher la plaie lentement, comme s'il souhaitait que j'y prenne un certain plaisir. Moi, je tentais juste d'être ailleurs, je pensai à mon étreinte avec Edward, à quel point cela avait été passionné et doux, combien j'en avais eu envie, me remémorant chacun de ses gestes, pleurant tant le simple souvenir de ce moment m'emplissait de douces émotions, au point d'en oublier totalement mon ...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps Almès s'amusa avec mon sang, mais lorsqu'il se releva, je constatais que j'avais des coupures sur les bras, la poitrine et le cou. Il me demanda de rester allongé et s'absenta pendant quelques secondes apparemment pour aller chercher de quoi soigner mes blessures, quelle blague! Il me faisait penser à ses hommes battant leur femme, puis s'excusant de l'avoir fait! Ridicule! Lorsque l'on fait une telle chose, on devrait être capable de l'assumer jusqu'au bout...

Il soigna les blessures les plus profondes, mais il y en avait beaucoup et j'étais las de ses soins...

- Pourrais-je aller dormir maintenant? Suppliai-je

- Je n'ai pas terminé

- Peut importe, les autres plaies ne sont pas profonde, je voudrais juste aller dormir maintenant... s'il te plait

Il se dégagea sans insister, bizarrement il évita mon regard, je ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi, je voulais juste sortir de cette pièce au plus vite, il se leva et me reconduisit jusqu'à la porte sans lâcher le plancher des yeux, silencieux. Encore une fois c'est Marc qui me mena à ma chambre, il devait certainement avoir ordre de ne pas me lâcher jusqu'à ma transformation. Une fois dans la chambre, j'enlevai la foutue robe de ce cinglé, la roula en boule et la balança à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis je m'avança vers la fenêtre, lorsque je vis mon reflet dans celle-ci, je compris le comportement du vampire, si j'avais fait une chose pareil, moi non plus je ne pourrai pas regarder ma victime dans les yeux, j'avais trois pansements dont deux sur les poignées et je comptai onze coupures! Dégouté, je me laissai tomber sur le lit, je pris soin d'enfiler la nuisette qui était posé près de moi et m'allongea, j'espérai bien trouver un peu de répit dans mon sommeil...

QUESTIONS

(Alice)

Nous étions tous resté amorphe après le départ de Samantha, aucun d'entre nous ne comprenait son comportement, encore moins Edward, nous avions conscience que la situation devait être difficile pour elle, mais au point de s'en prendre à mon frère de cette façon? Et qui était ce vampire qui prétendait être son compagnon? Autant de questions qui ne trouver pas de réponse...

Même Carlisle était assis par terre la tête entre les mains, pendant ces quelques semaines de coexistence, il avait été plus proche de Samantha qu'il ne l'avait été de Bella, il comprenait son mal être, son désir de s'isoler, elle n'avait jamais eu personne pour l'aider, la soutenir, elle avait été seule si jeune, si longtemps... Carlisle avait vécu une situation similaire après avoir été transformé, s'isolant de tout et de tous par peur de blessé quelqu'un...

- Il doit forcement y avoir une explication! Lançai-je

- Alice, tu as vu, sanglota Esmée, le choc a dû être trop dur pour elle...

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mon ange, intervint Jasper, je suis sur qu'elle aime Edward, ce n'est pas normal, même en étant à bout de nerf, elle a toujours retenu la puissance de ses attaques, hors, elle a vraiment cherché à blessé Edward tout à l'heure...

- Elle me hait, murmura mon frère pour lui même

Je me mis alors devant lui et prit son corps recroquevillé dans mes bras

- Je suis sur qu'il y a une explication, répétai-je

- Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas eu de vision? S'emporta Edward

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je honteuse

- Peut-être... commença Carlisle avant de s'interrompre

- Peut-être quoi? Insistai-je

- Le vampire avec elle tout à l'heure à dit qu'elle avait dupliqué les pouvoirs de Nawel, certainement pour compléter les siens... ou peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Bella...

- Comment ça? Demanda mon frère en se redressant

- Je me demande si Samantha ne possède pas les mêmes pourvoir que Bella... pour Bella, c'est le bouclier qui s'est développé en premier, car c'est ce qui correspondait le plus à sa personnalité, concernant Samantha, c'est la manipulation des éléments qui correspond le plus à sa nature, donc on peut imaginer que le reste va suivre... ce que je veux dire c'est que tout comme pour Bella, Alice ne peux peut-être plus à avoir de visions de Samantha...

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle est le même destin que Bella à cause de ces fichus pouvoirs! S'écria Edward

- Pourquoi ferait-elle cela? Pourquoi voudrait-elle augmenter ses pouvoirs alors que ceux qu'elle possédait déjà la dérange autant? S'interrogea Jasper

- Elle ne veut peut-être simplement plus nous voir! Cracha Rosalie

Tous le monde se retourna et la dévisagea...

- Vous vous êtes demander ce qu'elle a put ressentir lorsqu'elle à apprit qu'Edward l'aimait par ce qu'elle possédé une petite partie de Bella en elle? S'énerva ma sœur. Moi je comprends pourquoi elle est parti avec le premier venu...

- Ce n'est pas ce qui explique pourquoi elle veut devenir plus puissante, renchérit Jasper

Soudain Edward se leva et se dirigea à toute vitesse dans les bois, j'allais le suivre mais Carlisle m'en empêcha...

- Il a besoin d'être seul

- J'ai peur pour lui, soufflai-je, on a eu tant de mal à le garder avec nous jusqu'ici

Alors que je m'efforçai de me concentrer sur Edward afin d'être sur qu'il ne fasse aucune bêtise, j'eus une vision tout à fait étonnante...une vision des pensées de mon frère, jamais cela ne s'était produit, mon pouvoir n'était pas de nature à permettre une telle chose...

Dans cette vision, je vis Edward assis dans la clairière où il emmenait souvent Bella, alors qu'il était allongé, il entendit la voix de Samantha dans son esprit, je me mis alors à courir aussi vite que possible vers ce lieu, suivi par Jasper.

Nous nous retrouvions devant lui en quelques minutes, il sanglotait...

- J'ai dit que je voulais être seul! Aboya t-il

- J'ai eu une vision, l'informai-je

Il me fixa fouillant mon esprit et parut choqué lorsqu'enfin il visualisa la scène...


	12. Chapter 12

VÉRITÉ

( Edward)

Je restai immobile me repassant les images encore et encore, il n'y avait que très peu de détails dans la vision d'Alice, la seule chose que je savais c'est que j'aillais entendre la voix de Samantha...

- Il faut rentrer, suggéra Alice

- Très bien, allons-y, acquiesçais-je plein d'espoir

Alors que nous courions à toute vitesse pour informer le reste de la famille, je fus stoppé dans ma course par sa voix ou ce qui semblait être ses pensées...

_**Je t'aime tellement... pourquoi a t-il fallut que ça tourne ainsi?**_

_**Pardonne moi Edward**_

Ces paroles me rassurèrent, égoïstement, je me sentais d'abord rassuré quel ne soit pas amoureuse cet autre vampire, à présent, il nous fallait comprendre ce qui avait pu l'obliger à agir de la sorte. Alice et Jasper me dévisageaient, se doutant qu'il s'agissait de la vision d'Alice, ils prirent la peine de patienter un moment afin que je reprenne mes esprits, le soulagement me fit tant de bien que j'en soupirai d'aise. Je repris ma course, Alice et Jasper m'imitèrent, j'allai le plus vite qu'il me fut possible, et dans mon esprit je commençais à sérieusement me demander ce que ce vampire avait bien pu faire à Sam pour la forcer à le suivre et le sentiments de soulagement de tout à l'heure fit place à de la colère, puis de la rage... je ne voulais pas perde Samantha et surtout pas de cette façon...

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison, je m'engouffrai rapidement dans le salon, où toute la famille attendait.

- Il semblerait que les vampires qui l'on accompagné la force à les suivre, déclarai-je d'une traite

- Comment le sais-tu? Siffla Rosalie

- Alice a eu une vision... et elle viens de se réaliser, il semblerait que Samantha m'ait fait parvenir ses pensées, cependant, je ne pense pas que cela ait été intentionnel...

- Que disait-elle? Quel message t'as t-elle fait passer? Demanda Esmée

- Qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle aurait souhaité que les choses se passe autrement, répondis-je

- Je ne vois vraiment pas quoi faire, soupira Carlisle, comment la trouver?

Effectivement sans les visions d'Alice, nous n'avions aucune chance, nous n'avions jamais vu les vampires qui l'avait accompagné, ne savions où chercher, elle était parti en voiture, donc impossible de suivre son odeur, le désespoir gagné de plus en plus de terrain dans mon esprit, je savais qu'il ne me serais pas possible de supporter ça perte, revivre ça deux fois... je n'en aurai pas la force...

Nous restâmes plusieurs heures dans le salon à ruminer notre impuissance, lorsque ce que j'avais espéré arriva... d'autres pensées...

_**Que fais-tu en ce moment? Est-ce que tu vas mieux? Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi, si au moins j'étais sur que vous alliez bien... ce soir... il à prévu de boire un peu de mon sang, je n'aime pas quand il me touche... et demain, il me transformera, je me demande les conséquences que sa morsure aura sur moi, serais-je comme les nouveau nés dont Jasper à parlé? Vais-je tuer avec plaisir comme l'espère Almès? Vais-je devenir un monstre?**_

Je n'eus pas le temps de me remettre de ce que je venais d'entendre qu'Alice poussa une hurlement atroce...

- Que se passe t-il mon ange? S'inquiéta Jasper

- Ce que...ce...baragouina t-elle

J'eus alors libre accès à la vision d'Alice, et ce que je vus m'horrifia... je courus alors a l'extérieur de la maison et entrepris de me défouler sur tous les arbres autour de moi, les abattant un par un. J'entendis la voix de Carlisle me demandant de me calmer...

- Edward ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'aider, murmura t-il, expliquez nous d'abord ce que vous avez vu

- Il l'a torture! Hurlai-je enragé

- Qui?

- Un certain Almès, c'est le nom du vampire qui dit être son compagnon, expliqua Alice

- De quel genre de torture s'agit-il? Demanda Esmée à demi mot

Je fus incapable de lui répondre tant la haine aveuglé mon esprit, il mourrait, je le jure, pensai-je

- Il l'entaille et boit son sang, elle avait des coupures partout dans ma vision, expliqua Alice

- Mon dieu! S'exclama Esmée dont les traits laissaient paraître une colère dont je ne la pensait pas capable

Je tentai de me calmer au mieux, mais ce fut impossible, d'autant que la torture n'était pas tout! Je prenais une grande inspiration et me tourna vers Carlisle

- Dans la mesure ou elle est à demi vampire, que risque t-elle si elle est mordu?

Celui-ci sembla étonné par ma question, puis perplexe...

- Il faut que je contacte un de mes amis

Mais alors que Carlisle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la maison, une femme fit son apparition de l'autre côté de la route, j'eus un moment de panique en pensant aux arbres déracinés autour de la maison, mais je compris rapidement qu'elle n'était pas humaine... elle s'approcha de nous à grands pas et se plaça devant moi...

- Et bien, tu dois beaucoup l'aimer pour t'énerver de la sorte! Chantonna t-elle

- Qui es-tu? Crachai-je

- Si vous me promettez de ne rien faire à Almès, je vous aiderez à la retrouver, proposa t-elle

Je m'empressai de fouiller son esprit, il devait bien y avoir un détail, une image nous mettant sur la voie, je reconnu alors un paysage qui n'était qu'à une quarantaine de kilomètres...

- Ne pas lui faire de mal? M'énervai-je, je vais le tuer!

Je saisi cette monstrueuse créature par le cou, mais elle disparut pour réapparaitre à une centaines de mètres de moi

- Désolé Edward, tu ne peux rien faire contre moi, vois-tu je suis capable d'arrêter le temps, donc si tu veux revoir ta précieuse petite copine, je te suggère de m'écouter...

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu nous aider? Demanda Carlisle

- Je n'aime pas la tournure des événements, il l'a veut comme reine...

- Pourrai-tu être plus explicite? S'énerva Emmet

- Samantha est contrôlé par un vampire nommé Marc, il l'a contrôle telle une marionnette, ou plutôt elle se laisse faire pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien, bien sur je pense qu'il ne lui faudrait pas faire beaucoup d'effort pour venir à bout de Marc et d'Almès, elle sait que je pourrais vous tuer sans même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte... elle obéit à Almès en échange de vos vies, il va la forcé à s'attaquer à un clan ce soir, en prévision d'une attaque contre les Volturi...

- Où est-elle?

- Pas très loin, je vous aide si vous me jurer de ne pas tuer Almès

- Très bien, soupirai-je, que devons nous faire?

- Nous allons y aller ensemble, si Marc décide de la retourner contre vous, je serais la seule à pouvoir l'en empêcher

- Et nous devions te croire sur parole? Demanda Rosalie

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix, si elle est transformé alors qu'elle est déjà à demi vampire, il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle meurt!

Si j'avais eu un cœur en état de marche, celui-ci ce serait arrêté en entendant ses paroles, nous devions arriver à temps...

- Pourquoi Almès prendrait-il ce risque? Ça n'a pas de sens! Intervint Jasper

- Il est sur que ça n'arrivera pas, puisqu'elle tient de Bella...

- Il fait déjà nuit...emmène nous chez ce Almès

Nous suivions donc celle qui avait contribué au problème, me disant qu'au moment ou je l'attaquerai, je ne lui laisserai pas le temps de se défendre, encore moins d'arrêter le temps, dans un autre coin de mon esprit je me passai les différentes façon de torturer celui qui avait osé poser ses doigt mort celle que j'aimai... il l'avait gouté, il ne s'en relèverait pas...

FUREUR

Nous courions tous derrière la garce qui nous amena vers une cité industrielle à une trentaine de kilomètres, elle stoppa, nous l'imitèrent..

- Restez là

- Pas question, tonnai-je, je viens...

- Non,, répondit-elle énervé

- Je viens, répétai-je, les autres restent si tu veux mais moi je viens

- Comme tu veux, soupira t-elle

Je fis signe au reste de la famille de nous attendre, je flairai Samantha à présent et je fus heureux en pensant qu'elle devait se trouver dans l'un des hangars. Je suivais la trace sans me soucier de la garce et me planta devant une porte immense, elle devait être là.

Je poussai un doigt sur la poignée de celle-ci qui s'ouvrit sur toute la longueur. Je me faufilai à l'intérieur toujours en suivant la fragrance puis je stoppa net en comprenant qu'elle n'était plus là depuis des heures...

- Espèce de sale garce! Où est-elle? Grondai-je en me tournant vers celle qui m'avait suivi

- Je ne m'appelle pas garce mais Mira! S'énerva t-elle à son tour et ils ont certainement dû changer leur plan...

Elle réfléchi un instant, puis un léger sourire se dessina à la commissure de ses lèvres, le genre de sourire qui me donné envie de lui sauter à la gorge...

- Elle doit être chez Almès, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne finissent par la vider de son sang avant demain si nous ne nous dépêchons pas, rajouta t-elle pour elle même

J'enrageai, comment pouvait-elle sourire à cette idée?

- Amène nous chez lui! Aboyai-je en tentant de garder le contrôle sur mes envies de meurtre...

Elle ouvrit la marche et se mit à courir en passant devant ma famille sans leur porter la moindre attention, je leur fis signe de nous suivre nous reprenions notre course, Alice s'approcha de moi et attrapa mon bras...

- Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtise, chuchota t-elle

- Non, mentis-je

- Edward je sais que...

Je ne l'entendais déjà plus, elle stoppa net mais je ne le remarqua que plusieurs centaines de mètres plus loin, lorsque je vis le corps de Samantha sans vie après que celle-ci ce soit fait mordre par ce satané vampire. Je grognai férocement et bondi jusqu'à cette Mira...

- Il va la tuer, dis-je en serrant les dents pour ne pas me venger trop tôt, dépêche toi!

Je lui enserra le bras et la traina avec moi, accélérant ma course mais elle ne suivait pas, elle dégagea son bras et la seconde d'après elle avait disparut en me laissant un papier dans la main.

_**Comme nous ne sommes plus très loin, je pense que j'ai pus arrêter le temps jusque là bas, j'y vais devant, contente toi de suivre mon odeur et n'oublie pas ta promesse...**_

J'engouffrais le papier dans ma poche et suivi l'odeur me menant à Samantha laissant le reste de ma famille derrière moi, à présent je reconnaissais de nouveau l'arôme de Samantha, je me retrouva rapidement devant une petite maison en brique, je me demanda un instant si c'était bien là tant cela ne ressemblait pas à la demeure d'un vampire, mais les traces de son odeur ne mentaient pas. A ma grande surprise la maison semblait déserte, aucun son... je suivi le tracé jusqu'à l'une des porte près du salon, celle-ci était entre ouverte, je fis un bon pour descendre les escaliers.

Elle était là, une vague de soulagement me traversa le corps, mais celle-ci disparut en une seconde lorsque je pris conscience qu'elle gisait à l'exacte place de la vision d'Alice, elle était inerte, elle ne respirait plus, son cœur ne battait plus, comme dans la vision de ma sœur, elle avait une multitudes d'entailles plus ou moins profonde sur tout le corps, certaines cachées par des pansements, son cou était maculé de sang, je m'approcha d'un bon jusqu'à elle, gardant espoir qu'elle soit toujours en pleine transformation, mais elle ne hurlait pas, ne bougeait pas, aucune signe de vie et encore moins de transformation... je lui pris la main d'un geste d'une lenteur exagéré et tomba à genoux près de son corps sans vie en rugissant ma peine...


	13. Chapter 13

ATTENTE

(Edward)

Très rapidement, je fus entouré par Carlisle, Esmée et le reste de la famille, je ne parvenais cependant pas à arrêter de hurler, ma fureur était telle que mon esprit n'avait eu besoin que de quelques secondes pour imaginer un plan me permettant et de venger sa mort et de mourir à mon tour. Carlisle posa une main sur mon épaule...

- Edward, ne fait rien d'inconsidéré, je t'en supplie

Je ne répondais pas, cependant je fis silence, il me connaissait bien, mais cette fois-ci je ferais à ma guise, comment espérait-il que je survive à ça?

- Je t'en prie, surenchérit Esmée, n'oublie pas ce qui arrivera à la famille si tu meurt, ça ne la ramènera Edward, sanglota t-elle...

J'avais effectivement oublié, je me vengerai cependant, je trouverai un moyen d'anéantir Almès et Mira, qui bien sur n'était pas réapparut, cette garce avait osé m'amener jusqu'à son cadavre, intérieurement je bouillonnais, énumérant les différentes tortures dont elle serait bientôt la victime, quitte à m'alliai avec le diable si nécessaire, je trouverai une solution pour son pouvoir, je les torturaient elle et ce Almès qui avait osé lui faire vivre un calvaire avant d'abandonner son corps sans vie...

- Emmenons son corps, suggéra Carlisle

L'entendre parler comme ça fendais littéralement mon cœur gelé, elle n'était plus Samantha mais le corps... je me tournai alors vers me famille, tous sanglotaient, Alice quand à elle avait perdu tous ses moyens, elle cassé tout autour d'elle, dans un bruit sourd, elle écrasa son poing contre le mur qui ne devint plus qu'un trou béant, je n'avais jamais vu ma sœur dans un état pareil, Jasper trop submergé par ses propres sentiments ne parvenait pas à la calmer, il est vrai que la seule chose qui m'empêchai d'en faire autant était la main inerte de mon amour dans la mienne...

Je soulevais doucement le corps de celle que j'aimai dans mes bras et me dirigea vers la porte, sans dire un mot, je n'étais devenu qu'une pierre, je n'avais rien à dire, plus rien à dire, seul le mot vengeance résonnait en boucle dans ma tête.

Je passai devant Emmet qui en voyant le corps éteint de Samantha secoua la tête dégouté, il bondit au dehors de la maison et détala comme une flèche après avoir lâché un « je pars devant » à Rosalie, qui elle ne quittait pas le sol des yeux, Alice arriva devant moi à grand pas, caressa le visage paisible de Samantha, puis leva ses yeux pleins de fureur vers moi...

- Nous allons la venger, jura t-elle, ils vont payer pour ça, je te promet qu'ils vont payaient

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête et m'avança à une lenteur dont même les humains auraient puent se plaindre à l'extérieur de la maison. Depuis la disparition de Bella, je n'avais plus ressenti pareil haine, j'avais je n'aurai pu imaginer que cela arriverai une deuxième fois et tout comme pour Bella, j'avais été incapable de la protéger, que méritai-je si ce n'est la mort? Elle avait ramené l'espoir dans ma vie, enfin je crus que mon cœur mort pourrait guérir avec elle, cette femme qui partageait son âme avec Bella...

Samantha avait un caractère à l'opposé de Bella, virulente mais foncièrement gentil, ne se forçant jamais à faire ce que les autres attendaient d'elles, elle voulait rester elle même contrairement à Bella qui voulait toujours faire plaisir à tous le monde. Samantha avait vécu seule très jeune et pendant longtemps, chacun de ses mots étaient marqués par son terrible passé, elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir une famille aimante, elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle, lorsqu'elle était venu vivre avec nous, j'avais espéré qu'elle me laisse faire, je voulais prendre soin d'elle, mais je m'y était certainement mal prit, pour l'aimer, pour la sauver... je n'étais arrivé à rien et l'avait perdu elle aussi... comment me supporter après ça, comment allai-je parvenir à continuer à vivre?

Nous avancions lentement, reprenant le chemin en sens inverse, j'ouvrai la marche, le reste de la famille derrière moi, c'est alors qu'une sorte d'éclair traversa le corps de Sam de part en part, me forçant à la lâcher tant le choc fut violent, je la rattrapa avant que son corps n'atteigne le sol, Carlisle en voyant cela fit un bond pour me rejoindre, le corps de Sam convulsait à présent, je la posai délicatement par terre interrogeant Carlisle du regard, le visage de celui-ci se fendit en un large sourire...

- Elle va vivre, annonça t-il

Je soupirai d'aise me prenant la tête entre les mains quelques secondes pour assimiler le soulagement, Alice s'approcha pour prendre la main de Sam, essayant de se forcer à avoir une vision, elle resta un long moment à attendre, c'est lorsqu'elle commença à se décourager qu'une image ne durant qu'une fraction de seconde apparut dans son esprit... Samantha allait se réveiller, c'était indéniable à présent, quand, nous ne le savions pas, mais peu importe, elle finirait par ouvrir les yeux, Alice se jeta dans mes bras, hurlant son soulagement...

- Mon dieu, j'ai cru ne jamais m'en remettre! S'écria t-elle

Je me détachai de l'étreinte de ma sœur pour reprendre le corps de Sam dans mes bras et nous nous mîmes tous à courir pour rentrer chez nous au plus vite, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille à proximité de la maison d'Almès.

Alors que l'anéantissement avait laissé place au bonheur, ma haine pour Almès et Mira ne s'était pas tarit, bien au contraire, ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, ce qu'il nous avaient tous fait en nous faisant vivre ces horribles instants, ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts...

ESPOIR

(Jasper)

Je tenais fermement ma chère et tendre par la main, nous suivions tous Edward portant le corps de celle qui avait réanimé son cœur. Il avait tant souffert et j'en savais quelque chose, j'avais tenté maintes fois de le soulager, mais sa peine était si grande... et si seulement ça n'avait été que lui, mais toute la famille en avait été très affecté, sans parler de ma propre peine que je tentai d'éteindre afin de ne pas contaminer les autres qui avaient bien assez à faire avec la leur. J'avais eu si peur pour Alice, jamais je ne l'avais vu dans un état pareil, elle avait abandonné toutes ses sorties, elle ne riait plus, j'avais eu beau me concentrer de toutes mes forces, rien n'y faisait, c'est à cette époque que j'avais découvert la limites de mes talents. Depuis que je connaissais Alice, depuis que je l'aimais, pour ainsi dire la première fois que je l'eus aperçu, mon don était continuellement branché sur elle, pendant une longue période, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte et avec le temps je compris que mon besoin de la voir heureuse, le plaisir que je ressentais à contempler son sourire étaient telles que mon don avait tissé une sorte de lien permanents avec ses émotions, il était à l'affut de ses moindres changements d'humeur, au fil du temps ce lien était devenu si fort que je n'avais nullement besoin d'être auprès d'elle pour savoir si elle allait bien, j'avais un bon nombre de fois remercié le ciel de m'avoir confié un tel pouvoir... jusqu'à la mort de Bella...

Lorsque nous avions rejoint Edward qui grâce à sa fulgurante rapidité avait prit pas mal d'avance sur nous, nous étions tous resté blême devant la scène qui s'offrait à nous, tous sauf Edward qui hurlait à la mort, des cris déchirants de souffrances que je n'avais pas entendu depuis la mort de sa femme et à ma grande surprise Alice qui ne supporta pas le spectacle plus d'une seconde se tourna vers le mur au fond de la pièce et bondit soudainement lui assenant un coup de poing qui le fit s'écrouler morceau par morceau, ne laissant qu'un trou béant à la place. J'étais avec Alice depuis des décennies, je la connaissait bien, par cœur même, mais jamais je ne l'aurai cru capable de perdre le contrôle de cette façon, je l'aurai imaginé sanglotant, hurlant sa peine dans mes bras... mais elle était furieuse, comme si toute la peine accumulé ne demandait qu'à sortir, elle aimait Samantha, et ce malgré les fréquents rejets que ma douce essuyait de la pare de celle-ci...

Nous rentrions à la villa, Edward déposa délicatement le corps de Samantha qui nous le savions maintenant allait se réveillé, il est vrai que depuis que nous connaissions l'existence des demi-vampires, nous n'avions jamais songé à ce qui se passerait si l'un d'entre eux se faisait mordre. Nous avions donc été confronté à cette réalité sans avoir eu le temps de nous y préparer, pas de hurlements de douleurs... rien... si ce n'est cette décharge qui lui avait traversé le corps suivi par quelques spasmes, mais cela n'avait pas duré, elle était redevenu aussi inerte et impassible que lorsque nous l'avions trouver.

Alice lâcha ma main, me sortant de mes réflexions et se pencha de nouveau sur son corps meurtrit, Almès s'en était effectivement donné à cœur joie... mais je tentai de rester calme afin de ne pas perturber d'avantage les autres. Ma fleur tentait d'avoir une nouvelle vision, je sentais son inquiétude, elle voulait savoir quand Samantha ouvrirait enfin les yeux.

Soudain une nouvelle vague de décharges s'échappa de nouveau du corps de Samantha ce qui propulsa ma douce à l'autre bout de la pièce, j'eus un mouvement prêt a bondir vers elle, mais elle se releva rapidement pour réapparaitre au chevet de Samantha...

- Peut-être devrais-tu éviter de trop t'en approcher, lui suggérai-je à demi mot

- Je ne vais pas en mourir, répondit-elle tristement

- Alice, ça ne sert à rien de te forcer, enchaina Carlisle, dans ta vision elle semblait aller bien, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, mais...

- Je reste avec elle Alice, renchérit Edward, je ne la quitterait pas une seconde

- Bien, j'ai besoin d'aller chasser, de me défouler, annonça t-elle en m'entrainant à l'extérieur

- Est-ce que ça va mon ange, lui demandai-je inquiet

- Ho, Jasper, sanglota t-elle sur mon épaule, j'ai cru qu'Edward allait devoir vivre ça encore une fois...

- C'est pour ton chagrin ou le sien que tu t'es tant énervé tout à l'heure?

- Les deux, je crois que c'est le mélange des deux qui m'a fait perdre la tête... nous allons les retrouver et les massacrer, assura t-elle en serrant les poings

Je réfléchi une seconde à ses paroles, la perspective de la voir se battre ne m'enchantai guère, cependant j'étais totalement d'accord avec elle, ce Almès avait été trop loin, il devait être puni...


	14. Chapter 14

INQUIÉTUDE

(Edward)

J'étais seul avec elle à présent, Alice et Jasper étaient aller chasser, Rosalie partit retrouver Emmet pour lui expliquer la situation, quand à Esmée et Carlisle, ils venaient de sortir de la maison retrouver Alice et Jasper.

J'étais à genoux près d'elle, je ne lui lâchai pas la main et bien que ma soif se faisait de plus en plus oppressante, je tenais à être auprès d'elle, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, j'avais peur... peur qu'elle me rejette de nouveau dès qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux...

Je soupirai bruyamment, allait-elle de nouveau partir? En entendant ses pensées, elle semblait regretté... mais que regrettait-elle au juste? De ne pas m'avoir fait part de ses sentiments plus clairement? C'est ce que j'espérai en tout cas. Que me dirait-elle lorsqu'elle verrait mon visage taillé dans le marbre lui expliquer qu'à présent elle m'était identique en tout points?

Je soulevai délicatement sa tête m'installant près d'elle, je la redisposait sur mes jambes, lui caressant amoureusement les cheveux, j'attendais...

Soudain, son corps fut de nouveau prit de spasmes, plus violents, plus persistants, puis tous ses membres se raidirent, elle semblait tendu comme un fil de fer, elle resta ainsi quelques instants et enfin, j'eus le plaisir de la voir papillonner des yeux. Elle plissa le front tentant de reprendre ses esprits, puis elle porta sa main sur l'arrête de son nez.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien? Murmurai-je en m'efforçant de paraître le plus calme qu'il me fus possible

Elle se releva violemment, surprise de ne pas être seule, elle pivota vers moi, pour constater ma présence, mes les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent...

- Qui est-tu?

- Samantha, dis-je prit de panique, c'est moi... Edward...

- Edward, répéta t-elle, je suis désolé, je ne vois pas qui tu es, elle jeta un œil à la pièce, et je ne vois pas où je suis non plus, aurai-je eu un accident?

- Heu...

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je ne savais pas ce qui serait le mieux pour elle, lui dire la vérité? Lui mentir? Alors que je bataillai pour trouver une réponse, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmée, firent leur entrer et je les en remercié d'un léger mouvement de la tête. Carlisle me regarda un moment, puis se baissa près de Samantha qui semblait totalement perdu

- Sam, dit calmement celui-ci, est-ce que tu vas bien?

- Je... je ne sais pas trop, je suis désolé, mais vous êtes qui au juste?

- Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens? Continua celui-ci tentant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude

- Je... elle sembla chercher la réponse à cette question pendant un long moment, baissant la tête, je me souviens de m'être réveillé ici, vous voulez me dire qui vous êtes? Répéta t-elle plus durement

- Nous sommes ta famille, répondit Carlisle sans aucune hésitation, ce qui eut le don de me surprendre tout comme le reste de la famille

- Ma famille, répéta t-elle un large sourire fendant son magnifique visage, vous êtes ma famille?

- Oui, confirma Alice, moi je suis ta sœur Alice et voici ma moitié Jasper, annonça t-elle en s'approchant

- Je suis Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmée, renchérit mon père et le garçon auprès de toi, c'est Edward...

- Mon frère? Demanda t-elle en me scrutant avec ce que j'espérai être une pointe de déception

- Pas vraiment, murmurai-je d'une voix morne, moi, je suis amoureux de toi, continuai-je surpris par mes propres paroles

Elle ne répondit pas tant elle sembla choqué par ma déclaration , il fallait que je saisisse cette opportunité, peut-être que tout comme Alice, elle ne se souviendrait jamais de sa vie d'avant? Peut-être aurai-je la chance de laisser le passé derrière nous.

Elle se tourna d'avantage vers moi, me contempla longuement perplexe, puis elle leva la main vers mon visage et effleura mes cernes d'un violet assombrit par la soif...

- Est-ce que ça va? Demanda t-elle soudain inquiète

- Très bien, répondis-je, beaucoup mieux depuis que tu as ouvert les yeux, et toi, n'as tu pas soif?

Elle réfléchi un instant, puis elle posa la main sur sa gorge, j'imaginai facilement la brulure parcourir celle-ci

- Ma gorge me chauffe, expliqua t-elle calmement, cependant rien d'insupportable, je suis différente n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, tu es devenu comme nous, annonça Carlisle, un vampire...

Tous autour d'elle, nous attendions une réaction violente à cette annonce, mais rien, elle semblait désarçonnait mais encore une fois elle posa les yeux sur moi et enchaina...

- Très bien, se contenta t-elle de répondre

Puis elle se leva en expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de marcher un peu, je la suivait...

- Je viens avec toi, lui dis-je en me levant également

Je m'attendait à ce qu'elle se braque, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais au lieu de ça, elle se retourna vers moi en me tendant la main.

- Très bien, allons-y dans ce cas, chantonna t-elle en arborant son plus beau sourire

J'attrapai sa main avidement, puis l'entraina vers l'extérieur, alors voilà la Samantha telle qu'elle aurait dû être? Pensai-je, si elle n'avait pas eu un passé si dur, c'est ce comportement qu'elle aurait eu... j'en soupirai d'aise, lui resserrant ma prise sur sa main, elle se retourna de nouveau vers moi...

- Je t'aime Samantha, avouai-je

- Je sais, répondit-elle avec son plus beau sourire, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas peur...

EVIDENCE

Sam

J'aurais été incapable de l'expliquer, mais j'étais comblé... je ne comprenais rien mais cela m'importai peu, lorsque cet homme aux cheveux d'or m'avait appris qu'ils étaient ma famille, une implacable émotion me coupa littéralement le souffle, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi... lorsque ce garçon à l'étrange perfection, avait porté sa main à ses cheveux, ébouriffant ses magnifiques mèches de bronzes comme gêné de m'avouer ses sentiments, je me senti tout bonnement plané, il était si beau et je pouvais, je ne sais par quel miracle ressentir l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi, le soulagement marquant ses traits lorsque j'avais posé mes yeux sur lui, ma peur s'envola en une seconde, comme si ce qu'il me disait été une évidence, même sans mes souvenirs, cette vérité était aussi indéniable pour moi que l'existence du soleil... comme s'il avait toujours été à moi.

Je tirai légèrement sur sa main souhaitant savoir où il souhaitait m'amener, il se retourna...

- Où va t-on? Demandai-je en me perdant dans le miel de ses yeux

- Chasser, il te faut te nourrir Samantha

- Que veux tu dire par me nourrir? M'inquiétai-je en remarquant sa gêne

- A présent, tu dois boire du sang pour te nourrir, nous allons donc trouver quelques animaux, murmura t-il en contemplant ma réaction

Pendant un instant, je faillis me braquer, comment pouvais-je boire du sang? Mais alors que j'étais toujours perdu dans la contemplation de ses traits, me demandant comment j'avais bien pu faire pour que ce garçon tombe amoureux de moi, je pris conscience que j'avais une confiance totale en lui, je lui aurait confié ma vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, je m'approcha suffisamment pour atteindre son visage avec ma main libre et passa un doigt sur l'arrête de son nez, il sembla surpris par mon geste...

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu m'aime? Murmurai-je inexplicablement heureuse à cette idée

- Oui, profondément, répondit-il alors que la surprise céda la place à son magnifique sourire

Sur ces paroles, je m'avançais jusqu'à être à la hauteur de ses lèvres avec une lenteur exagéré, guettant son expression, encore une fois, il eut l'air surpris, doucement j'embrassai sa joue droite, puis recula légèrement afin de capter de nouveau son regard, il semblait toujours surprit, alors j'en fis autant avec sa joue gauche, je me détachai et encore une fois, je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens...

- Pourquoi es-tu si surpris par mon geste dans ce cas?

- Je me demande simplement, il fit une pause entremêlant ses doigts autour des miens, je me demande si tu te souviens que tu m'aimai...

- Ho! Soufflai-je à mon tour surprise, et bien, je ne sais pas, je ressens certaines choses cependant, je n'ai pas peur lorsque je suis près de toi, je sens que je pourrais te confié ma vie, je sens que tu m'aime et je ressent un attachement particulier pour toi, très fort, j'ai envie de te toucher sans jamais te laisser partir... est-ce cela l'amour?

J'étais sur que la personne devant moi était d'une importance capitale, j'étais également consciente de ce que je ressentais en le regardant, cependant, je fus incapable de mettre un mot sur ces émotions...

- Je pense que oui, répondit-il en embrassant ma joue à son tour, et que ressens tu lorsque je fais ça? Susurra t-il à mon oreille, son souffle tiède me chatouillant la nuque, c'était... incroyablement agréable...

- J'ai envie que tu continue, avouai-je sans peine

Ce qu'il fit, en remontant le long de mon cou, s'attardant sur mon menton, le gratifiant d'une multitudes de baisers, puis il colla ses lèvres sur les miennes et c'est à cet instant que je perdis totalement le contrôle, me jetant littéralement à son cou, il se laissa tomber en arrière de sorte que je me retrouvai assise sur lui, lui rendant son baiser, il grognait de désir... tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mais il me repoussa légèrement laissant échapper un soupir, je cru alors avoir fait quelque chose de mal, je me remis debout, gêné...

- Pardon, dis-je tête baissé

- Ne t'excuse pas mon ange, me dit-il en m'enlaçant, je ne veux pas te faire l'amour ici et surtout...

- Surtout?

- Tu dois chasser

Alors il m'entraina plus profondément dans la foret sur les traces d'un cerf, en une seconde, il me lâcha la main et sauta sur l'animal, qu'il tua d'un geste vif, il me fit signe de m'avancer, ce que j'eus du mal à faire tant la scène me parut violente, il mordit le cou de l'animal et m'invita à en faire de même. A la seconde ou le sang s'échappa de la carcasse sans vie, je bondit sur le cadavre et aspira tout ce qu'il avait en réserve, ne me préoccupant nullement d'un quelconque partage avec mon compagnon...

- Pardon, répétai-je, gêné par mon comportement

- Je t'en prit, dit-il en effleurant ma joue, arrête de t'excuser, tu as soif, beaucoup plus que moi

- C'est étrange de faire ça, soufflai-je pour moi même

- Tu t'y habituera, dit-il confiant, on continu?

- Non, moi je n'ai plus soif, répondis-je sur de moi, c'est à toi à présent, je ne bouge pas d'ici

- Tu es sur?

- Certaine

Alors il entreprit de se nourrir lui même, lorsqu'il eu fini de soulager sa soif, il me prit de nouveau la main...

- Rentrons chez nous, susurra t-il avant de m'embrasser

Il m'entraina avec lui jusqu'à cette maison, je n'avais pas pris le temps de la regarder avec attention, elle est vraiment incroyable! Me dis-je. Une femme aux cheveux d'or était adossé au mur près de la porte d'entrer...

- Samantha, m'interpella t-elle en se précipitant sur moi, est-ce que ça va?

- Oui, répondis-je timidement, je m'excuse, je ne me rappelle de rien...

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux, ne t'en fait pas, seul le présent compte

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, peut-être est-ce étrange de ma part, mais je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir, admis-je

- A quoi occupons nous nos journée d'habitude? Demandai-je en me tournant vers celui qui me tenait toujours la main

- Et bien, nous allions au lycée...

- Allions?

- Oui, tu viens d'être transformé, bien que ton apparence ne soit pas un problème, il serait fâcheux que tu t'en prenne à un humain...

- Tu veux dire... comme pour le cerf?

- Oui, s'esclaffa t-il

- Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille... jamais...

- Ne nous en veux pas Sam, intervint Carlisle sur le pas de la porte, mais il vaudrait mieux s'en assurer...

- Je comprends, je ferais ce que vous me demanderez

- Sam! S'exclama une montagne en courant vers moi

Le garçon en question m'emprisonna dans ses bras malgré les protestations d'Edward

- Tu m'as manqué!

- Heu...

- Emmet, moi c'est Emmet! Ne t'en fait pas, on va se faire plein de nouveaux souvenirs, m'assura t-il en me reposant par terre

- J'espère, répondis-je exalté par son enthousiasme

- Je vais en ville, lança Alice en s'interposant entre Emmet et moi, tu m'accompagne?

- Nous ne savons pas si elle saura résister près des humains, il vaut mieux attendre, argumenta Edward en fusillant sa sœur du regard

- Mais je veux y aller! Protestai-je

- Elle peut y aller, intervint Esmée, je suis sur qu'il n'y aura pas de problème...

Tous le monde regarda l'intéressé s'attendant certainement à ce qu'elle explique ce qui la rendait si sur d'elle, Edward la scruta tendu, puis il relâcha sa prise sur ma main...

- En effet, ça devrait aller, admit-il à contre cœur

- Tu viens avec nous? Proposai-je en me tournant vers lui

- Pas question! S'emporta Alice, il t'a eu pendant des heures, c'est mon tour

Je levai un sourcil, étais-je un jouet? Cependant l'idée semblait lui faire tellement plaisir que je ne bronchai pas.

- Dans ce cas, on ne reste pas longtemps, précisai-je à ma sœur

- Très bien, soupira t-elle en me trainant par le bras jusqu'à sa voiture

Je me libérai d'un geste habile, Edward semblait frustré, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa longuement me fichant éperdument du spectacle que j'offrais au reste de la famille...

- Ne fais pas cette tête, ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais pas revenir, susurrai-je à son oreille

Encore une fois, en entendant mes mots, il se tendit, j'effleurai légèrement son menton...

- Si tu veux, je reste ici, proposai-je

- Non, si tu me dis que tu reviens vite, alors ça devrait aller

- Comment pourrai-je ne pas revenir? Murmurai-je en plongeant mes iris dans les siens

- Je vous accompagne, annonça la blonde, au cas ou...

- Bonne idée Rosalie, acquiesça Edward

Je montai dans la voiture d'Alice, me demandant si une voiture comme celle-ci ne serait un peu trop voyante.

- Bon, je voulais aller dans une petite bijouterie pas très loin d'ici, j'y ai repéré un bracelet que je voulais acheter à Jasper

- Cela nous permettra de savoir si tu peux résister à la fragrance des humains, ajouta Rosalie

- Je suis sur que ce ne sera pas un problème, assurai-je

- Comment peux tu en être aussi sur? Demanda Rosalie sur un ton plus dur

- Je ne sais pas Rosalie, je le sais, c'est tout

- Je ne vois que des brides, répondis Alice au regard interrogateur de Rosalie

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, vois tu Samantha, je vois le futur, tu as dû oublier cela

- Effectivement, répondis-je songeuse, mais pourquoi ne peux tu pas voir correctement si je vais pouvoir me tenir ou non?

- Heu, toi aussi tu as des pouvoirs, lâcha t-elle

- Alice! S'énerva Rosalie

- Qui a t-il? Si j'ai des pouvoirs, j'aimerai autant savoir lesquelles

- C'est ça le problème, nous ne savons pas exactement quel genre de pouvoir tu as maintenant que tu es transformé, il faut attendre qu'il se déclarent d'eux même, ne pas forcer les choses

- Très bien, me contentai-je de répondre

Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle, je scrutai le paysage qui défilé devant moi, lorsque je vis une petite maison dans une rue qui me semblait étrangement familière...

- Arrête toi! Hurlai-je

Alice stoppa le véhicule si brusquement que j'entendis les pneus faire un drôle de bruit, mes deux sœurs se retournèrent vers moi alors que je fixai toujours cette maison...

- Papa? Murmurai-je en ouvrant la portière

- Sam?

Je ne pris pas la peine d'expliquer quoi que ce soit à mes sœurs, je me mis à courir vers la petite maison qui semblait abandonné depuis longtemps. J'arrivai rapidement devant la porte, mais celle-ci était fermé, ce qui m'ennuya au plus au point, je me reculai afin de lui assener un coup de pied, mais celle-ci s'arracha d'elle même et s'écrasa au sol un peu plus loin, je fis un pas à l'intérieur et des images s'imposèrent à moi, un homme avec une canne à pêche dans les mains, habillé en policier, regardant la télévision... cet homme me paraissait si familier, je continua à avancer vers les escaliers, montant les marches une par une, les images affluant en même temps, il ne m'étais pas possible d'aller plus vite. Une fois à l'étage, je poussai une porte, une chambre... la sienne, celle de... mon père? Mon père avait-il vécu ici? S'agissait-il du père que j'avais lorsque j'étais humaine?

- Papa, murmurai-je

- Sam, est-ce que ça va? Me demanda la voix de Rosalie

- Laisse moi! M'écriai-je en sentant qu'il se passé quelque chose d'étrange en moi

Elle n'obéit pas, mais ne pénétra pas non plus dans la chambre, je me tournai alors vers la porte, remarqua que Rosalie était adossé au mur en face, les traits marqués par la stupeur. D'un geste vif la porte se referma, je levai les mains, choqué d'y voir des étincelles bleues les parcourir, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce sentiments de rage m'avait envahit, les spasmes se faisant plus violent à mesure que je tentai de les contrôler, je décidai alors en fermant les yeux de me laisser aller...


	15. Chapter 15

ÉCHANGE

Edward

J'étais resté à la villa mais cela ne m'enchanter guère, Esmée pénétra dans le salon, les traits déformés par l'inquiétude...

- Alors comme ça tu as récupéré ton pouvoir, dis-je d'une voix morne

- Il semble en effet... j'ai remarqué que la force que Bella nous avait confié était revenu lors de ma chasse...

- J'imagine qu'il doit en être de même pour nous tous, marmonnai-je, lorsqu'elle a disparut, tout à disparut, je m'inquiète de ce qui va se passer si Samantha hérite de ses pouvoirs...

- Nous ne sommes plus au stade des « si » Edward, c'est comme si Bella était revenu à la vie...

Je tressaillis à ces paroles, ne sachant pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou non...

- J'ai peur Esmée, avouai-je, vraiment peur, qu'elle se souvienne nous avoir fui, qu'elle se souvienne de son lien avec Bella, que devrons nous faire si c'est le cas?

- Lui expliquer les choses telles qu'elles sont, pourquoi nous avons préféré éviter de lui parler de ça, elle avait l'air si...

- Différente, poursuivi-je, je suis sur que c'est ce qu'elle aurait dû être si elle n'avait pas tant souffert... elle semblait si heureuse pendant notre chasse, elle m'a dit avoir une confiance aveugle en moi...

- Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, m'assura t-elle, si tout ce passe comme pour Alice, elle ne se souviendra de rien, nous pouvons déménager, partir loin et recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin de tout ce qui l'a fait souffrir...

- J'espère Esmée, j'espère vraiment, supporter ça une deuxième fois, c'est au dessus de mes forces, soupirai-je

Esmée vint me prendre dans ses bras,c'est alors que mon téléphone interrompit notre étreinte...

- Edward, c'est moi, il faut que tu vienne, on a un problème, m'annonça Alice

- Quoi? Paniquai-je, que se passe t-il Alice?

- Nous sommes passé près de l'ancienne maison de Bella et... Sam à eut une drôle de réaction...

- Que veux tu dire Alice? M'emportai-je en me crispant sur le téléphone

- Viens et amène Carlisle avec toi

Elle raccrocha, Esmée me fixait perplexe...

- Qui a t-il Edward?

- Il semble que l'inquiétude soit de mise à présent, répondis-je frustré par le manque d'information, où est Carlisle?

- A l'hôpital pourquoi?

- Appel le et dit lui de me rejoindre dans l'ancienne maison des Swan...

Et je précipita dehors à toute vitesse, il faisait jour, j'étais conscient que quelqu'un pouvait me voir mais cela m'importait peu, Alice était resté vague et dans ma tête je commençai à m'imaginer toute sorte de scenario, le fait que Sam agisse de façon étrange en voyant l'ancienne maison des Swan, que nous ayons récupéré les pouvoirs que nous avions perdu après la disparition de Bella... tout cela ne me disait rien de bon...

J'arrivai rapidement devant l'ancienne maison de celle qui avait été ma femme, Alice se tenait près de sa voiture, elle parut soulagé en m'apercevant...

- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe clairement Alice! Grondai-je

- Nous sommes passé devant la maison, elle nous a demandé d'arrêter, elle est sorti de la voiture et elle est entrée dans la maison, Rosalie est allé la rejoindre, mais je lui est dit que tout se passerait bien si c'était toi qui aller la voir, elle n'écoutera que toi, je te conseil de rester vague dans tes explications et de lui dire que tu l'aime autant de fois que nécessaire...

Alice m'avait expliquer le tout d'un trait, je me pressai d'entrer dans la maison, à l'étage Rosalie se tenait derrière la porte de la chambre qui avait jadis appartenu à Charlie...

- Comment va t-elle?

- Pas bien, se contenta de dire Rosalie en secouant la tête

J'ouvrai la porte et ce que je vis me bouleversa, elle était au milieu de la pièce, des dizaines de morceaux de verres appartenant au miroir qu'elle devait avoir brisé semblaient léviter autour d'elle telle une arme chargé ne demandant qu'à ouvrir le feu, je la contempla un moment, elle était en plein désarroi... dans un autre monde, seule au milieu de souvenirs ne lui appartenant pas, je m'approchai lentement, traversant le verre brisé qui restait en lévitation, je me baissai de sorte de me mettre à sa hauteur...

- Sam, viens avec moi, murmurai-je

Elle ne paraissait pas entendre ce que je lui disait, ni même me voir... me souvenant des paroles de ma sœur, je m'exécutai...

- Je t'aime Samantha...

- Je n'ai pas pu le sauver, souffla t-elle les yeux perdu dans le néant, je suis... désolé...

- Sam, tu me fait confiance? Demandai-je désarçonné par ses paroles

Elle parut enfin rejoindre mon monde et effleura ma joue...

- Pardon de ne pas avoir pu rester avec toi Edward, je n'ai pas été assez prudente...

Je me raidi aussitôt, pris d'un doute... me demandant si je m'adressai à Samantha ou... à Bella, j'inspirai profondément tentant de retrouver mon calme, elle avait besoin de moi, ce n'était pas le moment de perdre pied...

- Tu es là près de moi, tout va bien, viens dans mes bras

Elle me scruta un long moment comme si elle cherchait à comprendre mes paroles,je lui caressa tendrement la joue...

- Désolé, sanglota t-elle, j'ai crié sur Rosalie...

- Ce n'est rien, elle ne t'en veut pas, dis-je en souriant, personne ne t'en veut, viens avec moi mon ange...

Elle s'appuya sur moi, je la prit dans mes bras, la berçant un long moment, lorsqu'enfin, Carlisle apparut près de la porte...

- Est-ce qu'elle va mieux?

- J'espère, soupirai-je en resserrant mon étreinte

- Je t'ai inquiété? Demanda t-elle en relevant la tête pour me regarder, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, quand j'ai vu cette maison, une multitudes de souvenirs me sont revenus...

Carlisle parut plus livide que d'habitude, il me fit signe de le suivre, je soulevai délicatement Samantha pour la prendre dans mes bras et suivit mon père hors de la maison...

- Désolé Rosalie, murmura mon ange alors que nous passions près d'elle

- Ce n'est rien, la rassura Rosalie

Je remercié celle-ci, elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être si compréhensive lorsqu'on s'en prenait à elle, je voulais marquer le coup, je déposai le corps tremblant de Sam dans la voiture d'Alice et m'installa près d'elle alors que Rosalie s'installa devant, Carlisle quand à lui, m'envoya un message silencieux...

_**J'ai peu-être une idée Edward, je vais voir les Denali, ne la quitte pas des yeux**_

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête puis Alice démarra la voiture pour nous ramener chez nous.

PERDU

Sam

Edward me tenait fermement dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur que je m'échappe, j'étais... troublé, ses souvenirs s'étaient insinués dans mon esprit de sorte que plus rien d'autre ne compté.

Je ressentais tellement de colère contre moi même, comme si je m'étais rendu coupable d'un quelconque crime, à tel point j'en étais venu à me demander si je n'avais pas tué celui qui jadis, semblait avoir été mon père, la douleur était prenante, en particulier lorsque je m'étais retrouvé dans la chambre, mon corps se mit à tremblé sans que je n'y puisse rien... je ressentais une sorte de boule... une boule de fureur dans mon abdomen, celle-ci sembla s'étendre au reste de mon corps, alors que je me laissai tomber au milieu de cette chambre vide... seul un miroir orné toujours le mur. J'y scrutait mon reflet intensément, la haine contre celle que je voyais ne faisant que croitre, celui-ci explosa littéralement devant moi, je reçu quelques éclats , mais mon nouveau corps ne me permettait pas de me blesser comme j'aurais voulu le faire à cet instant, des dizaines de morceaux de verres gravitaient autour de moi, pendant que mon esprit semblait vouloir un ailleurs... il voulait partir d'ici, aller loin...

Je sentis une présence près de moi, mais sur le moment, je fus incapable de reconnaître cette personne, encore moins de trouver un sens à ses paroles, la seule chose que je fini par comprendre fut « je t'aime », je reconnu immédiatement la voix en question, mes paroles à moi ne parurent n'avoir aucun sens, Edward me consola du mieux qu'il lui fut possible, puis il me ramena chez nous, accompagné d'Alice et de Rosalie contre laquelle j'avais osé m'en prendre lorsque je pris conscience qu'elle m'avait suivi jusqu'à l'étage, je m'en voulait terriblement pour ça, elle qui n'avait voulu que me venir en aide.

Lorsque nous fument rentré, Edward me conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, il semblait absent... inquiet... plus blafard que d'habitude et sans dire un mot, il me déposa sur son lit...

- Tu vas mieux? Me demanda t-il d'une voix morne

- Pardon, me contentai-je de répondre

- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Samantha, m'assura t-il, le principal c'est que tu ailles bien, c'est tout ce qui m'importe...

- Vous vous estes inquiété, je m'en suis prise à Rosalie et Carlisle s'est même senti obligé de se déplacer, quel égoïste je fais, sanglotai-je

- Ne dis pas ça! S'emporta t-il, tu es tout sauf égoïste, tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, n'en doute jamais...

- Peut-être devriez-vous tout me dire, dis-je à contre cœur, peut-être que ce serait mieux que je sache ce que vous tentez tous de me cacher...

Il se figea telle une statut, qu'avais-je fait dans le passé pour qu'il est une telle réaction? Que lui avais-je fait pour que la souffrance se lise aussi clairement sur ses traits? Qu'elle sorte de monstre avais-je pu être pour inquiéter tous le monde de la sorte?

- Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire? Murmurai-je

- Tu m'as quitté, souffla t-il douloureusement, je ne cesse de me demander ce que je dois faire, m'avoua t-il à demi mot...

Il m'avait parlé sans bouger d'un millimètre, parler semblait si pénible pour lui, je pris ses mains dans les miennes et enfin il pivota légèrement vers moi pour capter mon regard...

- Edward, soupirai-je, même si tu m'avouai avoir tenté de me tuer, je ne partirai pas...

Il me regarda dubitatif, comme s'il était sur du contraire, j'eus l'impression que s'il avait pu pleurer, il l'aurait fait sans retenu...

- Tu ne l'a pas supporté la première fois, en quoi cela serait différent aujourd'hui? Argumenta t-il

- Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre avec ces images? Rétorquai-je, dis-moi au moins si j'ai tué mon père!

- Quoi! S'exclama t-il en écarquillant les yeux

- J'ai ressenti une colère... très difficile à supporter, une haine contre moi même lorsque des images de cet hommes se sont insinués dans mon esprit, c'était... étrange...

- Sam, me dit-il les traits empreint de fureur, tu n'as tué personne! Il emprisonna mes bras m'obligeant à plongé dans l'or de ses yeux, enfin si, reprit-il, tu m'as raconté un jour avoir été obligé de te défendre contre un vampire lorsque tu étais toujours humaine, mais tu n'avais fait que te défendre, de plus tu m'a avouer que c'était un accident...

- J'avais des pouvoirs lorsque j'étais humaine? Demandai-je intrigué

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, me fuyant du regard, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré taire, à mon tour, je le forçai à me faire face en emprisonnant son visage entre mes mains...

- Edward, ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas le revivre, je ne veux plus inquiété personne...

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, nous sommes ta famille et...

Une fois de plus, il se figea, comme s'il écoutait quelque chose...

- Edward?

- Reste ici, je vais voir Carlisle

- Très bien, acquiesçais-je à contre cœur

- Je reviens vite, m'assura t-il avant de m'embrasser

Il sortit de la chambre me laissant seule avec mes doute, je m'allongeai un moment tout en sachant que m'endormir m'étais à présent impossible, alors, je me contentai de replonger dans ces souvenirs, cherchant moi même ce qu'Edward avait tant de mal à me dire, je fermai les yeux, me concentrant, mais la voix d'Edward se fit de nouveau entendre, je tournai la tête vers la porte, ses yeux étaient exorbités...

- Sam? Souffla t-il

- Ho! Fis-je en comprenant que je lévitai à plus d'un mètre du lit, je retombai instantanément sur le matelas, Edward m'observa un moment puis vint me rejoindre...

- Si je te disais qu'il existe un moyen pour que tu oublie tout de ta vie passé sans que cela ne te perturbe de nouveau, accepterais-tu de construire une nouvelle vie avec moi? De faire comme si l'autre n'avais jamais existé?

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

- J'ai une solution qui ne te fera pas souffrir... je voudrais que tu y pense, s'il te plait...

- C'est tout réfléchi, s'il y a une possibilité de laisser ce qui me perturbe autant derrière moi, je suis d'accord, affirmai-je sur de moi, je te fait confiance et nous nous ferons de nouveaux souvenirs comme l'a suggéré Emmet...

- Tu es sur? Me demanda t-il plein d'espoir, tu veux bien?

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, soufflai-je

- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasse pour moi, je veux que tu choisisse de faire ce qui te paraitra le mieux pour toi

- Le mieux pour moi serait de te voir sourire, argumentai-je, le mieux pour moi serait d'avoir le pouvoir de faire disparaître cette souffrance qui semble te ronger et dont tu ne veux rien me dire...

Ses traits s'assombrirent...

- Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, murmura t-il en effleurant ma joue

- Alors allons-y, dis-je en l'embrassant, je veux bien essayer...

- Très bien, suis moi, je t'emmène voir une personne qui pourra t'aider à oublier totalement, tu ne souffrira plus...

Il me traina jusqu'au salon dans lequel était assis un homme et une femme, des vampires... je m'avançai timidement pour les salués...

- Bonjour Samantha, comment vas-tu? Me demanda l'homme

- Heu...bonjour, est-ce que nous nous connaissons?

- Je suis Eleazar, nous nous somme effectivement rencontré il y a quelque temps, me répondit-il gêné

- Bonjour, me salua la beauté vénusienne près de lui, nous ne nous connaissons pas, je m'appelle Tanya, il semblerait que je sois en mesure de t'apporter mon aide, ce dont je serais ravi...

- Et bien, merci... bien que je ne sois pas sur de mériter tant de sollicitude, murmurai-je pour moi même

- Vois-tu Samantha, Tanya est capable de te faire oublier n'importe quoi...

- Très bien, soupirai-je, allons-y dans ce cas, le plus tôt sera le mieux...

Tanya s'approcha de moi, et posa sa main sur mon front...

- Tous les évènements avant sa transformation? Demanda t-elle à Carlisle

Celui-ci hocha la tête, puis je senti une force invisible s'insinuer dans ma tête, mettant en évidence les images afin de les faire disparaître, je les voyaient défiler sous mes yeux avant de s'évanouir... mais soudainement, j'emprisonnais la main de Tanya...

- Crois-tu réellement être assez puissante pour manipuler mon esprit! Grondai-je

Celle-ci tenta de se dégager sans y parvenir, puis elle se mit à hurler, c'est alors qu'Edward me tira en arrière...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Me demanda t-il ahuri

Je lâchai la main de Tanya que je venais littéralement de broyer dans la mienne, celle-ci me regarda exorbité, je fus moi même choqué par ce que je venais de faire...

- Mon dieu! Paniquai-je, pardon, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit

J'entendis un craquement, la main de Tanya reprit forme sous mes yeux, fort heureusement qu'elle était un vampire...

- Je t'en pris recommence, suppliai-je en scrutant la jeune femme, tenez moi pour m'empêchai de lui faire du mal, arrachez moi les bras si nécessaire, mais il faut le faire avant que je ne tue quelqu'un, sanglotai-je

- Tanya, tu veux bien? Demanda Edward en emprisonnant mes bras derrière mon dos

Celle-ci hésita un moment, puis s'avança de nouveau vers moi

- Attendez! M'écriai-je, plusieurs personnes pour me retenir ce serait plus sur

Carlisle passa ses bras autour de ma taille resserrant la prise autour de moi et Tanya recommença l'opération, toutefois plus prudemment, avec des gestes très lents elle reposa sa main sur mon front et comme je le craignais quelque chose en moi se mit à hurler derechef, mon corps s'agita mais Edward et Carlisle m'empêchèrent de bouger et en quelques secondes ce fut terminé...

- C'est fait, informa Tanya

- Merci infiniment, murmura Edward, est-ce que ça va Samantha?

- Oui, je vais bien, tu peux me lâcher Edward

- De quoi te souviens-tu? Me demanda Carlisle

- Que quelque chose me faisait souffrir et que vous m'avez aidé à l'oublier, certains... moments semblent avoir disparut depuis que je me suis réveillé...

- Tu es sur que ça va? Insista Edward en voyant mon embarra

- Oui, assurai-je en souriant, je vais très bien, je vais parfaitement bien, je voudrais que l'on reprenne les choses telles que nous les avions laissées, il faut vérifier que je ne ferais aucun mal aux humains, dès que nous en serons assuré, je voudrais aller au lycée

- C'est une excellente idée! Lança Esmée, nous pourrions emménager près des Denali, proposa t-elle, il y a un très bon lycée là bas!

- Très bien, on va faire ça alors, acquiesça Edward d'une mine enjoué, merci encore Tanya, Eleazar, je te contacterai très bientôt...

- Merci, renchéris-je à l'intention de Tanya

Je salua Eleazar et remonta dans la chambre en entrainant Edward qui ne se fit pas prier pour me suivre...

Dès que j'eus refermé la porte, je le poussai sans ménagement sur le lit et je lui sautait dessus en arrachant ses vêtements...

- J'ai envie de faire ça depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux, susurrai-je à son oreille

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il en emprisonnant mon visage entre ses mains, je t'aime vraiment...

Et à son tour, il déchira la robe que je portai, jetant les morceaux au hasard dans la pièce, il passa sa main sur mon visage, poursuivit sur mon cou, ma poitrine, pour terminer sur mon bas ventre, il me questionna du regard, je lui répondais en attirant violemment sa bouche contre la mienne... comme s'il avait besoin de ma permission! Pensai-je.

Cette nuit là ce transforma en jours, car ce n'est que trois jours plus tard qu'enfin nous dénions sortir de la chambre, ce qui ne serait peut-être jamais arrivé si Alice et Emmet ne nous avait menacé d'y entrer...


	16. Chapter 16

COURTE INSOUCIANCE

Cela faisait pratiquement deux mois que je m'étais éveillé vampire et même sans me souvenir de ma précédente vie, j'avais l'étrange impression de ne jamais avoir été plus heureuse. Nous avions emménagé en Alaska, Nawel était tombé amoureux de Tanya et vivait à présent avec elle, j'allais au lycée grâce à Eleazar qui m'avait « aidé » à rattraper mon retard et surtout, j'étais avec Edward, nous ne nous quittions plus et bien que certains de ses comportements pouvaient me laisser perplexes, j'étais heureuse...

Peut-être devrions nous aller quelque part pendant les vacances? Proposa Edward alors que nous étions sur le chemin de la maison

- Tu pense à quoi?

- Je ne sais pas trop, l'Écosse, une ile déserte, ce que tu veux! Fit-il en souriant

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux?

- Je veux que tu sois heureuse...

- C'est déjà le cas, ensuite?

- C'est mon seul désir, c'est tout ce qui m'importe

- J'ai entendu Esmée parler de l'ile que lui a offerte Carlisle, on pourrait peut-être aller là bas?

- Non, pas là bas, se renfrogna t-il tendu

- Et pourquoi pas? Demandai-je suspicieuse

- Je... je n'aime pas cette ile...

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'habitacle, je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien l'ennuyait autant alors qu'il venait à peine de me dire de choisir n'importe quelle destination... je m'étais habitué à éviter certains sujets avec Edward, mais parfois les questions me brulaient les lèvres. Il reprit la parole, me ramenant à la réalité...

- Je pourrais te faire la surprise! Proposa t-il

- De quoi dont? Demandai-je sans entrain

- La destination...

- Si tu veux Edward, soupirai-je

- Tu vas bien?

- Oui...

Nous arrivions devant la maison, je me pressai de descendre de la voiture avant que les questions ne s'échappent de ma bouche, il me cachait quelque chose d'important, j'en étais sur, non pas sur mon passé, mais sur le siens, lui savait tout de moi et même plus d'ailleurs, je trouvais cela injuste qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour moi...

Des bras emprisonnèrent ma taille...

- Je t'aime, souffla t-il à mon oreille

C'est ce qu'il me disait chaque fois que son attitude me paraissait étrange, comme pour me faire oublier son comportement, seulement, je n'oubliai pas, je n'oubliai jamais, me contentant de garder cela dans un coin de ma tête et d'y penser une fois seule...

- Excuse moi, lui dis-je en me libérant de son étreinte, j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment

- Je suis désolé, Samantha, c'est juste que cette ile me rappel de mauvais souvenirs

- Oui, j'avais bien compris, répondis-je en me dirigeant vers les bois

- Laisse moi venir avec toi! Lança t-il dans mon dos

- Non merci, me contentai-je de répondre sans me retourner

Lorsque je fus suffisamment loin de la maison, je me mis à courir longtemps, très longtemps, mon téléphone se mit à sonner plusieurs fois, mais je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier qui tentait de me joindre, il est vrai que ce fut la première fois que je régissais de la sorte. J'avais parfois la douloureuse impression qu'Edward se sentait coupable d'être avec moi, de m'aimer, comme si cela était mal, pendant des mois, je n'avais rien dit, bien que son comportement me peinait, il me rendait heureuse alors je ne voulais pas insister, ni le blessait, encore moins le perdre, mais s'il n'était pas vraiment heureux avec moi, j'aurais voulu le savoir, bien loin de moi l'idée de le forcer à rester avec moi... je l'aimai trop pour ça. Je restai un moment assise par terre, la tête entre les mains, tout était parfait dans ma vie, il n'y avait que ces rares moments pendant lesquelles Edward semblait... triste d'être avec moi...

Je me levai pour rentrer lorsque tout autour de moi sembla se figer dans l'espace, les oiseaux, les feuilles, même le vent...

- Tu semble aller bien! S'exclama une voix masculine

Je fis volte face, un homme étonnamment grand me scrutait...

- Est-ce qu'on se connait? Demandai-je intrigué

- Nous nous connaissions avant que les Cullen n'efface ta mémoire...

- Je l'ai bien voulu, contrai-je

- Humm, je pense que tu n'aurai pas accepté d'oublier certaines choses, si on t'en avait laisser le choix...

- De quoi parles-tu? Quel est ton nom?

- Faisons un marché, proposa t-il, je réponds à tes questions si tu garde secrète notre entrevue

- Et pourquoi cela devrait-il demeurer secret?

- Disons que les Cullen et moi ne nous entendons pas très bien...

- Je leur fait confiance! M'emportai-je, toi, je ne te connais pas!

- Par ce qu'ils t'ont volé tes souvenirs...

- Laisse moi, dis-je en tournant les talons, s'ils ne t'apprécie pas c'est qu'ils doivent avoir une bonne raison...

- Puisque tu leur fait tellement confiance, j'imagine qu'Edward à dû te dire qu'il était marié! Lança t-il alors que je m'éloignai

Ces paroles me firent plier les genoux comme si quelqu'un venait de me frapper violemment, j'inspirai profondément tentant de reprendre le contrôle, c'était donc ça qu'Edward me cachait...

- Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir m'écouter? Continua l'homme derrière moi

Je me retournai lentement pour lui faire face, parvenant à peine à empêcher mes mains de tremblaient...

- Je t'écoute, soufflai-je effrayé par ce qu'il allait encore m'apprendre

- Si tu me promet que notre entrevu demeura secrète, marchanda t-il

- Qui me dit que ce que tu raconte est vrai?

- C'est assez facile de vérifié pour le mariage d'Edward...

Touché!

- Très bien, je te fait la promesse qu'ils n'en sauront rien...

- Bien, Edward est toujours marié, même si sa femme est morte... ou presque...

- Comment ça presque?

- Hum, il faut d'abord que tu comprenne qui tu es Samantha...

- Tu as l'air bien au courant, dis-je en serrant les poings, donne moi d'abord ton nom

- Almès

- Bien Almès, je t'en pris dis moi qui je suis!

- Tu es le fruit d'une expérience

- Pardon? Dis-je en écarquillant les yeux

- Tu as été créer par un Volturi se nommant Aro, tu es le mélange de plusieurs vampires et d'une humaine

Je me laissai tomber par terre, pour que les Cullen décide d'effacer ma mémoire, mon passer devait être vraiment horrible et ce que j'entendais ne faisait que confirmer mes craintes...

- Continue, murmurai-je

- Tu as aussi une partie de la femme d'Edward en toi...

- Quoi! M'écriai-je, mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Tu as dit qu'elle était morte

- Pourquoi penses tu qu'Edward reste avec toi? Crois-tu vraiment qu'il t'aime? Ricana t-il

- Je...

- Tu es la réincarnation de Bella, tu as hérité d'une partie de son âme et c'est cette partie de toi qu'Edward affectionne, ne l'as-tu donc pas compris?

C'est comme si quelqu'un m'assener une multitude de coups, tous aussi violents... jamais sensation ne me parut plus horrible, alors voilà ce qu'il me cachait? Ce qu'ils me cachaient tous? Je n'étais que le résidu de sa femme... qu'un reste qu'il tentait de préserver... par peur de l'oublier? Avoir l'impression d'être toujours auprès d'elle? Je ne comprenais pas, souffrait-il au point de se contenter de cela? Une petite partie immatérielle dans le corps d'une étrangère?

- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça?

- Tu as le droit de savoir Samantha, tu as le droit de choisir également...

- De choisir?

- Je ne vois pas comment en sachant cela, tu pourrais continuer à vivre avec les Cullen, tu as donc deux choix qui s'offrent à toi, le premier est de me rejoindre...

- Et le second? Le pressai-je

- Je peux te proposer une autre alternative, si bien sur tu aime vraiment Edward...

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Tu as le pouvoir de lui rendre sa femme...

- Tu veux dire de la ressusciter? Soufflai-je atrophié par la douleur

- En quelque sorte...

- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les Cullen, pourquoi ferais-tu cela pour Edward?

- Par pour lui... pour moi, j'aimais beaucoup Bella également, avoua t-il, mais sache que pour qu'une telle chose soit possible, cela exigera ton sacrifice...

- Je...je...comment? Bégayais-je estomaqué

- Je reviendrai te voir dans quelques jours, rentre chez les Cullen, prends une décision...

- Attends! M'écriai-je

Mais il disparut, me laissant au milieu de cette foret, ravagé par le peine. Peut-être avait-il raison? Peut-être devrais-je lui rendre celle qu'Edward aime vraiment? Je n'avais pas de famille en étant humaine et celle que je pensai avoir en étant vampire venait de m'être arraché... je n'avais rien, Samatha n'existait pour personne...je n'étais que l'habitacle du souvenir de celle qu'il aimait, je respirai profondément et décida de faire ce que ce Almès m'avait dit, passer les quelques jours avant notre prochaine rencontre à réfléchir...

Je restai assise un bon moment et lorsque je relevai la tête, il faisait déjà nuit, c'est alors que j'entendis la voix d'Edward au dessus de moi, je levai les yeux, il était perché sur la branche d'un arbre, intérieurement, je paniquai, je n'étais pas prête à lui faire face, encore moins à faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé, cependant, il ne pouvait pas lire mes pensées, il ne saurait donc pas « exactement » ce qui s'était passé...

- Que fais-tu là? Lançai-je en baissant la tête

- Je te cherchais bien sur!

Il descendit de son perchoir pour me faire face...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Si c'est pour l'ile d'Esmée, oublie ce que j'ai dit, on peut y aller si tu veux...

Je soupirai bruyamment ayant toutes les peines du monde à rester calme...

- Laisse tomber Edward, on ira nulle part! Lâchai-je, pars devant, je te rejoint à la maison...

- Sam, dit-il en me caressant la joue, je t'...

- Je t'en pris tais toi, le suppliai-je dans un souffle

- Que se passe t-il?

- Rien, j'ai besoin d'air, soufflai-je, laisse moi tranquille

- Tu... ne veux plus de moi? Murmura t-il peiné

J'eus un rire sec, et toi as-tu déjà réellement voulu de moi? Pensai-je

- Laisse tomber Edward, s'il te plait

- Sam, dis-moi ce qui se passe, tout aller bien tout à l'heure... je ne veux pas laisser tomber, je t'aime trop pour...

- Ho, je t'en pris, ne m'insulte pas d'avantage! Crachai-je en me levant

- Mais de quoi parle tu enfin? S'emporta t-il à son tour, en quoi mon amour est-il insultant?

- Ce sont tes mensonges qui le sont...

Il se raidit aussitôt, puis se statufia pendant un moment, j'en profitai pour me retourner et partir...

- Sam! Attends

Mais je ne pris pas cette peine, il bondit alors jusqu'à moi et m'emprisonna le bras...

- Si tu veux, je te dirais ce que nous avons préféré te faire oublier, les Volturi, ton enfance...

Je tournai alors la tête vers lui, arborant un sourire amer...

- Et de Bella, tu m'en parle avant ou après m'avoir parlé de Aro?

De nouveau il se raidit immobile...

- C'est bien ce que je pensai, dis-je en me libérant

- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir, souffla t-il

- Ne te donne pas cette peine, je sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, je rentre! Lançai-je en bondissant pour m'éloigner de lui...

Je couru le plus vite qu'il me fut possible, mais soudain, je pris conscience qu'Almès avait raison, comment pourrais-je retourner dans cette maison, avec cette famille en sachant ce que je savais? Impossible! Pensai-je, c'est alors que je pris la direction opposé m'engouffrant vers le sud en espérant qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de me suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

CHOIX

Je courais longtemps, tellement longtemps que lorsque le jour se leva, je me rendis compte que j'étais à la frontière entre le Québec et les états Unies, je réfléchi un moment, je n'avais nulle part où aller, nulle part où me réfugier, je décidai donc de faire demi tour et de rentrer pour dire à Edward que je lui donnerai ce qu'il voulait vraiment et attendre que ce Almès prenne ma vie en échange de celle de Bella. Pendant mon voyage de retour certaines images refirent surfaces dans mon esprit, certainement des brides de ce j'avais oublié, je me souvenais à présent de ma précédente rencontre avec Eleazar, de l'instant ou dans sa voiture il m'avait avoué ce qui me lié avec Bella, la douleur... ma fuite... Almès... il m'avait torturé, transformé... mais peu importe, ma vie n'avait pas d'importance, elle n'en avait jamais eu... je ne voulais plus de cette vie de mensonge, je ne voulais plus de l'amour qu'Edward disait me porter... je l'aimai tellement, tellement que la réponse ne pouvait être qu'évidente, je lui donnerai le remède à sa souffrance, je lui rendrai sa femme...

Mon téléphone sonna, je fis l'effort de répondre...

- Allo...

- Sam, c'est Alice, où es tu?

- Je dirais à une centaine de kilomètres maintenant, répondis-je nonchalante

- Dis moi où exactement, je viens te chercher, Edward devint fou...

- Il ne le sera plus très longtemps, affirmai-je en sanglotant

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Rien Alice, je vais rentrer, n'est pas d'inquiétude de toute façon, je n'ai nulle part où aller...

- Laisse moi venir te chercher...

- Alice, est-ce que... tu m'a un peu apprécié? Je veux dire... moi...

- Sam, que se passe t-il?

- Réponds s'il te plait...

- Bien sur, je t'adore

- C'est moi ou le souvenir de Bella que tu adore?

Il y eu un long silence...

- Je vois, continuai-je

- Sam, je t'assure que c'est toi que nous aimons, bien sur nous n'oublierons jamais Bella, mais tu es très différente et nous t'apprécions toi...

- Alors pourquoi il semble s'en vouloir d'être à mes côtés, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'il était marié?

- Par ce que nous aurions été obligé de te parler de ton lien avec Bella, et la dernière fois tu as très mal réagis...

- Comment réagirais-tu si tu apprenais que Jasper était marié, que tu n'es que la carapace abritant le souvenir de sa femme?

Encore une fois il y eu un silence...

- Je vais revenir, Alice, à plus tard, dis-je avant de raccrocher

Je reprenais ma course et en moins d'une heure je fus à proximité de la maison, je restai cependant à une centaines de mètres de celle-ci ne parvenant pas à m'en approcher d'avantage. Qui voudrait de cette vie qu'était la mienne? Qui pourrait assumer une telle chose? Qui pourrait se supporter en sachant ce que je savais? Je me dégoutai, je m'écœurais et je n'avais pas la force de faire face aux Cullen, après un bon moment, j'aperçus Esmée qui s'approchait à grand pas...

- Sam, murmura t-elle, je sais que tu souffre mais je t'assure que nous t'aimons toi...

- Même vous, vous ne pouvez en être sur, alors comment pourrais-je?

- Nous ne le savions pas au début, nous ne connaissions pas le lien que tu avais avec Bella

- Pas besoin de le savoir, rétorquai-je, peut-être avez-vous été attiré par ce lien sans le savoir, d'ailleurs qui aurait pu supporter un caractère tel que le miens...

- Tu te souviens? Demanda t-elle inquiète

- De certaines choses...

- Mais comment?

- Esmée, si Bella pouvait revenir, que se passerait-il? Éludai-je

En entendant ces mots, elle se statufia...

- Je vois, repris-je en souriant, je sais ce que je dois faire à présent...

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Rien, rentrons, dis-je sans cessé de sourire

Ils voulaient Bella, ils l'auraient, j'étais sur que si Edward devait choisir entre elle et moi, le choix serait vite fait, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir au Cullen, ils n'avaient rien provoqué, ils s'étaient juste contenté de s'adapter au mieux. Je me souvenais à présent de ma rencontre avec Edward, de la difficulté qu'il avait à s'éloigner de moi... d'elle...

J'entrai dans le salon suivit d'Esmée, Alice se précipita sur moi, je la repoussai gentiment en tentant de garder le sourire, ils étaient ce qui s'était le plus approché d'une famille pour moi, je leur ferais donc ce cadeau, je leur rendrait Bella, je ne savais pas encore comment, mais s'il existait un moyen, je donnerai ma vie pour les remerciés des quelques mois de bonheur qu'ils m'avaient offert...

- Sam, murmura Alice, s'il te plait...

- Je vais bien Alice, ne t'inquiète pas...

- Je voudrais te parler, intervint Edward en descendant les escaliers

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, rétorquai-je

- C'est nécessaire pour moi

- Bien, cédai-je en le suivant jusqu'à notre chambre... sa chambre

Il s'installa sur le lit et me fit signe de l'y rejoindre, toutefois je préférai me contenter de rester debout...

- Comment t'es tu souvenu? Me demanda t-il

- Ce n'est pas important

- Je voudrais que tu comprenne ce que je ressens, il est vrai que parfois, j'ai le sentiment de... trahir Bella, je lui avais juré qu'elle serait la seule de mon éternité, hors, je suis tombé amoureux de toi...

- Es-tu certain que c'est de moi que tu es tombé amoureux? Lançai-je sarcastique, ne serais-ce pas plutôt de cet habitacle, ce reste de ta femme que je suis...

- J'y est beaucoup pensé, je me souviens de ton sale caractère lorsque je t'es rencontré, à quel point je m'y suis attaché... c'est de toi que je suis tombé amoureux j'en suis sur, j'en ai parlé avec Jasper, je lui ai demandé de sonder mes émotions et comme je le pensait, il n'a fait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà... je t'aime vraiment... toi...

- Bien... dans ce cas, je te demande de répondre à ma question et promet moi d'être honnête...

- Je te le jure

- Si Bella apparaissait là tout de suite, que ferais-tu?

Il semblait fixer un point vers l'horizon, la réponse parut difficile à formuler, mais après un long moment...

- Je ne sais pas, soupira t-il

- C'est bien ce que je pensai, dis-je en me tournant vers la porte

- Sam attends

- Je ne t'en veux pas Edward, je ne peux imaginer à quel point la perdre à dû être difficile, mais je te donnerai ce que tu veux...

- Comment ça?

- Je trouverai un moyen de te rendre heureux de nouveau... bientôt tu sera heureux...

- Que veux tu dire par là?

Je me tournai alors vers lui en ouvrant la porte de la chambre...

- C'est une surprise! Lançai-je en me forçant à sourire

Je quittai la chambre promptement regrettant amèrement de ne pas pouvoir pleurer... mon choix était fait...

Je me souvenais de tout à présent, je décidai alors de retournai dans cette maison de Forks comprenant que ces souvenirs qui m'avaient submergés étaient les siens à elle, je voulais la connaître, savoir ce qu'ils aimaient autant chez elle et j'étais sur que ce lieu m'y aiderait.

- Je sors, annonçai-je à l'intention d'Esmée

- Où vas-tu? Me demanda celle-ci

- Je vais à Forks, me contentai-je de répondre avant de disparaître

VÉRITÉ

(Edward)

J'étais... ailleurs, je me répétai encore et encore cette question, si Bella était apparu qu'aurai-je fais? Je ne parvenais pas à trouver de réponse à cette question, qu'aurais-je fais si j'avais dû choisir? Abandonner l'une ou l'autre me paraissait impossible, comment aurai-je pu? Cette pensée à elle seule était une vrai torture même en sachant que Bella ne reviendrait pas, l'imaginer apparaître devant moi...

- Edward! S'écria Esmée

Je sortais de ma léthargie et me pressa de descendre au salon, Esmée était sur le pas de la porte, elle semblait incapable de bouger

- Que se passe t-il?

- Elle est parti à Forks, souffla ma mère, elle m'a cloué au sol et elle est parti...

Je m'approchai d'Esmée et celle-ci parut reprendre possession de son corps

- Pourquoi Forks?

- Je ne sais pas Edward, depuis qu'elle est rentré, elle paraît vraiment étrange, rattrape la, j'appelle Alice et Jasper, ils chassent, peut-être pourront-ils la rejoindre plus rapidement...

Je me précipitai alors à Forks, en sortant je croisai Emmet...

- Suis moi Emmet! Lançai-je en pleine course

Celui-ci s'exécuta sans chercher à comprendre, je savais que nous y serions en moins d'une heure, mais elle avait prit de l'avance, qui sait ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, ce fus la première fois que je remercié le ciel d'avoir le cœur emprisonné dans la glace, il n'aurait jamais pu supporter la souffrance qui me tiraillé à cet instant, il serait mort de tristesse et de fatigue... le sort semblait s'acharner contre moi... et les femmes que je m'étais risqué à aimer.

Lorsque enfin nous arrivâmes à proximité de la maison des Swan, mon cœur mort se serra, son odeur nous avait conduit tout droit jusqu'ici, mais alors que je contournai la maison, j'entendis les pensées d'Alice...

_**Comment se porc peut-il se permettre de venir ici? Je vais le tuer...**_

J'accélérai espérant qu'aucun humains n'était à proximité et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de tomber nez à nez avec le vampire que je rêvai par dessus tout de tuer, il faisait face à ma sœur et à Jasper les empêchant de pénétrer dans la maison.

Me retrouver enfin devant lui, j'attendais cela depuis des mois, je ne pouvais supporter de le voir arborer ce sourire alors qu'il osé revenir probablement dans l'espoir de l'emmener avec lui...

- Rends la moi, elle m'appartient! S'écria t-il en se déplaçant légèrement à droite pour me faire face

- Qu'est tu en train de dire Almès? Demandai-je avec toute la retenu dont j'étais capable, conscient que les humains n'étaient pas loin

- Mon nom n'est pas Almès! Lança t-il un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres, je t'ai laissé prendre soin de Bella et tu l'as laissé mourir, je ne te laisserai pas en faire de même avec Samantha

- Mais qui es-tu alors? M'énervai-je

- N'en as-tu vraiment aucune idée? Réfléchi bien Edward qui connaissait Bella mieux qu'elle même?

Je me braquai de suite, ce ne pouvait être possible... Yahel? Non, jamais Yahel ne lui ferait de mal, du moins c'est ce que Bella m'avait répété maintes fois, elle avait confiance en lui, par ailleurs, il lui été impossible de posséder un vampire...

- Je...ça ne peux pas être toi! Crachai-je hors de moi

- Bella est morte pour vous protégez, par ce qu'elle a crut bon de distribué toute sa puissance à sa précieuse famille, peu de temps après, elle nous a rejoint Zaher et moi, je ne sais pas comment cela à pu être possible, mais elle est venu, elle vous a suivi longtemps ta famille et toi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle cherchait exactement, mais il y a presque dix neuf ans maintenant, le messager qui nous avait prévenu pour les Volturi l'a emmené avec lui et depuis son âme à totalement disparut. Je l'ait chercher longtemps et puis j'ai compris... elle m'avait confié avoir deux choses à faire avant de disparaître, s'assurer de l'avenir de ce monde et du tiens...Je n'ai pas saisi le sens de cette phrase jusqu'à récemment, lorsque je t'ai vu avec Samantha, j'ai compris qu'une partie de Bella était en elle, j'ai compris que Bella avait attendu tout ce temps pour être sur que son âme serait bel et bien réincarné. Nous savions que Aro jouait les apprenti sorcier, elle a saisi cette opportunité et à choisi le corps de Samantha, une enfant qui serait un jour capable de posséder les mêmes pouvoirs qu'elle et qui pourrait de nouveau faire face à Aro, qui je dois bien le dire a vraiment gagné en puissance depuis son retour. Je ne te la laisserai pas! Samantha est à moi!

Ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur, à tel point qu'une crevasse fendit l'arrête de son nez, quand à moi, j'en restai bouche bée, la souffrance semblait prendre à malin plaisir à me broyer de l'intérieur, j'entendis les pensées de Carlisle « _**Edward, garde ton calme**_ », heureux de le savoir à proximité, je tentais de me reprendre...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire au juste? Demanda Alice qui s'accrochait désespérément au bras de Jasper tant il lui était difficile de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge, ses pensées n'avaient jamais été aussi haineuses...

- Que je l'aime et qu'elle m'appartient, répondit-il le plus naturellement qui soit, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, tu n'es pas parvenu à protéger Bella, je ne te laisserai pas Samantha, je serais plus amène que toi à la protéger!

- Ha oui! Lançai-je sarcastique, en la torturant!

- En approfondissant nos liens! Rectifia t-il sur de lui

- C'est ça l'amour que tu lui porte? L'entaillait pour boire son sang! La transformer de force! Et comment as-tu fait pour récupérer ton corps?

- Ce n'est pas mon corps d'origine, m'expliqua t-il en avançant d'un pas, nous vous avons toujours dit qu'il était impossible de posséder un vampire, ce qui est totalement faux, cependant après cela le corps du vampire n'est plus qu'une coquille vide, il devient impossible pour son esprit de réintégrer son corps contrairement à un humain, c'est pour cela que je me refusai à le faire...

- Tu semble ne plus avoir autant de scrupule à présent! Intervint Carlisle

- Samantha vaut bien ce sacrifice, elle vaut tous les sacrifices et vous famille Cullen, je vous interdit de vous approchez d'elle! Bella ne serait jamais morte si elle n'avait pas dû vous protégez!

Cette phrase s'était abattu comme un coup de fouet, il avait raison, nous ne le savions pas à l'époque, Bella nous avait toujours dit qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'elle se contentait de dupliquer ses dons pour nous les offrir, je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'elle s'épuisait un peu plus à chaque fois...

- Samantha doit décider d'elle même avec qui elle veut être, renchérit Carlisle, je ne pense pas qu'une personne l'ayant torturé et transformé en mettant sa vie en péril puis en abandonnant son corps soit une personne capable de veiller sur elle, nous retiendrons la leçon et prendrons soin d'elle...

- Je l'aime, elle restera avec moi! Aboya t-il, je me suis effacé avec Bella par ce qu'elle t'aimait Edward, je ne ferais pas la même erreur avec Samantha!

- Pas question! Tonnai-je à mon tour

- Où est Zaher? Intervint Jasper qui semblait faire de son mieux pour garder son impassibilité

- Il n'est plus...

- Que veux tu dire? Renchérit Emmet

- Cela ne vous concerne en rien! Partez à présent...

Je bouillais littéralement, je sentais mes mâchoires s'entrechoquaient tant elles étaient prêtes à mordre, Alice avança d'un pas, Jasper sur ses talons, ils se mirent en position d'attaque

- Pas ici, tempéra Carlisle, les humains pourraient nous voir

- Que voudrai-tu faire de sa vie Edward? Reprit-il, la forcer à vivre telle une écolière pour l'éternité? C'est ça que tu as prévu? Divorcer de Bella pour mieux pouvoir épouser Samantha? Même toi n'es pas sur que tes sentiments soient réellement pour elle, ne serais-ce pas Bella que tu vois en elle? Ne serais-ce pas Bella qui t'attire chez elle?

- Je l'aime elle! Grondai-je

- Sais-tu que j'ai rencontrer Samantha dans les bois pas plus tard qu'hier, elle semblait souffrir horriblement, je lui ai parlé de tout ce que vous vouliez qu'elle oubli et lui est proposé deux alternatives... je sais qu'elle a fait son choix...

- Quel choix?

- Tout comme Bella l'a fait, Samantha à décidé de se sacrifier pour vous

- Parle clairement! M'énervai-je, de quel choix parles-tu?

- De me suivre ou de se sacrifié pour ramener Bella à la vie, ricana t-il, je connais déjà sa réponse, mais peut-être voudrais-tu l'entendre?

J'étais parfaitement incapable de répondre... me laissant tomber à genoux, ramener Bella à la vie? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? C'est donc ce que voulais dire Samantha, elle n'avait pas posé le problème d'un éventuel choix au hasard, sans le savoir, mon incapacité à répondre l'avait incité à prendre sa décision...

- Comment pourrais-tu ramener Bella? Cracha Alice

- Je vous rappel que même si elle ne le sais pas elle même, Samantha possède les mêmes pouvoirs que Bella, elle peut ramener une âme à la vie ou la faire disparaître à sa guise... rassurez-vous, même si je lui ai parlé de cette option, je ne lui dirais pas comment faire, Bella ne le voudrais pas, par ailleurs, si elle revenait à la vie, elle s'empresserait d'accourir vers vous, je me suis attaché à Samantha, je saurais prendre soin d'elle, préserver sa vie et ses pouvoirs...

- Ses pouvoirs? Qu'as-tu l'intention faire avec ses pouvoirs? S'énerva à son tour Carlisle

- Elle terminera ce qu'avait entreprit Bella et elle prendra la place qui le revient de droit

- La place! Répétai-je en me relevant, tu veux qu'elle règne comme le font les Volturi?

- C'est en effet la seule place qui lui convienne, elle est la plus puissante d''entre nous...

Soudain, toutes les fenêtres de la maison volèrent en éclats, j'allais me précipiter à l'intérieur mais trois vampires apparurent subitement devant moi...

- Tu n'iras pas plus loin! Grogna l'un d'entre eux

Et je fus alors incapable d'avancer, mes jambes refusèrent de m'obéir, je parvenais à peine à pivoter la tête vers ma famille qui semblait tout comme moi incapable de faire un pas...

- Que nous as-tu fait? S'emporta Alice

- Je vous l'est dit, je ne vous permettrai plus de vous approcher d'elle!

C'est alors que la porte de la maison s'arracha d'elle même s'écrasant du même coup sur Yahel, Samantha sortit de la maison, s'avançant lentement vers nous, son regard était vide, ses yeux et sa chevelure paraissaient plus sombres que d'habitude... elle scruta un moment le vampire qui nous retenait prisonniers, puis je me senti reprendre le contrôle de mon corps...

- Tu m'as trompé, murmura t-elle à l'intention de Yahel sans une once d'émotion dans la voix, tu m'as demandé de faire un choix, je l'est fait...

- Tu dois vivre, se défendit celui-ci, être aimé et protégé comme tu le mérite, j'ai perdu Bella par leur faute, je ne les laisseraient pas te détruire également à cause de l'amour que tu leur porte, viens avec moi, ta vie est importante, nous pourrons protéger les nôtres ensemble...

Elle parut réfléchir un moment, puis elle se tourna vers nous...

- Pouvez-vous attendre? Demanda t-elle les traits dénués d'émotions, pouvez-vous patienter le temps que j'accomplisse ce pourquoi Bella m'a choisi?

- Que veux tu dire? Demandai-je à demi mot

- Je dois anéantir Aro une bonne fois pour toute, ensuite je tenterai de vous la rendre, murmura t-elle

- Je savais que cela était mal, mais je ne parvenais pas à lui dire...

- Comment pourrais-tu accepter ça Edward! S'écria Yahel, l'âme, les souvenirs de Bella dans le corps de Samantha, comment pourras-tu lui faire face? Comment peux-tu seulement l'envisager?

- Je ne veux pas, soufflai-je avec difficulté

- Tes yeux ne mentent pas! S'emporta celui-ci

- Nous ne voulons pas! Grogna Alice, Bella est morte, nous avons fait notre deuil, nous aimons Samantha, il n'est pas question qu'elle se sacrifie, nous ne le voulons pas, répéta t- elle avec fermeté, et Bella non plus, elle ne supporterait jamais de vivre ainsi...

A ces paroles, le visage de Samantha sembla reprendre vie, non, je ne le voulais pas et Alice avait raison Bella ne voudrait pas de cette nouvelle vie...

- Je t'en supplie, revient vers nous, murmurai-je en m'approchant lentement de ma douce, Bella est morte depuis longtemps, je refuse que tu disparaisse pour lui laisser la place...

- Vraiment? Demanda t-elle en sanglotant

- Vraiment, assurai-je en lui prenant la main

Enfin, la culpabilité que j'avais ressenti jusqu'ici sembla s'effacer, enfin, je comprenais qu'il n'y avait jamais eu aucune trahison, je n'étais coupable de rien, Bella elle même avait voulu cela et le savoir m'avais fait prendre conscience qu'aimer de nouveau était une chance, j'aimai Samantha, lui tenir la main, être avec elle... entrevoir un futur ensemble était ma chance et je refusai de la laisser s'échapper de nouveau...

- Nous en reparlerons lorsque je rentrerai, souffla t-elle en levant les yeux vers moi, et non tu ne viendras pas...

- Quoi? Où veux-tu aller? M'écriai-je en empoignant ses bras

- Tu sais ce que je dois faire Edward, Aro voulait me récupérer, je vais donc aller le rejoindre, m'annonça t-elle en se libérant

- Non, je ne supporterais pas ça une deuxième fois, par pitié ne fait pas ça, soufflai-je en sanglotant

- Je reviendrai, dit-elle en se tournant vers Yahel, pourquoi avoir fait ça? Toi qui étais si bon... si sage...

J'aimai profondément Bella, mais je n'avais pas de corps et elle était déjà amoureuse, lorsque j'ai sus qu'elle était morte par leur faute! Il s'interrompit un moment ravalant sa colère, je ne veux pas que tu subisse le même sort! A cause de ces Cullen...

- Yahel, le coupa Sam en se penchant légèrement vers lui, elle n'est pas morte à cause d'eux mais pour eux, un vampire tel que toi devrait être capable de faire la nuance, je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire mais contrairement à Bella, je ne guiderai personne et je ne régnerai nulle part... je vais juste tuer Aro

- Et ensuite quoi? S'emporta Yahel, tu restera avec les Cullen, vivre une vie de lycéenne éternellement, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura t-elle en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, je n'ai pas encore pris de décision...

- Pardon? S'écria à son tour Alice, après tu reste avec nous! C'est sans appel!

Sam se tourna vers Alice en souriant tristement, elle scruta ma sœur un long moment sans rien dire, puis elle soupira...

- On verra Alice, lâcha t-elle

- Reste avec moi, supplia Yahel

- Non Yahel, repars d'où tu viens, Carlisle?

- Oui, fit celui-ci en s'avançant

J'ai besoin d'une étendue si possible dépourvu de végétation, un lieu où je puisse me tester sans faire trop de dégât

- Je connais un endroit, répondit celui-ci

- Pourriez-vous m'y conduire?

- Bien sur

- Non! Crachai-je, Carlisle, pas deux fois, je t'en pris, ne l'encourage pas...

- Avec ou sans notre aide, elle ira Edward, contra celui-ci en soupirant, autant l'aider, et puis dès qu'elle aura tué Aro ce sera terminé

- Edward, intervint Samantha, c'est ce que Bella voulait, elle a attendu des années pour me confier ses pouvoirs, je dois le faire

Je fermai les yeux, je ne voulais pas perdre la tête et c'est ce qui allait se passer si je ne parvenais pas à trouver la force d'accepter son choix, je me jurai donc de trouver un moyen de l'accompagner tout comme je l'avais fait avec Bella, je ne la laisserait y aller seule

- Bien, dis-je en lui prenant la main, dans ce cas laisse moi t'aider, je sais où Carlisle veut t'emmener, laisse moi t'y conduire à sa place

- Comme tu veux, dans ce cas, allons-y maintenant

- Tu repasseras avant de partir en Italie? S'assura Alice

- Je ne sais pas

- S'il te plait, insista ma sœur en sanglotant

- Très bien, je reviendrai avant de partir

_**Tu as intérêt à me la ramener, pas question de la laisser y aller seule, je vais contacter les Denali, ainsi que tous les vampires que Aro n'a pas tué, lorsqu'elle ira là bas, ce sera avec tout une armée, pensa ma sœur**_

- Ne les laissaient pas partir! S'énerva Yahel en scrutant ses sbires

- C'est inutile!Lança Sam dans son dos, ils n'ont plus aucun pouvoirs, tu voulais que je prenne la réelle mesure de ma puissance, voilà qui est fait, vous pouvez partir, il ne vous attaquerons pas, annonça t-elle à l'intention de notre famille

Puis elle me demanda quel était le chemin à suivre, je lui souri en l'entrainant vers le nord.

Nous courrions depuis un peu moins d'une heure et enfin, nous arrivâmes au nord ouest de l'ile d'Ellesmere, il devait pas y avoir plus de cent cinquante humains ici, principalement des Inuites, cette ile englacé était pratiquement dépourvu de végétation et d'animaux, un endroit parfait où nous ne serons pas dérangé.

- C'est ici!

- Parfait! Lança t-elle, tu peux rentrer maintenant

- Samantha, soupirai-je en scrutant ses iris, je ne te laisserai pas, arrête s'il te plait, arrête d'essayer de me repousser, tu perds ton temps, depuis le début tu perds ton temps, tu devrais le savoir maintenant, je ne partirais pas, jamais...

- Edward, que penserais-tu à ma place? As-tu seulement envisagé les choses de mon point de vue?

- Si je m'étais demandé si tu m'aimai moi ou un autre? Demandai-je en souriant, je me serais battu pour ne pas te laisser partir

- Même en sachant que je suis marié avec cet homme? Elle s'installa sur la neige en fixant l'horizon, j'ai pensé qu'il serait normal que je m'efface, tu es toujours marié avec elle, tu l'aime depuis si longtemps, que pouvais-je faire d'autre?

- Je te comprends, dis-je en m'installant près d'elle, je comprends les doutes que tu as pu avoir, je comprends la peine que tu as dû ressentir et je comprends également le choix que tu as fait, mais je te demande de comprendre à ton tour que l'amour que je te porte n'est pas fictif, je t'aime vraiment, je fis une pause me remémorant notre rencontre, tu te souviens de tout à présent?

- Oui, se contenta t-elle de répondre

- Alors tu te souviens lorsque nous nous sommes fait face dans la rue? Je ne parvenais pas à détacher mon regard de toi, je m'en suis voulu au début et puis je t'ai vu danser dans ce club, tu étais merveilleuse... belle et gracieuse, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réellement étais subjugué, je t'ai suivi pendant plusieurs jours après ça... le nombre de fois où tu m'as rembarré! M'esclaffai-je, jamais il m'a été si difficile de séduire une femme, je n'avais d'ailleurs pas vraiment eu à le faire auparavant...

- Pas même avec Bella? Demanda t-elle amusé

- Ho non! Rien à voir! Lançai-je en souriant, je n'ai jamais eu à déployer autant d'efforts, plus tu me repoussais, plus je te désirai... tu souviens-tu, la première nuit que tu as passé à la villa, tu tenais absolument à dormir dehors, je t'ai tenu dans mes bras toute la nuit, je ne voulais pas te lâcher comme la sangsue que je suis! Tu me répétais que tu ne voulais pas, pourtant tu m'as laissé faire...

- C'est vrai, avoua t-elle, je ne savais plus comment argumenter! J'ai fini par abandonner en me rendant compte que je n'étais pas si mal dans tes bras...

Je me pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser, pour mon plus grand bonheur, elle ne me repoussa pas, nous restions longtemps dans ce décor de glace entremêlant nos langues, alors que le monde entier semblait ne plus exister...


	18. Chapter 18

POUVOIRS

Assise sur la neige, ses lèvres collés aux miennes, c'est comme s'il m'embrassait pour la première fois, le premier baiser qu'il m'offrit sans une once de culpabilité, sans un soupçon de regret, il acceptait enfin réellement les sentiments qu'il avait pour moi. Je libérais ses lèvres et m'allongea en l'incitant à en faire de même, pour moi aussi les choses étaient différentes, je ne voulais plus rejeter cette partie de Bella qui m'appartenait, je ne voulais plus détester celle qu'elle avait été car dans cette maison, dans cette chambre qui avait été la sienne, j'avais vu, j'avais ressenti l'être merveilleux qu'elle s'était efforcé d'être, elle avait tellement aimé Edward, à tel point qu'elle avait voulu s'assurer que nos routes se croiseraient un jour ou l'autre. J'avais détesté cette femme pour ce qu'elle avait été à ses yeux, mais elle ne méritait pas ce rejet, ni cette colère, elle m'avait fait un si joli cadeau... sans elle, je n'aurais été qu'une affreuse expérience, c'est ce que j'avais cru être d'ailleurs jusqu'à récemment, mais à présent, je comprenais que j'étais bien autre chose, j'étais devenu celle qui empêcherait Aro, ce fou se prenant pour dieu, de continuer ces monstrueuses manipulations, ces horribles expériences... mais surtout, j'étais celle qu'Edward aimait, je comprenais maintenant que dans bien des domaines, j'étais différente de Bella, je l'avais compris en laissant ses souvenirs s'insinuer en moi, Bella était timide, discrète et maladroite, sans être de parfaits contraires, ce n'était pas vraiment mon cas, elle était capable de faire des choses qu'elle détestait pour faire plaisir aux autres, là encore, la ressemblance était insignifiante. Ce qui nous lier, hormis son âme et ses pouvoirs, c'était l'amour inconditionnel avec lequel elle avait aimé Edward, amour qui à présent était mien, la force de notre amour pour ce vampire était la seule chose qui était identique en tout point...

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par Edward qui me chatouillait l'oreille avec sa langue devenu tiède depuis ma transformation, je soupirai d'aise, puis attira de nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Après un long, très long moment, je le repoussai légèrement...

- Déjà? Se plaignit-il en faisant la moue

- Je te rappel que nous ne sommes pas venu ici pour ça! Lançai-je en souriant

- C'est vrai, soupira t-il, bien, dans ce cas...

Il se leva et me tendit la main m'invitant à en faire de même, je fis un tour d'horizon pour m'assurer que nous étions bel et bien seuls.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne viendra ici...

- Tu es sur? Insistai-je

- Certain!

- Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, tu devrais peut-être t'éloigner de moi un moment, lui conseillai-je

- Tu as sans doute raison, acquiesça t-il, est-ce que tu sais quoi faire?

- Oui, à peu près, j'ai vu comment Bella s'y prenait...

- Ses souvenirs?

- Oui, me contentai-je de répondre

Il recula à une centaines de mètres, je fis face à la mer en fermant les yeux, la vérité était que je ne savais pas par ou commencer, j'avais passé ma vie à éviter de me servir de mes pouvoirs que je jugeai déjà trop dangereux lorsque j'étais encore à moitié humaine, à présent, je jouissait non seulement d'une nouvelle puissance étant devenu vampire à part entière, mais je disposai également des pouvoirs sans limites de Bella et cela m'effrayai horriblement. Je me tournai vers Edward qui lui semblait impatient que je commence...

- Pourrais-tu t'éloigner d'avantage? Le suppliai-je de peur de me laisser emporter

Il eut un petit rire moqueur puis bondit à quelques dizaines de mètres en arrière, rassuré, je me me tournai de nouveau vers l'océan, autour de nous, il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est de l'eau, de la neige et de la glace, je portai alors mon attention sur un iceberg qui flottait devant moi, je fermai les yeux visualisant ma cible, je me contentai de me concentrer sur celui-ci sans but précis...

- Sam! S'écria Edward

Je rouvrais immédiatement les yeux de peur d'avoir commis une erreur, le bloque léviter au dessus du sol à quelques mètres de moi, je fus surprise de constater qu'il était beaucoup plus gros que je ne l'avait pensé, il était de la taille d'une grosse voiture, à présent resté à savoir si je pouvais le déplacer à ma guise, je lui ordonnai alors silencieusement de tourner sur lui même, ce qu'il fit d'abord lentement puis il prit de plus en plus de vitesse, l'exercice fut plus difficile que je ne l'aurait imaginé, tellement que je dus reprendre mon souffle, ce qui à priori aurait du être inutile, mais alors que je pliai sous l'effort celui-ci fit un mouvement vif sur la droite, je paniquai en constatant que je ne contrôlé pas ses mouvements aussi bien que je l'aurai voulu, une seconde d'inattention à m'inquiéter de cela et il se brisa en projetant de nombreux morceaux de glace, Edward apparut soudain devant moi pour m'en protéger...

- Edward, je ne serais pas morte, plaisantai-je

- Je sais, j'ai pas réfléchi...

- Je suis censé te protéger de moi et c'est le contraire qui se passe, dis-je en plein désarroi

- Ce sera toujours à moi de te protéger, rétorqua t-il, même si tu es plus forte...

- Je ne suis pas sur d'être aussi doué que Bella, soufflai-je, peut-être n'a t-elle pas choisi la bonne personne...

- Je suis sur du contraire et malgré à ce que tu penses, Bella à eu quelques difficultés à s'adapter elle aussi, elle a déraciné pas mal d'arbres, sans compter les voitures de Carlisle et de Rosalie...

- Il aurait été tout de même plus simple que Yahel m'apporte son aide, pensai-je tout haut

- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui, grogna t-il amer, je suis sur que tu vas y parvenir, en revanche essaye de ne pas briser tous les bloques de glace, ils fondent déjà tellement vite...

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça, mais je fus sur de pouvoir réparer ma bêtise, je me tournai de nouveau vers la la mer l'imaginant muer en glace, lentement celle-ci se statufia, je tentai cependant de garder le contrôle me contentant d'une distance raisonnable, il aurait été fâcheux d'emprisonner un sous marin ou un bateau...

- Faire ça, c'est déjà plus facile...

- Je pense que tu vas avoir besoin d'un peu d'entrainement pour te familiariser avec tes nouveaux pouvoirs, peut-être serait-il plus judicieux que tu prenne le temps de les apprivoisés? Nous pourrions aller voir ton frère, il devrait être capable de t'aider...

- Tu as peut-être raison, acquiesçais-je, je pourrais faire plus de mal que de bien si je n'apprends pas à me maitriser...

- Alors, rentrons! D'autant que pour un vampire tu as l'air épuisé... et affamé, rajouta t-il en caressant mes cernes

Je lui prenais la main et nous reprenions la route vers le nord, il est vrai que je n'avais pas vu Nawel depuis plus de deux mois, depuis qu'il était tombé d'amour pour Tanya, celui-ci ne la quittait plus. Par ailleurs, je tenais à m'excuser auprès des Cullen pour leur avoir causé tant de souci, Aro ne perdait rien pour attendre, je me promis que le jour ou je me retrouverai de nouveau face à lui serait le dernier de son existence...

JE NE SERAIS PLUS FAIBLE

Sur le chemin du retour, nous faisions un détour afin de nous nourriture, il est vrai que ça faisait quelques jours que je n'avais pas chassé et la soif me chatouillé la gorge de façon fort désagréable. Malheureusement, nous avions dû nous contenter de quelques cerfs, les mets de qualités ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir de leurs cachettes. Une fois notre soif étanché, nous reprenions notre course, nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de la villa , nous longions une petite rivière, lorsqu'apparu un loup énorme devant nous, celui-ci grognait l'air menaçant à une vingtaines de mètres à peine, j'eus un mouvement de recul en scrutant la bête avec intêret, puis je me figeai un instant alors que d'étranges images s'insinuaient dans mon esprit, j'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant l'animal que je n'avais pourtant jamais vu et m'avança instinctivement...

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle Samantha! S'écria Edward en fixant la bête

- Leah? Soufflai-je en me rapprochant lentement, tu t'appelle bien Leah, n'est-ce pas?

Le loup me dévisageait avec curiosité, sans pour autant paraître moins menaçant, nous restions à nous observer un moment...

- Elle est végétarienne, fit Edward répondant à une question silencieuse

- Si tu veux parler, transforme toi, poursuivit-il

L'animal disparut derrière les arbres un moment, puis Leah apparut à sa place, je fus stupéfaite de découvrir qu'après des décennies, elle paraissait toujours aussi jeune que dans les souvenirs de Bella...

- Comment? Murmurai-je, comment peux-tu être aussi jeune?

- Elle ne s'est pas imprégné, intervint Edward, elle ne s'est pas accouplé donc elle ne vieillit pas...

- Ne raconte pas ma vie à une étrangère! S'énerva celle-ci

- Désolé! M'exclamai-je, je... c'est compliqué, mais je sais que tu étais importante pour Bella...

- De quoi parle t-elle Edward?

- Elle vient de te le dire, c'est compliqué...

- Parle! S'écria t-elle

- Leah, ça ne te va pas du tout cet air menaçant, lâchai-je timidement

- Mais t'es qui toi?

- Disons que... j'ai un peu de Bella en moi, soufflai-je, et quelques uns de ses souvenirs également...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire?

- Je suis désolé, répétai-je, je ne voulais pas te... perturber...

- Tu as changé Leah, intervint Edward

- Tous les autres se sont imprégnés, souffla t-elle tristement, ils ont tous vieillit, depuis votre départ, plus personne n'a eu la fièvre... je suis la seule à présent...

- Viens! Lançai-je sans réfléchir

- Quoi?

- Heu... je veux dire, si tu veux, murmurai-je gêné

- Pourquoi pas, acquiesças Edward, tu n'as nulle part où aller, tu sais que toute la famille t'aime Leah, si tu veux nous suivre, ça ne sera pas un problème

- Un loup vivant avec une famille de vampire! S'esclaffa t-elle amer, ne me fait pas rire!

- Et pourquoi pas? Demandai-je vexé

- Les loups chassent les vampires...

- Ne dit pas de bêtise Leah, je ne te connais pas personnellement, mais je sais a quel point tu étais proche de Bella, je sais aussi que c'est en grande partie grâce à toi si le traité à été revu... viens...

- C'est vrai, soupira t-elle, très bien, je vous suis, si ça ne me plait pas je pourrai toujours repartir

Je souriais heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de mieux la connaître, elle avait été très proche des Cullen pendant un moment, je comprenais parfaitement la solitude qui devait la ronger, ceux de sa meute avaient vieillit, certains étaient surement morts... sauf elle, elle avait dû airer depuis sans but...

Nous nous retrouvions enfin devant la villa, Alice sortit promptement en courant vers moi, mais en voyant Leah qui avait reprit sa forme de loup pour faire la route, elle stoppa net devant l'animal, puis soupira en constatant qu'elle la reconnaissait.

- Leah? Tu aurais pu nous donner de tes nouvelles! La réprimanda t-elle, on s'est inquiété, on t'a même cherché, mais où est-ce que tu étais bon sang?

- Elle s'excuse, traduisit Edward

- J'espère bien! S'énerve Alice, je me suis inquiété et j'étais pas la seule d'ailleurs!

- Calme toi Alice, tempéra Edward, ça n'a pas été facile pour elle

De nouveau Leah se trouva un coin discret pour reprendre forme humaine, puis elle vint se planter devant moi

- Je suis désolé Alice! Lança t-elle sans se retourner, toi, explique moi comment tu peux en savoir autant sur moi?

- Laisse moi d'abord parler aux Cullen s'il te plait, dis-je en pénétrant dans la maison

- Tous les Cullen apparurent en une seconde dans le salon, perplexes, ils me scrutaient craignant ce qui allait sortir de ma bouche

- Pardon, soufflai-je, j'ai été faible...

- Sam! Me coupa Edward en prenant ma main

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait, j'ai été faible, égoïste et puéril, j'ai été injuste également, je n'ai pensé qu'à ma souffrance... la vérité, c'est que je l'ai détesté, par jalousie, par peur de ne pas être à la hauteur... je sais à quel point vous l'aimiez, je sais à quel point elle vous manque parfois, je regrette sincèrement de vous avoir fait payer l'amour que vous lui portiez. J'inspirai profondément pour me donner du courage alors que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur moi, je comprends à présent, continuai-je, je comprends qu'il n'a jamais été question d'une quelconque rivalité entre elle et moi, je dois juste respecter ce qu'elle à été pour vous, ce qu'elle sera toujours, elle avait tant de souvenirs merveilleux de vous tous... certains plus tristes, d'autres plus drôle, dis-je en me tournant vers Emmet. Je n'ai plus mal maintenant, je ne me sens plus seule, je sais qu'elle être exceptionnelle elle a été, je suis même heureuse d'avoir un peu d'elle en moi et j'ai tellement honte de l'avoir haït pour une raison aussi futile, sans avoir chercher à savoir qui elle était. Edward enroula ses bras autour de ma taille, je ne serais plus faible de la sorte, cela n'arrivera plus, rajoutai-je en sanglotant

- Sam! S'exclama Esmée, tu pleure...

J'essuyai l'unique larme qui coulait sur ma joue et observa quelques secondes le doigt sur lequel elle s'était déplacé...

- Comment ai-je pu détester quelqu'un qui m'a fait un tel cadeau? Soufflai-je pour moi même

Edward me serra dans ses bras, tous les autres Cullen restaient immobiles, ils semblaient partagés entre bonheur et tristesse, c'est Leah qui brisa le silence les traits décontenancés...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

Je lui demanda de me suivre, je voulais un peu d'intimité pour parler avec elle, bien que j'étais à ses yeux une parfaite étrangère, moi j'avais l'impression de bien la connaître, il me semblais que certains souvenirs de la vie de Bella se présentaient à moi à mesure que le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Je m'arrêtai devant l'un des bancs à l'arrière de la maison, mis installa et invita Leah à en faire autant...

- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir, promis-je

- Qui es-tu?

- Je m'appelle Samantha, je vais avoir dix neuf ans, j'ai rencontré les Cullen alors qu'Edward venait de me sauver d'un vampire qui a voulu me tuer à Seattle...

- Pourquoi tu fais comme si on se connaissait?

Je réfléchi un moment à ma réponse, elle avait l'habitude de l'étrange avec Bella, mais mon histoire ressemblait plus à de la science fiction... j'optai donc pour une réponse évasive

- Bien, lorsque Bella est morte elle m'a confié ses pouvoirs alors que j'étais encore dans le ventre de ma... génitrice...

- Génitrice? Pourquoi t'appelle ta mère comme ça?

- C'est pas vraiment ma mère, elle à juste servit... d'incubateur à Aro, avouai-je gêné

- Aro? Mais il est mort!

- Il l'était...

Elle se leva d'un bond pour me faire face...

- Comment ça « était »? Cracha t-elle furibonde

- Et bien, il s'est débrouillé pour revenir à la vie en quelque sorte...

Elle semblait aussi livide que moi, elle se prit la tête entre les mains...

- Alors, c'est lui? Siffla t-elle, c'est lui qui a dû la tuer...

Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc amorphe, elle devait vraiment être très proche de Bella

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Aro va avoir ce qu'il mérite, j'y veillerai...

- Bien, lâcha t-elle en respirant profondément pour se calmer, dans ce cas, je veux en être! C'est à cause de lui si j'ai vécu ainsi si longtemps!

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Aro est plus puissant depuis sa... résurrection, je ne suis même pas sur d'en sortir vivante, quoi qu'il en soit, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour l'emmener avec moi, je t'en fait la promesse...

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? Gonda Edward dans mon dos, tu as déjà tout prévu? Alors c'est ça? Je vais peut-être mourir mais ne vous en faites pas je ferai le nécessaire pour qu'il meurt avec moi!

Il apparu d'un bon devant Leah et moi, les traits marqués par la colère, je me levai en lui prenant les mains...

- Nous en avons parlé, soufflai-je, je dois faire...

- Oui on en a parlé! Me coupa t-il , mais tu a omis la partie ou tu pensai que tu pouvais mourir!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, intervint Alice qui venait de nous rejoindre, je te l'es dit, elle n'ira pas seule...

- Ho, que si! Lançai-je

- Ho, que non! Rétorqua t-elle avec des intonations plus aigus, tu n'iras nulle part toute seule! S'emporta t-elle en s'agitant, tu crois qu'on va supporter ça deux fois! Tu crois qu'on va survivre à ça deux fois? Pas question! Jamais! Tu veux y aller seule? Alors il va falloir nous tuer Edward et moi, ainsi que le reste de la famille! Sais-tu a quel point nous nous sommes torturer pendant toutes ces années? Sais-tu a quel point nous nous en sommes voulu? A quel point nous avons dû nous battre pour garder Edward en vie? Elle s'approcha un peu de moi une expression de fureur sur le visage, je te jure sur mon éternité que tu n'iras pas là bas toute seule!

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice aussi enragé, Edward me lâcha la main pour la prendre dans ses bras, tentant de la calmer, je fus sur que si elle avait eu le loisir de pleurer son visage se serait noyait sous un déluge de larmes. Je me sentais affreusement mal d'être responsable de son état, toutefois, si je devais mourir autant ne pas les entrainer avec moi!

- De toute façon, reprit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Edward, j'ai déjà contacter les autres...

- Les autres? Répétai-je d'un air sévère, quels autres?

- Le peu de vampires qui suivait Bella et que Aro n'a pas encore tué, ils vont venir, nous seront plus de vingt...

- Vingt et un, rajouta Leah, qui n'avait rien raté de la conversation, je viens aussi, pas question de vous laissez vous amuser sans moi!

Je soupirai bruyamment, ils avaient apparemment tout prévu, je comprenais parfaitement leur réticences à me laisser partir seule, cependant, je n'étais pas convaincu d'être aussi forte que Bella et je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre avec Aro...

- Nous en reparlerons en temps voulu, soufflai-je à l'intention d'Alice

- Tout à déjà été dit à ce sujet, intervint Edward, nous viendrons d'une manière ou d'une autre...

J'évitai de répondre en me dirigeant vers la maison, Edward sur les talons, je me retrouvai avec un dilemme que j'aurai préféré pouvoir ignorer, je ne savais pas quoi faire, il est vrai qu'à leur place je n'aurait jamais supporter d'être écarté de la sorte, mais les imaginer morts...

Edward m'empoigna le bras me forçant à lui faire face...

- Ne me fais pas ça, murmura t-il d'une voix morne, il est vrai que nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qui se passe à Voltera, mais plus nous seront nombreux mieux ça vaudra, plaida t-il avec insistance, par ailleurs si tu crois pouvoir échapper à ma sœur... tu te trompe lourdement, rajouta t-il en retrouvant le sourire

- Bien, soupirai-je, c'est vrai que mourir en groupe c'est toujours plus amusant! Lançai-je sur un ton cynique et dur

- Nous ne voyons pas cela de cette façon!

- Oui je sais, plus on sera nombreux, plus on aura de chances! Ou alors, on sera juste plus nombreux à mourir... excuse moi Edward, soupirai-je, je n'aurai pas dû dire ça, c'est juste que...

- Je sais, me coupa t-il en me prenant dans ses bras, je sais que tu as peur pour nous, mais nous sommes plus nombreux à être inquiet pour toi, alors c'est la majorité écrasante qui l'emporte! Nous allons prendre le temps de réunir le plus de monde possible, d'ailleurs les Denali et ton frère ne vont pas tarder...

- Très bien, tentai-je de me reprendre, où sont Esmée et Carlisle?

- Ils sont en ville

- D'accord, je crois savoir que les Denali peuvent m'aider, c'est une bonne chose, en revanche, je crains de ne pouvoir laisser Nawel venir...

- Pourquoi?

- Nawel à été manipulé plusieurs années, je ne sais pas si cela est encore possible mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque...

- Il ne va pas apprécié!

- Peut importe

- Hé! S'écria Leah qui était toujours assise sur le banc, elle est où ma chambre?

- Monte à l'étage et choisi, répondit Edward en souriant, toutes celles de l'aile gauche sont libres...

- Merci...

- Tu te souviens vraiment d'elle? Murmura t-il

- Certains... événements...

- Comme?

- Comme le jour où Bella à apprit la mort de son père, Leah est venu la chercher, mais Bella a... mal réagit

- Oui...

- Cela fait plusieurs mois que je ne t'es pas vu ma sœur! S'exclama Nawel en apparaissant devant nous, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit ce genre de chose qui nous permettent de nous voir?

- Désolé Nawel, murmurai-je en l'embrassant, est-ce que ça va?

- Oui, tu m'as manqué mais ça va

- Hé! S'écria de nouveau Leah de la fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre, j'ai besoin de vêtements! Où est-ce que je trouve ça?

- Je vais m'occuper de toi, proposa Alice avec un sourire malicieux

- Attends Leah, je voudrai te présenter mon frère, viens!

Celle-ci nous rejoignit en sautant par la fenêtre, puis s'avança vers nous rapidement, à la seconde ou mon frère se retrouva face à elle , ils se statufièrent tous les deux, ce qui était plutôt comique de la part d'un loup...

- Bon...bonjour, bégaya Leah les yeux ronds

- Salut, chantonna mon frère avec une voix mielleuse que je ne lui connaissait pas, il se décala légèrement sur la droite afin d'être bien en face de Leah qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, ravis de te rencontrer...

- Idem, souffla t-elle

Pour être ravi, il avait vraiment l'air de l'être! Ils se scrutèrent en silence un long moment, si long que je dû intervenir...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous les deux? Demandai-je moqueuse, on dirait deux merveilles du monde qui s'observent!

Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de me répondre, Edward m'entraina dans la maison sans un mot, sans comprendre, je le suivait...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward?

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut assister à ça en direct, souffla t-ils en les observant à distance

- De quoi tu parles?

- Tu ne devine pas?

Je réfléchi une seconde, tournant la tête vers Nawel et Leah, et là, je compris enfin, il est vrai que je pouvais être longue à la détente parfois...

- Non! Soufflai-je

- Si, rétorqua Edward, je n'imagine même pas ce qui va se passer lorsque Tanya va arriver...

- Non! Répétai-je en prenant conscience d'avoir totalement oublié Tanya

- Écoute, ce n'est pas le moment pour régler ce genre de problème, donc je vais éloigner Nawel et toi tu prends Leah...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Me demandai-je, ils... s'observent depuis tout à l'heure sans dire un mot...

- L'imprégnation est quelque chose... d'étrangement beau, ce que je vois dans l'esprit de Leah est tout à fait fascinant!

- Ok, on y va? Proposai-je à contre cœur

Edward acquiesça, j'espérais vraiment qu'ils soient tous les deux assez raisonnable pour attendre que les choses se soient calmés avant de parler de leur... lien étrange à Tanya, ils étaient totalement immobile, se scrutant intensément, comme si rien n'existait autour d'eux, si Edward et moi n'avions pas été aussi fort, je suis sur qu'il aurait été impossible de les décoller l'un de l'autre, d'ailleurs, tandis que nous nous avancions vers eux pour tenter de les séparer avant l'arrivé des Denali, je doutai de plus en plus que notre force physique soit suffisante...

Je m'approchai de Leah et la tira légèrement par le bras, celle-ci n'en prit pas conscience de suite

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire, murmurai-je à son oreille

- Heu...oui, répondit-elle en se tournant difficilement vers moi alors qu'Edward murmura le prénom de Tanya à l'intention de Nawel

J'entrainai Leah avec moi, celle-ci paraissait complétement perdu dans ses pensées, je l'emmenai jusqu'à ma chambre à l'étage et lui demanda de s'assoir alors que je refermai la porte

- Leah, soufflai-je

- Alors, c'est ça? C'est waou! S'exclama t-elle en pleine rêverie

- Leah, répétai-je, il va falloir que tu patiente un peu avant d'avoir ce genre de... comportement, Nawel est avec quelqu'un et elle ne va pas tarder à arriver...

- Il est avec quelqu'un? Répéta t-elle attristé

- D'après ce que je sais, il n'y a rien à faire contre ça et vu la manière dont Nawel t'observait ce ne sera bientôt plus un problème, mais Tanya va arrivait et je voudrais que vous efforciez de vous comporter correctement avec elle, ils ne sont pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais ils avaient l'air de s'aimer...

- Mon dieu! S'exclama t-elle, je vais lui faire exactement ce qui m'est arrivé avec Sam...

- Quoi?

- Sam était le chez de meute, nous étions ensemble et puis il s'est imprégné, ça a été horrible! Comment vais-je pouvoir faire ça?

- Justement, pour le moment ce serait bien de vous abstenir de faire quoi que se soit, puisque tous le monde semble vouloir se rendre en Italie, il va falloir se concentrer la dessus, lorsque nous reviendrons, tu auras le loisir de faire comme bon te semble avec mon frère...

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre Samantha, il ne s'agit pas de faire comme bon me semble, je n'ai pas le choix, je suis relié à lui, c'est comme d'essayer de séparer les deux parties d'un même corps, c'est parfaitement impossible, mon instinct, mon âme, tout mon être retournera vers lui en ne prenant pas la peine de consulter la raison... d'ailleurs la raison n'existe plus...

- Alors on va avoir un problème, un très sérieux problème, marmonnai-je

Je m'installai sur le lit essayant de réfléchir à une solution, Tanya allait souffrir et je ne savais vraiment pas comment l'empêcher. C'est alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte, j'allais ouvrir mais Nawel me devança et se planta devant Leah...

- Il faut qu'on parle! Déclara celui-ci

- Je sais, répondit Leah en emprisonnant les iris de mon frère dans la toile de ses yeux

Nawel parut totalement hypnotisé tout comme Leah d'ailleurs...

- Désolé, fit Edward sur le pas de la porte, il n'y a rien à faire...

- Nawel, annonce ça à Tanya dès qu'elle arrive, me résignai-je

- C'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire, souffla celui-ci sans quitter Leah des yeux

- Et allez parler ailleurs, rajoutai-je de peur qu'ils se sautent dessus sur mon lit

Nawel acquiesça, il prit la main de son nouvel amour et l'emmena hors de la pièce...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Edward? Soupirai-je

- Et bien nous, nous pourrions profiter de ce moment seul, rétorqua t-il en souriant

- Edward, c'est grave ce qui se passe, le réprimandai-je, il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour limiter les dégâts!

- Mon ange, répondit calmement celui-ci en me prenant dans ses bras, il n'y a rien a faire, que ce soit dans l'esprit de ton frère ou celui de Leah, c'est tout vu... Tanya va souffrir, ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, espérons simplement que ça permette à Tanya de s'en remettre rapidement...

- Espérons, répétai-je avant qu'il ne colle sa bouche sur la mienne

Nous nous embrassions un long moment, puis il fit glisser la bretelle de ma robe tout en me gratifiant d'une multitudes de baiser sur mon épaule, je commençai à peine à ne plus penser à Tanya que j'entendis un hurlement strident venant de l'extérieur. Je sautai par la fenêtre suivi de mon amant et contourna la maison pour tomber sur Tanya les yeux exorbités face à Nawel et Leah qui se tenaient la main, ça valait bien la peine de leur demander de faire preuve de tact! Pensai-je

- Tanya, je suis désolé, murmura mon frère, ce n'est pas quelque chose que nous pouvons contrôler...

- Avec un chien! S'écria t-elle dans tout ses états

- Viens ma sœur, tenta de tempérer Eleazar en la tirant par le bras

- Toi sale clébard, je vais te tuer! Cracha t-elle

- Tanya, je comprends ce que tu ressens, souffla calmement Leah, je suis tellement désolé, mais nous sommes soumis à cet état...

- Je m'en fiche! Rend le moi, il m'appartient!

- Viens ma sœur, répéta Eleazar

Celui-ci l'entraina fermement à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la maison, je m'approchais alors des deux amoureux, gravement énervé...

- Tact! M'écriai-je, vous n'auriez pas pu faire un effort?

- Mais...

- Tais toi Nawel! Que tu ne puisse plus la quitter, soit, mais que vous vous teniez la main de cette façon sous son nez! Franchement à quoi vous pensiez?

- Ce n'était pas intentionnelle, se défendit-il

- Encore heureux! Répondis-je furibonde

- Calme toi Samantha, murmura Edward en pointant le doigt vers mes mains

- C'est pas vrai! Lançai-je en constatant que la colère avait concentré un voltage relativement dangereux pour ceux qui m'entouraient

Je tentai alors de me concentré sur la première chose que je pouvais détruire sans crainte, un gros rocher enfoncé en parti dans le sol me tendait les bras, d'un geste de la main celui-ci se brisa en miettes à la limite de la poussière Ce qui ne me calma pas le moins du monde. Je vis alors Eleazar revenir vers nous l'air tendu

- Désolé, soupira mon frère

- Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas fait intentionnellement, répondit celui-ci mais Tanya ne va pas bien, elle voulait être seule, je n'ai pas pu refuser...

- Espérons qu'elle se calme rapidement, fit Edward en s'approchant pour m'étreindre, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre de chose...

- Ne me touche pas Edward, murmurai-je, je suis trop énervé...

- Justement, essaye de te calmer, fit-il en m'embrassant

Je décolla ma bouche de celle d'Edward et me tourna vers Eleazar

- Peut-être que nous ne devions pas laisser Tanya seule?

- Ce serait pire de lui tourner autour, répondit celui-ci

- Bon, je m'absente quelques minutes, informai-je, je reviens, j'ai besoin de te parler Eleazar

- Je serais avec Carlisle dans son bureau, me signifia t-il

J'entrainai alors Edward dans notre chambre, passer un moment avec lui était le seul moyen de me calmer, entre les Volturi et les problèmes qu'avait causé l'imprégnation de Leah sur Nawel, mes nerfs étaient arrivés à leurs limites...

- Je suis sur de parvenir à te calmer, me chuchota Edward en refermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui

- Je le pense aussi, rétorquai-je sèchement

Il m'entraina sur le lit et se débarrassa de ma robe en l'arrachant

- J'ai cru que je ne pourrai pas tenir jusque là, souffla t-il en collant son corps contre le miens, je ne supporte pas de devoir m contenir pour ne pas te toucher... je t'aime tellement...

- Idem, murmurai-je, c'est tellement plus agréable d'utiliser mon énergie avec toi...

- Défoule toi! Lança t-il en me scrutant intensément

Il n'eut pas à me le demander deux fois, je lui arrachai également ses vêtements et me jeta sauvagement sur lui, ma colère rendant notre étreinte plus intense... je me défoula, pour son plus grand plaisir...

Si Edward ne m'avait pas rappelé que je devais parler avec Eleazar, j'aurai pu rester ainsi indéfiniment, mais il n'était pas temps de se laisser aller, je quittai donc notre couche afin de trouver de nouveaux vêtements dans la penderie...

- Tu es vraiment magnifique, me complimenta Edward alors que je stagnai nue devant l'armoire, le soleil illuminant ma peau

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus! Lançai-je en scrutant son corps scintillant tout comme le miens

- De quoi souhaites-tu parler avec Eleazar?

- Il est le seul comprenant un tant soit peu les pouvoirs qui sont maintenant miens, j'ai besoin qu'il m'explique certaines choses, j'ai l'impression que je m'y prends mal...

- Je t'accompagne? Proposa t-il

- Si tu veux bien, je préfère que tu aille voir comment va Tanya, je me demande si nous ne devrions pas envoyer Nawel et Leah à la maison de Forks histoire qu'ils reprennent un peu leurs esprits, de toute façon dans leur état, il n'est pas question qu'ils viennent avec nous, dis-je en ouvrant la porte

- Pardon? S'écria Leah depuis le couloir

Je sortais la chambre en refermant la porte derrière moi et observa Leah qui se pressait de me rejoindre

- De quoi parlais-tu à l'instant? De nous évincer ton frère et moi?

- Je pense en effet que dans l'état actuelle des choses, vous seriez plus un handicap qu'une aide, dis-je en descendant les escaliers

- Il n'est pas question de nous mettre à l'écart Nawel et moi! Cracha t-elle en bondissant devant moi

En entendant les grondements de la louve, Edward se précipita hors de la chambre pour nous rejoindre, quelques secondes suffirent pour que toute la famille ainsi qu'Eleazar, Kate, Carmen et Nawel en fasse autant...

- Tu feras ce que je te dirais de faire! Sifflais-je en me tournant vers la porte

- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir! Lança t-elle furibonde, pour qui te prends-tu? Tu n'es pas Bella!

Là ce fut la phrase de trop, je projetai Leah contre le mur du fond sans ménagement, Edward tenta de me calmer, mais un regard suffit à l'en dissuader, puis je m'approchai de Leah qui lévitait à un mètre du sol, les yeux exorbités...

- Tu as raison Leah, merci de t'en être aperçu! Grondai-je en serrant les mâchoires, je ne suis effectivement pas Bella et contrairement à elle, rompre ton sale petit cou ne me poserait aucun problème de conscience! Crachai-je à quelques centimètres de son visage

Je senti alors une force invisible tentant de m'éloigner de Leah, force qui bien qu'inutile, se révéla tout de même désagréable, devinant facilement de qui il s'agissait, je me tournai vers le coupable le fusillant du regard...

- Tu essaye de faire quoi au juste? Soupirai-je

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, murmura Nawel, relâche la!

- Sam, calme toi, supplia Edward, Nawel arrête ça de suite! Ne la provoque pas...

- Tu devrais écouter Edward, lui conseillai-je, ton pouvoir me chatouille à peine

Mais celui-ci tenta derechef de libérer sa bien aimée, puis j'eus une idée qui me permettrait non seulement de me soulager les nerfs, mais en plus de mettre les deux amoureux à l'écart une bonne fois pour toute. Je lançai alors une violente décharge à Nawel qui passa à travers la baie vitrée pour aller s'écraser à une centaine de mètre de la maison sous les yeux exorbités de toute l'assemblée de vampire...

- Qu'est qui te prends Samantha? S'écria Esmée, que t'arrive t-il?

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et m'approcha de nouveau de Leah qui n'avait pas bougé...

- Je n'ai que faire de ton envie de vengeance, je ne vais pas à Voltera poussé par une émotion si futile, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, tu étais une amie de Bella, bien, tu es apprécié des Cullen, parfait, mais n'arrive pas face à moi en m'imposant ta présence en Italie pour une raison aussi puéril et ridicule qu'est la vengeance, à présent tu vas rejoindre Nawel et vous allez disparaître de ma vue avant que je ne vous transforme en charpie tous les deux! Fulminai-je

- Tu ne ferais pas une chose pareil? S'indigna Nawel en réapparaissant dans le salon

- Je ne te conseil pas de me mettre au défit, mon frère!

Je libérai Leah qui se pressa de rejoindre Nawel, celui-ci semblait furieux et ce n'était pas plus mal, Edward quand à lui paraissait décontenancé par mon comportement, il était immobile près des escaliers, tout comme les autres vampires...

- Nous voulons venir à Voltera! Insista mon frère

- Faut-il que je te mette dehors par mes propres moyens? Lançai-je en me tournant vers lui, ce seras sans doute plus douloureux, mais ce n'est pas un problème pour moi, je m'approcha alors de lui, tu ne devrais pas oublier que nos puissances ne sont plus équivalentes Nawel, repris-je, ne joue pas avec moi, tu y perdrais...

- Bien, se résigna t-il attristé

Il sortit alors du salon entrainant Leah, alors que dix paires d'yeux me regardèrent se demandant si la crise était passé. Je restai immobile quelques secondes attendant que Leah et mon frère se soient éloigné, Edward s'approcha doucement de moi...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit Samantha? Je comprends que tu sois énervé, mais de là à les attaquer, tu aurais pu les tuer!

- Bien sur que non! Lançai-je en souriant, désolé pour ça, m'excusai-je auprès des Cullen en me dirigeant vers le jardin

- Attends! S'égosilla Carlisle, pourrait-on comprendre?

- Nawel à été manipulé des années par Aro et Leah veut aller là bas pour de mauvaises raisons, par ailleurs le lien qui semble s'être créer entre eux ne peux être qu'un handicap, s'ils en venaient à se battre, ce serait dépourvu de raison, ils se contenteraient de se protéger l'un l'autre sans ce soucier du reste, incapable de réfléchir correctement, ils se feraient tuer trop facilement

- Tu... l'as fait exprès? Souffla Esmée effaré

- Il le fallait, ils ne seraient jamais parti... par ailleurs, lorsque j'ai plaqué Leah au mur, je n'avais pas encore eu cette idée, pour être honnête, elle y a échappé belle, j'ai rarement eu à me contenir à ce point...

- Te contenir? Plaisanta Emmet, toi, tu t'es contenu?

- Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, rétorquai-je, la maison serait en ruine depuis longtemps!

- Et s'ils reviennent? Demanda Edward en me prenant la main

- S'ils reviennent, alors je ferais ce que j'ai dit, je les mettraient dehors moi même, c'est encore le meilleurs moyen de les garder en vie...

- Tu en est sur? Nawel et plutôt puissant, Leah également

- Justement, si Nawel venait à se retourner contre nous, je ne voudrais pas à avoir à le tuer pour vous protéger, quand à Leah, je n'apprécie pas ses motivations, d'ailleurs certains d'entre vous devraient y penser, je pense à toi Alice, ainsi que toi Edward, cette émotion émane également de vous, cela ne pourra être que néfaste pour les autres, la vengeance affaiblie l'esprit et je n'ai pas besoin d'esprits faibles avec moi... je sais que c'est pour vous une occasion de faire payer à Aro ce qu'il a fait à Bella, mais ça ne la ramènera pas...

- Tu voudrais nous évincer nous aussi? Siffla Alice

- Non, répondis-je spontanément, mais je prendrai les disposition qui s'imposent, par ailleurs comme je l'ai dit à Leah, la vengeance est une émotion futile, elle ne peut vous rendre que plus faible...

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre! S'énerva Alice

- Pas comprendre? M'écriai-je, pas comprendre?

Les fenêtres du salon explosèrent littéralement, je parvenais difficilement à me calmer serrant les poings, je m'approchai alors d'Alice

- La femme qui m'a servi de mère à été forcé de prendre soin de moi, puis s'est suicidé à petit feu à cause de lui, je suis ce que je suis à cause de lui, j'ai souffert des années à cause de lui, ma mère naturelle à servit d'incubateur pour ensuite mourir à cause de lui, pendant des années, je me suis cru seule au monde alors que j'avais un frère! A cause de lui! J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer. Et tu crois vraiment que je ne comprends pas? Continuai-je toujours aussi énervé, tu veux que je te dise Alice? Je prendrais un plaisir que tu ne peux pas imaginer à lui arracher les membres un par un, à le torturer de toutes les manières possibles pendant des siècles durant, rien qu'en y pensant j'en frissonne de plaisir, mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça, plutôt mourir que de me rabaisser à son niveau, par ailleurs, si je prenais la liberté de me laisser envahir par ma haine comme je rêve de pouvoir le faire, je crains fort qu'il ne reste plus grand chose à sauver lorsque je me serais enfin calmé...

- Je m'excuse, murmura Alice

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'excuse, j'ai besoin que tu sois honnête à avec toi même et que tu décide de venir avec une autre raison en tête, ou que tu reste ici, si cela s'avère impossible...

- Je comprends, je vais y penser...

- Bien, soufflai-je en sortant dans le jardin

Edward me rattrapa en me retenant par le bras...

- Ne doute pas de mes sentiments à cause de mon désir de vengeance, supplia t-il

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, comme je l'est dit à Alice, je peux comprendre, en revanche ce que j'ai dit à ta sœur vaut aussi pour toi, si tu te laisse prendre par cette émotion lorsque nous serons face à eux, ça ne pourra que nous desservir, si ne te sens pas capable de te contenir, ne viens pas...

Je me retournai le laissant à sa réflexion faisant signe à Eleazar de me rejoindre, je m'enfonçai dans les bois dans l'espoir de calmer mon propre désir de vengeance...

Eleazar me suivit pendant presque une heure, puis enfin, jugeant que le lieu correspondait à ce que je cherchai, je stoppa et fit face à Eleazar...

- Je crois commencer à comprendre comment ça fonctionne, mais il me semble que c'est différent de la façon qu'avait Bella de les utiliser

- En effet, répondit-il, apparemment ton pouvoir se concentre dans tes mains...

- Oui, il suffisait d'un regard à Bella pour que ses pouvoirs lui obéissent, je peux le faire également, mais je ne parviens pas à contrôler les mouvements...

- Je vais t'aider... viens, souffla t-il en me tendant les mains

Je saisissais ses mains, il me demanda de me concentré sur lui, il avait semble t-il besoin de mon aide afin que son pouvoir soit efficace sur moi, une sorte de passe droit, lui donnant accès à une partie de mon esprit, celui là même que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre...

- Bien, fit-il en me lâchant, tu vas essayer de déplacer ces deux gros rochers derrière moi, seulement tu illustrera ta volonté par des gestes, je veux que tu lèves les mains pour soulever les rochers, ensuite, fait en sorte qu'ils s'écrasent l'un sur l'autre

- La dernière fois que j'ai joué à faire l'éviter quelque chose d'aussi gros, je m'y suis mal prise...

- Par ce que tu t'es certainement déconcentré un moment, tu auras plus de facilité en concentrant ton pouvoir dans tes mains...

- Bien...

Je m'exécutai levant les mains à hauteur de ma poitrine,les deux rochers suivirent le mouvements sans mal, l'exercice ne me parut pas aussi épuisant pour mon esprit que la dernier fois, lorsque Eleazar me fit signe, je plaquai rapidement mes mains l'une contre l'autre et les pierres se brisèrent en miettes, je n'eus aucune difficulté à les faire obéir, rien à voir avec le bloc de glace. Puis, il me demanda s'animer la poudre de rocher jonchant le sol, je le scrutait dubitative...

- Imagine une forme quelconque... dessine...

Je fermai alors les yeux imaginant le visage de mon ami, ses traits le plus précisément qu'il me fus possible, lorsque j'observai la résultat, une sorte de statut composé de poussière et de minuscules morceaux de pierre me faisait face, je dois bien avouer que j'étais impressionné par ce que j'avais été capable de créer...

- C'est parfait! Tu es aussi rapide que...

- C'est bon, tu peux dire son prénom, dis-je en souriant, j'ai dépassé ce stade

- Bella... je suis heureux, tu semble aller mieux...

- Oui, je... je me sens différente

- Tant mieux, par ce que ce que tu viens de faire, ce n'est que la partie facile, d'ailleurs au fur et à mesure cela deviendra naturelle pour toi, à présent ce que je voudrais savoir c'est si tu es comme elle capable de manipuler le venin...

- Ho! Fis-je en plaquant ma main au front, je ne pense pas en être capable, c'était une particularité de Bella, par ailleurs, je n'ai pas l'intention de proposer un quelconque arrangement à Aro, il va juste mourir...

- En fait, je pensai plus à nous...

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, Bella nous avait permis de ne plus être sensible au sang humain... cela à disparut lorsque...tu semble ne pas avoir d'attirance pour le sang humain, c'est pour ça que je suis pratiquement sur que tu peux également contrôler le venin...

- Et bien, soupirai-je en haussant les épaules, je peux toujours essayer...

- C'est tout ce que je te demande, je pense que tu dois faire comme elle, pose ta main sur moi et essaye de sentir le venin dans mon corps... essaye de communiquer avec lui

- Communiquer avec du venin? Dis en levant un sourcil, c'est possible ça?

- D'une certaine façon, le venin est en vie...

- Si tu le dis, très bien.. tu es sur que je ne risque pas de te faire du mal?

- Je pense que tu ne me feras du mal que si tu le désir vraiment...

- Tu as de la chance alors, pouffai-je, ce n'est pas le cas!

Je m'approchai de mon ami, posa la main sur son torse, comme il me l'avait dit, j'essayai de « sentir » ce venin, ce qui fonctionna, je suivais ses vibrations, ses mouvements, son pouvoir... c'était vraiment très étrange, il semblait vouloir me séduire, je fermai les yeux essayant de... comprendre, il avait soif, soif de sang humain, c'est ce qui le rendait plus puissant, lui et son hôte, cette chose était une sorte d'entité, elle avait sa propre volonté et c'est cette volonté que les nôtres avaient tant de mal à combattre, je comprenais mieux le fais que parvenir à la dompter était un travail de longue haleine, s'accrochant à son irrésistible envie de breuvage humain, provoquant une brulure proche de la torture lorsque l'hôte tentait de ne pas lui obéir. Lentement, l'envie de me séduire s'épuisa, laissant la place à un désir d'obéissance, un besoin, je pouvais effectivement contrôler cette chose, elle était mienne, j'orientai alors sa soif vers une autre cible, son désir ne se portant plus que sur le sang animal, je rouvrais les yeux devant Eleazar qui m'observait un sourire en coin...

- Je suis sur que ça à marché...

- Oui, ça a marché, il semble que tu avais raison, cette...chose ne demande qu'à m'obéir...

- Tu es plus doué que Bella, je n'es presque rien senti...

- Comment ça? Demandai-je surprise

- Lorsque Bella m'avait fait ça, j'ai souffert quelques secondes...

- Ha oui? M'étonnai-je

- Bien, il me semble qu'à partir de maintenant, ce sera plus facile pour toi, tu as juste besoin de t'entrainer...

- Je vais le faire, promis-je, je m'inquiète pour Tanya, peut-être devrions nous aller lui parler?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas comment réagir lorsque Tanya réagit de cette façon... elle a eu du mal à faire une croix sur Edward, je pensai qu'enfin elle avait trouvé quelqu'un pour elle, j'avoue que lorsque nous sommes arrivé tout à l'heure, j'ai moi même faillis leur sauter dessus, si je n'avais pas senti l'odeur de Leah... si je ne l'avait pas reconnu... j'ai sus qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour provoquer cette situation, j'en est entendu parler, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils peuvent contrôler, il paraît qu'il suffis d'un regard pour que le lien soit éternelle...

- Il paraît en effet, j'aurai vraiment préféré que cela arrive à un autre moment... je suis vraiment triste pour Tanya...

En parlant de Tanya, elle n'est nulle part! Lança la voix de Kate derrière mon dos

- Comment ça?

- Nous l'avons cherché Carmen et moi, nous sommes même rentré à la maison.. rien, elle a disparut

- Peut-être est-elle allé dans un coin reculé pour réfléchir? Proposa Eleazar

- Tu sais à quel point elle peut... perdre l'esprit lorsqu'elle est triste mon frère

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux la retrouver rapidement

- Je vais vous aider, proposai-je

- Non, reste ici Samantha, tu dois t'entrainer avec les autres, toi aussi Kate, reste avec les Cullen, nous vous contacterons dès que nous l'aurons retrouvé, promit-il avant de disparaître avec Carmen

- Bien! Lança Carmen en faisant quelques pas vers moi, que dirais-tu de quelques décharges?

- Hein?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me répondre et m'envoya valdingué contre un arbre, mon corps se secouant quelques instants, je me relevai difficilement, elle me souriait à pleine dents, alors que moi j'étais furieuse, elle y avait mit toute sa puissance et je dois dire que ça fait horriblement mal. A peine étais-je de nouveau sur pied, elle m'envoya une seconde décharge, me rappelant les paroles d'Eleazar, je me contentai de lever la main devant moi, l'éclair l'atteignit de plein fouet, mais au lieu de me causer une horrible douleur, celui-ci se retourna contre Kate, un sourire pervers se dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis son corps prit de convulsions...

- Tu l'as bien cherché! Lançai-je alors qu'elle se remettait debout

- Zut! Pesta t-elle, je ne pensai pas que tu le contrôlerai aussi vite...

- Moi non plus...

- Bien on continu? Proposa t-elle en souriant

Je me statufia soudainement une drôle de sensation désagréable me parcourant tout le corps, des fourmillements étranges, inquiétants...

- Retournons à la villa, je voudrai être sur qu'il n'y a pas de problème, soufflai-je confuse

- Comment ça?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis... inquiète, je... je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose...

Elle se mit à courir vers le sud à toute vitesse, je la suivait de plus en plus troublé, jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil sensation, alors que nous nous approchions un peu plus de la demeure le trouble faisant place à la peur, j'accélérai ma course effrayé par ce que j'allai trouver...

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres Kate sauta en haut d'un arbre afin de voir si mon inquiétude était fondé, l'expression qui se dessina sur ses traits répondit à sa place, je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle voulait me dire, je repris ma course et lorsque j'arrivai devant la maison, pendant une seconde, je fus soulagé de constater que personne n'était blessé, une seconde qui me suffit à comprendre la situation, tous le monde était dehors autour d'Edward... et de Tanya... ils se tenaient la main...

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Soufflai-je en baissant la tête pour ne pas les regarder

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon frère sale peste! S'égosilla Alice en s'approchant dangereusement de Tanya

Aussitôt Edward se mit entre eux, un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa poitrine

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça! Siffla t-il à l'intention de sa sœur

- Mais ne comprends-tu pas qu'elle ta manipulé! S'écria Esmée, tu ne vas quand même pas partir avec elle!

- Je l'aime! Rétorqua Edward, ma place est avec elle

J'en restai bouche bée, je ne parvenais pas à réagir, j'avais tout imaginé, mais ça... je ne savais pas quoi faire, pas quoi dire, je restai immobile, évitant à tout prix de poser les yeux sur eux

- Il y a encore quelques heures, tu hurlais que Leah t'avait volé Nawel et maintenant c'est Edward qui t'intéresse?

- C'est à lui que j'étais destiné, je reprends ce qui me reviens de droit! Cracha Tanya, de toute façon, il vient avec moi

- Nous ne le laisserons pas partir avec toi! S'indigna Carlisle, Sam, tu peux surement faire quelque chose, Bella était parvenu à confisquer le don de Tanya, je suis sur que tu peux en faire autant...

- C'est vrai ça! Acquiesça Alice, Sam remet cette garce à sa place!

Encore une fois, je fus incapable de redémarrai mon esprit, il stagnait dans je ne sais quelle réalité, il ne voulait pas revenir vers ceux qui m'entourer

- Edward, tu aime Samantha, je t'en pris essaye de te souvenir! Supplia Alice, tu n'as jamais aimé Tanya...

- Je ne croirai pas vos mensonge, Tanya et moi nous nous aimons et si vous voulez nous séparer, il faudra me passer sur le corps!

Là, enfin mon corps se mit à réagir, ma bouche du moins, je n'avais pas la force de faire plus...

- Laisser les partir, soufflai-je

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte Sam? Tu es devenu folle? Il n'est pas question qu'il parte avec cette peste!

- Tu ne comprends pas? Murmurai-je sans lever la tête. Regarde le, tu veux vraiment te battre contre lui? Par ce que lui il est prêt à se battre pour elle, pour partir avec elle...

- Tanya, ma sœur, intervint Kate, tu ne dois pas faire ça, ne te venge pas sur eux, ils ne sont pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé avec Nawel

- Mais ça na rien à voir avec Nawel, rétorqua l'autre, Edward est à moi, je l'aime et il m'aime!

- Sale garce! S'exclama Rosalie, rend lui ses souvenirs!

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

- Allons nous en mon amour, souffla Edward en entrainant Tanya avec lui vers les bois

- Ne fait pas ça Tanya! S'écria Kate

Alice, Emmet et Rosalie se mirent à courir derrière eux, mais je les retenaient...

- Laisser les, murmurai-je, c'est mieux comme ça...

Je me mis alors à courir vers la foret aussi vite qu'il me fus possible, j'avoue que je n'aurai jamais imaginé pareil chose, la douleur me broyait de l'intérieure, elle me brulait... mais malgré l'horreur, je parvenais surtout à y voir la survit de celui que j'aimai, avec Tanya, il était en sécurité mais pas avec moi...

Après avoir décimé quelques arbres, je me laissai tomber par terre, fatigué, je suis fatigué, pensai-je, c'est au moment ou enfin j'étais parvenu à accepter suffisamment celle que j'étais, assez du moins pour assumer l'amour que je portai à Edward que Tanya décidait de me le prendre... et dire qu'elle avait fait tout un tapage à cause de Nawel et Leah, elle s'était bien fichu de nous...

Je me relevai non sans mal et continua ma course vers le sud, celle-ci me conduisit dans une sorte d'énorme terrain vague où était entreposé des carcasses de voitures. Alors que j'avançai sans but au milieu de ce cimetière de métal, cinq vampires firent leur apparition vêtu de capes noires, une capuche recouvrant en parti leurs visages, je ne reconnu que l'une d'entre eux grâce aux souvenirs de Bella, la gamine en question fit basculer sa capuche en arrière et je compris de suite qui elle était, dans les images que je faisais défiler dans mon esprit, je la voyait redevenir humaine, elle avait apparemment était transformée. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques dizaine de mètres de moi, me scrutant comme s'ils se demandaient quoi faire, celle que je reconnaissais s'avança légèrement devant les autres...

- Tu dois être Samantha, fit-elle un sourire narquois collé aux lèvres

- Tu dois être Jane, rétorquai-je en lui rendant son sourire, quel bonne surprise de rencontrer quelques Volturi, je cherchai justement de quoi me détendre!

- Ne sois pas présomptueuse! Cracha celle-ci, nous savons de quoi tu es capable, tu ne nous fait pas peur...

L'un d'eux interpella Jane du regard, celle-ci acquiesça à une question silencieuse, puis elle se tourna derechef vers moi, souriant de plus belle.

- Tu appartiens à mon maitre, rentre avec nous ou meure!

- Et bien, je vois que tu ne me laisse pas beaucoup d'option, puis-je avoir une seconde pour réfléchir?

- Je te laisse même une minute, répondit-elle d'un ton dénué d'émotion

Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant désespérément une troisième options, je remarquai alors qu'il y avait une carcasse de camion sur leur droite et plusieurs vieilles voitures de l'autre côté, je me concentrai alors sur les deux véhicules étant à proximités du groupe, je levai les mains lentement, les carcasses suivirent le mouvement, à la seconde où le groupe comprit ce qui allait se passer, je plaquai mes deux mains l'une contre l'autre, deux d'entre eux n'eurent pas le temps de se déplacer et se retrouvèrent écrasé entre les deux morceaux de métal, Jane qui avait bondit en arrière pour éviter mon attaque, en voyant ses deux compagnons en mauvaise posture gronda en me scrutant méchamment, je lui souriais, de toute façon je n'avais pas peur de mourir contrairement à elle, ses deux amis se libérèrent, puis elle s'avança de nouveau pour parler...

- On dirait que tu ne nous laisse pas le choix!

- En effet, répondis-je en souriant, je préfère mourir plutôt que de devenir une esclave tout comme toi!

- Je ne suis pas une esclave! Rétorqua t-elle

- Ha oui? Que fais-tu si ce n'est obéir à Aro? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il t'a ramené? Si tu n'avais pas ce pouvoir en toi, jamais il n'aurait prit la peine de venir te chercher pour te transformer de nouveau...

- C'est faux! Souffla t-elle prise par le doute

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison Jane, tu n'existe que pour obéir, n'as tu jamais eu envie de vivre pour toi? De faire ce que tu as envie?

- Ne l'écoute pas! Siffla l'un de ses compagnons

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air mauvais et celui-ci se tordit de douleur, son corps se raidit tel un arc, il semblait incapable de se libérer de l'emprise de la petite blonde...

- Ne te permet pas de me donner des ordres! Gronda t-elle à sa victime

- D'ailleurs, continuai-je, je ne comprends pas que tu doivent obéir à Aro, après tout tu es plus puissante que lui, si tu devais te battre contre ton maitre, je suis sur que tu gagnerai, je crois savoir qu'il à même sacrifié ton frère à sa cause, qui as-tu gagné dans tout ça?

Elle sembla prendre mes paroles au sérieux puisqu'elle prit une minute pour y réfléchir sous le regard médusé de ses quatre compagnons, puis soudain, tous se retrouvèrent au sol se tordant de douleur sous la torture que leur infligé Jane, je restai un moment stupéfaite, je ne pensai pas que mes paroles auraient un tel pouvoir sur elle n'ayant pas utilisé mon don de persuasion... ou peut-être ne m'en étais-je pas rendu compte...

- Fais ce que tu as à faire, souffla t-elle à mon intention

Je sortais de ma stupeur en m'approchant de ses victimes tout en me méfiant de Jane, peut-être n'étais-ce qu'une ruse, dès que je fus à proximité du premier vampire d'un geste il fut démembré, puis je me concentrai une seconde et les morceaux prirent feu, constatant que Jane tenait toujours les trois autres victimes, je répétai l'opération jusqu'à ce que nous ne nous retrouvions que toute les deux...

- Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire? Me demanda t-elle sèchement

- Que tu viens avec moi, répondis-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre

- Je ne suis pas sur que les Cullen vont apprécier de me voir, souffla t-elle hésitante

- Il ne te ferons rien, tu m'as aidé

- Je ne l'est pas fait pour t'aider...

- Je sais

- A mon avis ma présence va quand même poser problème, surtout à ce Edward...

- Edward est parti, l'informai-je en soupirant

- Il est parti? Répéta t-elle surprise, où ça?

- Et bien, il a été manipulé par une femme qui lui a effacé la mémoire, il est sur d'être éperdument amoureux d'elle...

- N'était-il pas avec toi?

- Si, me contentai-je de répondre

- Alors pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir? S'étonna t-elle en levant un sourcil

- Par ce qu'il est plus en sécurité loin de moi, rétorquai-je

- Hum... moi j'aurais torturé cette fichu bonne femme jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive...

- En temps normal, c'est surement ce que j'aurais fait...

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de me scruter perplexe, je la conduisit alors vers le nord pour rejoindre le reste de la famille qui j'en suis sur serait plus que surprise de me voir arriver avec elle...

Une demi heure suffit à nous ramener en Alaska et ce que j'avais prévu ne manqua pas d'arriver...

- Qu'est-ce Jane fait ici! Gronda Emmet en sortant de la maison

- Elle est avec moi Emmet, elle m'a aidé...

- Jane, t'aider? Souffla t-il suspicieux

- Oui, c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est le cas

- Et si elle nous attaque? Demanda Carlisle en sortant à son tour de la maison suivit du reste de la famille

- Je serais là et je suis sur que Jane ne fera rien pour entacher la bonne entente qui vient de s'instaurer entre nous, argumentai-je en me tournant vers elle

- Oui, répondit-elle nonchalante, si personne ne m'énerve...

- Si on ne t'énerve pas! Siffla Emmet, elle plaisante j'espère

- Calmez vous! Jane reste ici pour le moment, si elle tente quoi que ce soit, elle sait ce qui se passera, par ailleurs, je suis rentré pour préparer mon voyage en Italie

- Pourquoi veux-tu précipiter les choses? S'étonna Carlisle

- Pour pouvoir récupérer Edward au plus vite, murmurai-je

- Il ne sera pas nécessaire de se rendre en Italie, intervint Jane, il était prévu que si nous n'étions pas rentré dans trois jours, nos maitres se déplaceraient ici...

- Nos maîtres? Grogna Emmet, tu es sur qu'elle n'est pas là pour nous espionner?

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre leur venu, éludai-je en me tournant vers Carlisle, que tous ceux qui ne se sentent pas capable de se battre se rendent à la villa de Forks

- Je pense que tous le monde va rester, m'assura celui-ci

- Jane, parviendras-tu a éviter de te nourrir d'humain pendant que tu es ici?

- Quoi! S'indigna t-elle, mais je n'ai pas bu depuis quatre jours, j'ai soif!

- Désolé, mais il n'en est pas question, soit tu tiens le coup, soit tu te nourri comme nous, je peux même te sevrer, si tu veux...

- Me sevrer, comme le faisait Bella?

- Oui, il paraît que je suis doué, argumentai-je en forçant un sourire

- Tu as donc hérité des pouvoirs de Bella, souffla t-elle étonné

- Il semblerait, alors tu préfère quoi?

- Boire du sang animal, fit-elle d'un être dégouté

- Je peux m'arranger pour que cela devienne ton mets préféré...

- Ha oui? Fit-elle hésitante, bien, on va faire ça!

J'imitai les mêmes gestes qu'avec Eleazar, celui ne prit que quelques secondes et elle non plus, elle n'eut pas l'air de souffrir...

- Bien, allons vérifier tes dires, m'annonça t-elle

- Je vais te conduire là où nous avons l'habitude d'aller chasser, suis moi, dis-je en l'entrainant vers la foret

- Attends Samantha, peut-être que l'un d'entre nous devrait venir avec vous? Proposa Carlisle

- Si vous voulez, soupirai-je en me tournant vers Emmet qui semblait très envieux de nous accompagner

- Super! Fit celui-ci

Le premier cerf que Jane croisa ne fit pas long feu, elle bondit sur lui et l'attaqua sauvagement, une fois abreuvé, elle balança la carcasse et se tourna vers moi, décontenancé...

- C'est incroyable! Lança t-elle, cette odeur m'aurait écœuré il y encore peu de temps et maintenant, je trouve ça... délicieux...

- Et bien comme quoi, il faut pas désespérer! Lança Emmet, une Volturi qui se nourrit de cerfs!

- Samantha! Hurla une voix familière derrière mon dos

Je fis volte face et je découvris Edward à une centaine de mètres de nous appuyé contre l'écorce d'un arbre, il s'avança lentement de moi, puis stoppa à quelques mètres en baissant la tête honteux...

- Je suis désolé, souffla t-il

- Ed! S'écria Emmet, on aura pas à venir te délivrer de la sorcière!

- Comment t'es tu libéré? Murmurai-je ahuri de l'avoir en face de moi

- Je ne sais pas, c'est... comme si je m'étais réveillé, il s'avança vers moi pour me prendre la main, je suis tellement désolé Samantha, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su lui résister...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmurai-je, j'aurais préféré que cela arrive dans quelques jours, mais je suis heureuse de te voir...

- Pourquoi ça? Demanda t-il indigné

Il fixa son frère un moment et il parut se tendre

- Carlisle m'a dit pour Jane mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de m'annoncer ça, souffla t-il pour lui même, ils viennent dans trois jours! C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé partir avec cette peste de Tanya?

- Oui, me contentai-je de répondre

- Puisque tu es là Ed, tu vas pouvoir nous dire si nous pouvons faire confiance à Jane! Fit Emmet en scrutant celle-ci

- Il semble qu'elle ne souhaite pas disparaître tout comme son frère, expliqua Edward en observant Jane, quel dommage que Aro ce soit occupé de toi, tes yeux bleues sont plus agréable que ces rubis...

- Ses yeux vont bientôt virer au miel tout comme ta famille, annonçai-je, Jane est à présent végétarienne

- Bien, pourrions nous rentrer? J'ai des choses à te dire, déclara Edward en embrassant le dos de ma main

- Jane, tu as terminé?

- Oui, ça ira pour aujourd'hui, fit celle-ci en souriant timidement

- Alors allons-y

Alors que nous repartions tous vers la maison, Edward me stoppa en pleine course...

- Qui a t-il? Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il plongea sur moi pour m'embrasser, puis ils me fit basculer de sorte qu'il se retrouva allongé sur moi...

- Comment as-tu pu me laisser partir avec elle, souffla t-il entre deux baisers

- Certainement par ce que je t'aime, rétorquais-je

- Tu imagine ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai pris conscience de ce qui était arrivé? Soupira t-il en posant sa tête contre mon épaule...

- Crois moi, ça n'a pas été simple pour moi non plus...

Il remonta sa bouche jusqu'à ma clavicule et me mordilla en grognant, avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, il ôta mes vêtements en prenant grand soin de ne pas les déchirer, j'en fis de même avec les siens, avec plus de difficultés puisque sa chemise ne résista pas à mon assaut, je collai alors violemment mon corps au sien, en empoignant sa chevelure, tout aussi pressé que lui de sentir son corps se mélanger au miens...

Je fus incapable de compter les heures, seul le ciel s'assombrissant me permettait de savoir que nous étions là depuis plusieurs heures, alors qu'il repartait pour un troisième round, je le stoppai dans son élan en l'embrassant sur la joue comme pour m'excuser de mettre un terme à de si agréables caresses...

- Je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser tous le monde, surtout avec Jane, murmurai-je en souriant timidement

- Je tolère sa présence uniquement par ce qu'elle t'a sauvé, mais crois moi Jane n'est pas digne de confiance!

- Elle s'est tout de même laissé sevrer, par ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait venu se jeter dans la gueule du loup après avoir tué tous ses compagnons et puis je t'es toi...

- C'est vrai, fit-il en souriant, de quoi as-tu peur dans ce cas?

- Qu'elle s'énerve, pardi! Surtout avec Emmet... il a tendance à penser tout haut, fis-je amusé, nous devrions y retourner et puis, nous avons une chambre là bas...

- Sam, ria mon ange, est-ce que tu as vu les dégâts qu'on a causé à cette pauvre foret?

Je pivotai légèrement la tête pour regarder au dessus de son épaule, effectivement, quelques arbres paraissaient mal en point...

- Je vois ça! M'exclamai-je en m'accrochant à son cou, quel rapport avec le fait d'avoir une chambre?

- Mon ange! Fit-il en s'esclaffant de plus belle, nous avons fait tellement de bruit que tous les animaux à quinze kilomètres à la ronde sont parti migré vers le sud... je ne suis pas sur que faire la même chose dans la maison d'Esmée soit une bonne idée...

- Si tu fais mon de bruit ça devrait aller, soufflai-je en souriant, d'ailleurs tu n'as jamais été aussi bruyant...

- Tu l'étais encore plus! S'exclama t-il en mordillant l'oreille presque hilare, de toute façon, je préfère quand tu ne retiens pas tes cris, souffla t-il en m'embrassant de nouveau...

- Alors il va falloir se faire construire une maison au milieu de la foret, rigolai-je en le repoussant doucement...

- Encore une fois, supplia t-il comme un gamin

- Je ne te savais pas aussi obsédé! Chuchotai-je en embrassant son cou, à la maison, une fois que je me serais assuré que tout va bien...

- Très bien, céda t-il à contre cœur, mais dès que tu as fais ta visite des lieux, je te traine jusqu'à la chambre...

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends! M'esclaffais-je à mon tour, embrasser Tanya t'as traumatisé à ce point?

Il se renfrogna, puis se redressa pour s'allonger près de moi, ses yeux semblaient noircir un peu plus chaque seconde, ses traits étaient plein de fureur

- Ne me le rappel pas! Siffla t-il en fermant les yeux, je m'en veux assez comme ça...

- Désolé, soufflai-je

- Ce n'es rien, rétorqua t-il en se levant, mais j'ai vraiment cru l'aimer et ça...

Il soupira en enfilant son pantalon...

- J'en suis malade, cracha t-il, et je remercie de ciel de m'être réveillé avant d'aller plus loin avec elle!

- Où est-elle parti? Demandai-je soudainement intrigué

- Elle m'a embrassé, je me suis réveillé d'un seul coup, ses lèvres contre les miennes! Grogna t-il écœuré, je l'est envoyé valser et je suis partis

- Je m'occuperais d'elle en temps voulu, soufflai-je pour moi même, bien, quand il faut y aller!

Nous repartîmes en direction de la villa main dans la main, il est vrai que d'imaginer la bouche de Tanya sur la sienne me rendait malade, mais je me jurai à moi même de lui faire regretter d'avoir imaginé que je ne finirai pas par réagir à sa bassesse...


	19. Chapter 19

COURTE ACCALMIE

Nous arrivions à la villa et je fus rassuré de constater que tous le monde semblait aller bien, les filles étaient parti chasser, Carlisle discutait avec Jane, qui semblait s'adapter beaucoup mieux que je ne l'aurait imaginé.

Edward se méfiait tout de même de la nouvelle venu, il s'installa près de Carlisle pour sonder l'esprit de Jane plus en profondeur, je restai debout près de lui, je n'avais pas envi d'écouter la conversation qui portait sur les souvenirs de mon beau père du temps ou il vivait à Voltera avec ceux qui étaient à présent devenu ses ennemis, il me vains alors une idée, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais utilisé la salle de danse qu'Edward avait aménagé pour moi il y avait plusieurs mois déjà, avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon arrivé chez eux, j'avais totalement arrêté de danser, c'était pourtant important pour moi, cela avait même était toute ma vie pendant longtemps, j'avais justement besoin de me détendre, j'embrassai Edward sur le front, il me regarda interloqué...

- Tu vas où?

- J'ai besoin d'être seule un moment, j'en ai pour une petite heure, répondis-je en m'éloignant

- Tu vas où? Répéta t-il plus sèchement

- Dans la salle de danse, soufflai-je avant de disparaître

Je n'étais entré dans cette pièce qu'une seule fois, Edward avait essayé de trouver quelque chose pour me retenir, alors que j'avais un mal fou à m'adapter à la vie de famille. La salle était relativement grande, le parquet était étudié pour l'usage de la pièce, de grands miroirs ornaient le mur du fond et sur la droite , il y avait une barre de travail, ainsi qu'une chaine hifi près de la porte et une pile de cd collé à celle-ci. Mon choix se porta sur de la salsa, cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas adonné à cette danse que j'adorai, je mis le cd dans le lecteur et commença à m'échauffer, même si cela n'était plus nécessaire, les vielles habitudes perdurent...

Après quelques minutes d'un échauffement inutile, je me rendis compte que ma tenue était tout sauf adapté, je montai donc rapidement dans ma chambre pour y prendre une nouvelle robe et changer de chaussures, puis redescendis, un autre morceau se jouait à ce moment là, je refermai la porte derrière moi et commença à tâtonner du pied, mes gestes étaient bien plus fluides qu'avant, et surtout, je ne ressentais aucune fatigue, aucune courbature... rien, ce qui ne fit que redoubler mon entrain...

Je me déhanchai depuis presque une heure lorsque Alice apparut sur le pas de la porte...

- Hé! Fit-elle avec un large sourire, moi aussi je veux danser!

Je stoppai net, scruta ma sœur un moment et l'invita à me rejoindre

- Tu as déjà dansé la dessus? Lui demandai-je en tendant mes bras vers elle

- Non, mais j'apprends vite, m'assura t-elle amusé

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais faire l'homme, déclarai-je en riant, contente toi de suivre mes pas...

Alice n'avait peut-être jamais dansé de cette façon, mais elle ne mentait pas lorsqu'elle disait apprendre vite, un des avantages de notre condition vampirique, je l'éloignai légèrement de moi pour lui monter quelques pas plus compliqué, puis la reprit dans mes bras et elle m'imita à la perfection, très rapidement, elle avait atteint le rang de professionnelle, elle semblait prendre aurant de plaisir que moi et je fus heureuse de partager cela avec elle.

Nous dansions depuis un bon moment, lorsque Jasper entra dans la pièce, regardant son aimé avec admiration...

- Vous estes incroyable toutes les deux! S'exclama t-il admiratif, il serait sans doute bon que je prenne également quelques leçons, même si voir deux femmes danser de la sorte est très... beau, j'aimerai beaucoup être ton cavalier chérie!

- C'est vrai, ça pourrait être amusant, rétorqua Alice en le scrutant

- Je trouve aussi, intervint Edward qui venait d'apparaitre derrière son frère

- Regardez ce que Sam m'a déjà apprit! S'exclama Alice en me faisant face de nouveau

Je la regardait amusé, elle s'empara de mes mains, impatiente de montrer ce qu'elle savait faire à Jasper, après quelques pas, je stoppai net en scrutant de nos spectateurs à qui nos mouvements semblaient avoir donné des idées autres que la danse, je tendis un bras vers Jasper, l'invitant à prendre ma place, ce qu'il fit, il n'eut d'ailleurs aucune difficulté à reprendre mes pas, puis je rejoignais Edward qui était resté près de la porte...

- Moi aussi je veux danser avec toi, se plaignit-il

- Humm, fi-je en le fixant de haut en bas d'un air provocateur, et bien, nous allons changer un peu de style dans ce cas

Je retournai au lecteur, le tango me paraissait être une danse bien plus sensuelle encore, puis je rejoignais de nouveau Edward...

- Bien, on va essayer quelque chose, déclarai-je

Il me sourit impatient, je me collai alors à lui en enroulant une de mes jambes à la sienne, lui montrant quelques pas qu'il assimila tout aussi rapidement qu'Alice et Jasper qui me scrutait avec intérêt...

- J'aime cette danse, murmura Edward à mon oreille entre deux pas, elle me donne encore plus envie de déchirer ta robe...

- C'est l'effet souhaité! M'esclaffai-je avant d'embrasser son cou

- Hé vous deux! S'exclama Alice, ici c'est la danse, si vous voulez vous bécoter, c'est dans votre chambre que ça se passe!

Edward et moi nous embrassions sans prendre la peine de relever la remarque d'Alice, puis il m'entraina rapidement dans notre chambre, me déposant délicatement sur le lit...

- On ne pourra jamais danser ensemble, murmurai-je en le prenant dans mes bras

- Pourquoi dont? S'offusqua t-il

- Si à chaque fois, cela te donne des idées, pouffai-je dans son cou

- Je suis capable de danser avec toi, rétorqua t-il amusé, c'est juste que j'ai très... très envi de toi...

- Combien de minutes pourrais-tu danser avant de n'emmener dans la chambre?

- Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite, m'assura t-il en caressant mes cheveux, de toute façon, cela se terminera toujours ici...

PROPOSITION

Nous avions passé le plus clair de notre temps dans notre chambre Edward et moi, amoureux comme jamais, bien que la présence de Jane ne me rassurer pas, Edward n'ayant pas détecté de pensée suspecte, j'avais fini par me dire qu'elle pourrait nous être utile, par ailleurs, elle semblait s'être adapté à notre mode de vie assez facilement, si ce n'est quelques accrochages avec Rosalie, je ne pouvais rien lui reprocher.

Le jour de la confrontation était donc arrivé, Alice avait réuni quatorze vampires venu nous porter assistance, les Denali, bien sur, mais aussi les amazones ainsi que quelques nomades qui avaient rejoint Bella de son vivant. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que la première ligne serait composé de Jane, Kate, Zefrina, Edward et moi, nous possédions tous les cinq les pouvoirs les plus utiles, j'avais demandé à Edward de rester derrière, mais il avait soutenu que lire les pensées de nos ennemies ne serait pas du luxe, cette argument étant incontestable, je n'avais pu que céder. Nous savions qu'ils devaient arriver en début d'après-midi, il n'était que dix heures du matin et l'attente devenait vraiment insoutenable, j'étais assise par terre devant la maison essayant d'imaginer ce qui aller se passer lorsque Edward apparut devant moi...

- Ça va mon amour? Demanda t-il en s'installant près de moi

- Anxieuse, j''espère que tout va bien se passer...

- Je suis sur que oui, les Volturi ne sont plus aussi nombreux qu'avant...

- Mais Aro est plus puissant et nous ne savons pas de quel façon, rétorquai-je en posant ma tête sur son épaules, je voudrais que l'on puisse vivre en paix

- Lorsque tu as affronté Aro en arrivant à Forks, ton frère et toi l'avait vaincu assez facilement

- Oui, mais Nawel n'est pas là...

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais rester à l'écart, ma sœur! Entendis-je derrière mon dos

Je pivotai la tête pour découvrir mon frère et Leah immobile au milieu des arbres...

- Nawel! M'exclamai-je en souriant, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je dois bien avouer que j'ai vraiment cru à ton rejet mais Alice m'a appelé...

- Je suis désolé, je pensai que c'était mieux, je suis vraiment désolé de m'être énervé... surtout après ce que Tanya a osé faire...

- Je suis au courant de cela, m'informa Nawel en se baissant devant moi pour m'étreindre, je ne t'en veux pas, tu as voulu me protéger, mais à présent je suis là, et mon aide ne sera pas de trop je pense...

- Je pense aussi

- Merci Nawel, murmura Edward

- Avec moi, ton pouvoir sera entier Samantha, tu verra qu'il te sera plus facile de canaliser ta force si je t'aide...

- Ce serait certainement mieux effectivement, acquiesçais-je

- Oui, je vais le faire, répondit Edward à une question silencieuse de mon frère

- Faire quoi? Demandai-je intrigué

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous vous laissons un moment, fit Nawel en entrainant Leah avec lui dans la maison

- De quoi parlez-vous?

Edward se leva pour se placer devant moi, il me prit les mains, les embrassa et me scruta longuement sans dire un mot...

- Je t'aime, soupira t-il en souriant

- Moi aussi, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire

- Et bien, justement, je t'aime, tu m'aime...

- Oui et? Fis-je intrigué

- Je veux t'épouser...

- Quoi?

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit, celui-ci renfermait une bague avec un saphir taillé en forme de rose portant un diamant en son centre...

- Samantha, je t'aime comme un fou... épouse moi...

Il semblait redouter ma réponse, il me scrutait d'un air suppliant...

- Est-ce que tu es sur de toi? Demandai-je en pensant à Bella

- On ne peut plus sur, je veux que tu devienne ma femme, j'y pense depuis un bon moment, mais j'avais peur de ta réponse...

- Cette bague est vraiment magnifique, soufflai-je en scrutant le bijoux avec admiration

- J'ai dessiné cette bague de fiançailles en pensant à toi, murmura t-il en prenant le bijoux emprisonné dans l'écrin, acceptes-tu?

- Oui, répondis-je en tendant timidement la main

- Merci, soupira t-il en me mettant la bague au doigt, je jure de passer mon éternité avec pour seul but de te rendre heureuse, rajouta t-il avant de m'embrasser

- C'est pas trop tôt! Hurla Alice depuis le salon

Edward se détacha de moi en riant aux paroles de sa sœur...

- Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine d'aller l'annoncer à la famille, dit-il sans cessé de rire

- Espérons que nous pourrons nous débarrasser des Volturi, soufflai-je pensive

- Je ne doute pas de cela, je suis sur que tout se passera bien, ensuite je t'épouse et nous partirons tous les deux en voyage de noce...

J'acquiesçais en l'étreignant, me marier avec l'homme le plus beau et le plus gentil du monde, qu'elle femme n'en serait pas heureuse? J'étais toutefois moins confiante qu'Edward quand à la tournure des événements, j'avais peur, peur de le perdre, lui ou un autre membre de la famille, peur de ne pas être assez forte, de ne pas être capable de les protéger... peur de mourir...

Je restai ainsi, bercé dans les bras de mon amour, attendant l'arrivé de ceux qui j'en avais bien peur pourrait bien nous détruire. Mais je n'avais pas que les Volturi en tête, l'idée de me marié avec Edward occupé aussi mes pensées, sa demande m'avais surprise, je ne pensai pas qu'il souhaiterait se remarié et pourtant, je pouvais déjà imaginer ce que serait notre quotidien, ce que serait ma vie auprès de lui, ce qui me donner une bonne raison de tout faire pour ne pas mourir.

C'est une sensation étrange qui me tira de mes pensées, comme une alerte à un danger imminent, je ressentais leur arrivé, je décollai le visage de l'épaule d'Edward, scrutant l'horizon...

- Ils arrivent! Annonçai-je en me levant

Edward et moi retournions au salon pour rejoindre les autres, tous s'étaient immobilisé...

- Bien, nous allons faire comme prévu, que ce qui doivent m'accompagner me suivent, les autres vous suivraient également, mais à distance

Je me dirigeai vers l'extérieur de la maison suivit par Edward, Jane, Nawel, Kate, Zefrina et Leah qui refusa de rester en retrait. Nous marchions en direction de la foret, jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur... une armée, ce n'était pas quelques vampires qui nous faisaient face, mais une bonne quarantaine, je stoppai net, invitant les autres à en faire autant...

- Nawel, viens près de moi, murmurai-je

Celui-ci s'exécuta, il lâcha la main de Leah après l'avoir embrassé, puis il vint me rejoindre, je lâchai à mon tour la main d'Edward en lui faisant signe de rester en arrière ce qu'il refusa de faire, je prenais la main de mon frère et continua à marcher vers la ligne nous faisant face avec en son milieu un Aro plein d'assurance, ce que je pouvais aisément comprendre.

Aro s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres, j'en faisais autant, puis il me fit signe d'avancer seule, mais Edward et Nawel refusèrent catégoriquement et tous deux m'accompagnèrent...

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Chantonna Aro

- Qui pourrait faire cette erreur? Répondis-je en lui faisant face

- Viens avec moi et j'épargnerai la vie de tes amis

- Il n'en est pas question! Siffla Edward en serrant les mâchoires

- Allons Edward, nous sommes trop nombreux pour vous, es-tu près à la voir mourir? Par ce que si elle ne vient pas avec moi, elle sera la première à périr!

- Tiendrais-tu réellement ta promesse si je te suivais?

- Tu plaisante, j'espère? Gronda Edward

- Ne le suis pas Samantha, renchérit Nawel, il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse de toute façon...

- Il est vrai que tu es devenu très forte Samantha, presque autant que la regretté Bella, tu as même réussi à retourner Jane contre moi, il se détourna légèrement pour l'observer, mais soyons honnête, poursuivit-il, tu seras incapable de tous les protéger

Bien que cela était loin de m'enchanter, je devais prendre la proposition d'Aro en considération, seulement, tout comme me l'avait dit Nawel, je me doutais qu'il ne ferait rien pour tenir sa promesse. Nawel serra ma main, je pivotai la tête vers lui sans comprendre ses intentions...

_Tu m'entends ma sœur? Pensa t-il en me fixant_

_Oui, très bien, répondis-je surprise, tu as une idée? _

_Je suis une sorte de catalyseur pour toi, Samantha, je suis sur que si nous lions nos efforts, nous pourrions surement retourner les gardes de Aro contre lui, comme tu l'as fais avec Jane_

_Mais je n'ai rien fait avec Jane..._

_C'est ce que tu crois, rétorqua t-il avec un sourire en coin, contente toi de te concentrer sur moi_

Je m'exécutais tout en doutant que ce pourrait être aussi facile, Aro me scrutait avec intérêt, lui aussi commençait à douter, il ne nous laissa pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, Nawel et moi nous retrouvions projeté au sol, c'est Jane qui vint à notre secours en torturant son ancien maître, très rapidement la bataille commença, l'un des gardes se jeta sur Jane, Edward quand à lui se précipita vers moi, je le repoussais, lui intimant d'aller aider les autres, je me relevai rapidement avec Nawel afin de recommencer l'exercice avant qu'il n'y est plus personne à sauver. Je me concentrai autant que je pu, me forçant à fermer les yeux, je tentai d'intimer aux gardes de s'immobiliser...

- Ça marche! S'écria Nawel, continu, maintenant qu'ils se sont arrêté, ordonne leur de s'attaquer à Aro

- J'essaye, mais je ne pense pas tenir encore longtemps...

- Attaquez! Hurla Edward à tous les nôtres resté en arrière, Samantha, reprit-il, continu on y est presque...

J'entendis des bruits de corps brisés, des hurlements, j'eus un mal fou à garder les yeux fermés tant je voulais m'assurer que les cris n'appartenaient pas aux nôtres, je tentai derechef de me concentrer pour forcer nos ennemies à se battre entre eux, puis soudainement, il y eu un grand silence...

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fus pour découvrir que nos ennemis ainsi que tous mes camarades étaient figés, Edward était en train de démembrer l'un des garde avec l'aide de Leah, et tous les autres étaient en plein combat, je scrutai immédiatement l'horizon en pensant à Mira...

- Sors de là! Hurlais-je hors de moi

Je ne voyais rien, ni personne se qui me surprenais dans la mesure ou cette fille n'avait pas le pouvoir de disparaître...

- Samantha, souffla la voix de Yahel, désolé pour ça...

- Où es-tu? Demandai-je en tournant sur moi même

- Ici, répondit-il en apparaissant devant moi, rassure toi, je n'ai aucune intention de te faire du mal, je suis venu t'aider, tu n'as pas eu autant de temps que Bella pour apprendre à contrôler tes pouvoirs, alors je suis venu m'occuper de Aro...

- Pourquoi les avoirs tous figés?

- Je voulais te parler d'abord, m'annonça t-il avec une étrange intonation, je suis désolé Samantha, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal...

- Que veux-tu au juste? Mon pardon?

- Oui, mais je comprendrais que tu refuse de me l'accorder

- Si tu es vraiment sincère, je te l'accorde, soufflai-je en le scrutant

- Alors, je peux retrouver la paix

- Bien, maintenant aide les! Lançai-je en désignant mes compagnons

- Finissez en avec les Volturi! S'écria Yahel en scrutant les arbres au loin

C'est alors que six vampires sortirent de l'ombre pour se jeter sur nos adversaires, les démembrer et les bruler, la scène se déroula très rapidement, en quelques minutes, seul ma famille et nos amis était toujours présent...

- Merci, sanglotai-je en prenant la main de celui qui était devenu notre sauveur, merci de les avoir aidé

- C'est surtout toi que j'ai voulu aider, j'ai fini par comprendre, m'avoua t-il à demi mot, j'ai toujours été jaloux de l'amour qui existait entre Bella et Edward, j'avais espéré pouvoir vivre cet amour avec toi, je constate à regret que tu l'aimes vraiment, j'ai pensé à le tuer, mais je sais que tu en souffrirais, sache cependant que j'attendrais et si un jour il te rends malheureuse, je reviendrai te prendre, il me caressa la joue tendrement, c'est une promesse, rajouta t-il

- Je te crois, rétorquai-je en souriant, j'accepte tes sentiments et si je n'avais pas été amoureuse d'Edward, j'aurais sans aucun doute pu t'aimer, je posai ma main sur la sienne toujours sur ma joue, je te serais à jamais reconnaissante pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, merci encore...

Il se força à reculer sans me lâcher des yeux, il semblait réellement attaché à moi et je fus horriblement peiné de lire cette tristesse sur son visage...

- Je ferais mieux de partir avant qu'ils ne reprennent conscience, annonça t-il pour lui même, si tu as besoin de moi, je ne serais pas loin...

Puis il disparut comme il était venu, suivit par les six vampires qui avaient décimer les Volturi, je restai un moment immobile, peiné de faire subir cette souffrance à Yahel, qui en fin de compte ne demandait qu'à être aimé. Je m'approchai du corps inerte de mon amour qui s'anima soudainement tout comme le reste de ma famille, ainsi que nos amis, il paraissait totalement désarçonné en constatant que nos ennemis avaient disparut...

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers moi

- Les Volturi ne sont plus, annonçai-je en souriant, nous n'avons plus rien à craindre

Ils s regardèrent tous aussi décontenancé, j'eus un long soupire de soulagement, allai-je enfin pouvoir vivre paisiblement? Cette histoire était-elle réellement terminer? J'avais tellement espéré qu'à présent, je ne savais plus comment réagir. Carlisle s'avança jusqu'à moi, affichant un air incrédule, se demandant tout comme les autres se qui avait bien pu se passer...

- Où sont-ils? Souffla celui-ci en scrutant l'horizon

- Morts, me contentai-je de répondre en affichant un sourire rassurant

- C'est toi?

- Carlisle, qu'importe se qui s'est passé, ils sont tous morts et je ne pense pas qu'ils reviennent un jour, rentrons chez nous à présent, quémandai-je suppliante

- Ils concentrèrent tous leurs regards sur moi, puis Edward s'empara de ma main en m'adressant un drôle de sourire...

- On ne saura jamais ce qui s'est passé?

- Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment le savoir, marmonnai-je en lui rendant son sourire, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, rentrons chez nous et oublions cette histoire

Je fermai les yeux un instant, profitant du moment que j'avais tant attendu et qui m'avais enfin été offert, j'eus le cœur serré en repensant à Yahel, il semblait si malheureux de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, j'espérais qu'un jour, il rencontre enfin quelqu'un qui pourrait le rendre heureux, car au fond, il le méritait. Edward m'entraina avec lui en direction de la maison, suivit par tous les Cullen et de nos amis, il pressa doucement ma main pour attirer mon attention...

- Nous allons pouvoir nous marié, chantonna t-il doucement à mon oreille

- Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux?

- On ne peut plus sur, m'assura t-il à nouveau, je ne veux plus que tu doute de moi, je t'aime et il est grand temps de concrétiser cet amour

- Quelqu'un a vu Tanya? Lança Nawel derrière mon épaule

- Non, je ne suis pas sur qu'on la revoit de si tôt, répondit tristement Eleazar, par ailleurs, nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de la bannir du clan, elle a été trop loin, nous ne pouvons lui pardonner une seconde fois...

- J'en suis désolé, souffla Carlisle

- Ne le sois pas, mon ami, rétorqua Eleazar, nous l'avons déjà prévenu à plusieurs reprises sur son comportement, nous ne pouvons plus lui pardonner, pas cette fois

Tous le monde s'engouffra dans la maison, j'allais suivre la marche, mais Edward me retint par le bras en affichant un sourire malicieux

- Ne rentrons pas tout de suite, proposa t-il, allons faire quelques pas

J'acquiesçai en hochant la tête, il m'emmena vers la route que nous longions un bon moment en silence, il scrutait le sol, perdu dans ses pensés...

- A quoi penses-tu? Demandai-je curieuse

- A nous, à ce qui a bien pu se passer, à ce qui va se passer...

- Ça te travail tant que ça, ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure?

- J'avoue, murmura t-il un sourire en coin

- C'est Yahel qui nous a sauvé, lâchai-je en appréhendant sa réaction

- Yahel! S'écria t-il furieux

- Edward, calme toi, il voulait se faire pardonner, par ailleurs, je crois qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été mauvais, il se sent horriblement seul, c'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre...

- Je ne parviens pas à oublier ce qu'il t'a fait

- Dans ce cas, garde à l'esprit que nous nous en sommes tous sorti aujourd'hui grâce à lui, je suis sur que s'il n'était pas intervenu, nous aurions dû essuyer des pertes de notre côté également...

- Tu as raison, je vais essayer de garder ça à l'esprit, promit-il en embrassant le dos de ma main, maintenant, la seule chose qui manque à mon bonheur, c'est de t'avoir pour épouse, pourquoi ne pas partir à Las Vegas pour te passer la bague au doigt...

- C'est ce que tu veux?

- Je veux te rendre heureuse, si un passage rapide devant Elvis te conviens mieux, alors, je suis prêt à t'offrir cela...

- Attends, tu m'as emmené à l'écart pour ça?

- Oui, avoua t-il en souriant, si tu veux, nous pouvons partir de suite...

- Tu peux toujours rêver! Lança la voix d'Alice derrière nous

Nous fîmes volte face pour découvrir une Alice furibonde, les mains crispés sur les hanches...

- Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que penser à t'enfuir avec elle à Las Vegas? Cracha celle-ci en baladant son regard entre Edward et moi

- Ne te mêle pas de ça, répondit sèchement Edward, ça ne te concerne pas...

- Comment ça? S'écria t-elle, si vous vous mariez, la famille à le droit d'être présente et puis je te connait Edward, tu préférais une vrai cérémonie...

- Tais toi Alice! S'énerva mon amour

- Arrêtez, s'il vous plait! Intervins-je en me plaçant entre eux

- Mais Sam! Se plaignit Alice en se tortillant nerveusement

- Je me fiche de savoir comment, si vous voulez faire une cérémonie, soit, cela ne me dérange pas, mais ne vous disputez pas pour ça s'il vous plait...

- Tu es sur? Insista Edward, tu n'as pas à te forcer

- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait bien, alors arrête Edward

- A moins que tu tiennes à aller à Las Vegas? Edward, j'ai conscience que vous aviez fait une cérémonie pour ton mariage avec Bella, je peux comprendre que cela puisse te gêner, soufflai-je tristement

Il s'empara de mes mains en affichant un air consterné

- Ne penses pas ça, ça n'a rien à voir, je veux juste faire au mieux pour toi

- Le mieux pour moi, c'est de faire en sorte que tous le monde y trouve son compte, si ta famille tiens à ce que nous faisions une cérémonie, ça ne m'ennuie pas, si tu tiens à aller à Las Vegas, ça ne m'ennuie pas non plus, mais si vous continuez à vous disputer pour ça peut-être devrions nous annuler?

Edward lança un regard assassin à sa sœur

- Tu as gagné Alice, grogna t-il, maintenant laisse nous s'il te plait

Celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire repentant avant de disparaître en direction de la maison, Edward me regarda attristé par mes dernières paroles...

- Je ne veux pas annuler

- Edward, si ça fais plaisir à ta famille, alors faisons comme le souhaite Alice, en revanche si tu tiens absolument à faire un rapide aller retour, ce que tu veux m'importe plus... alors dis moi ce que tu veux vraiment, quoi que ce soit, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur

- Ce que je voudrais, dit-il pensif, te voir dans une robe de princesse, j'adorerai ça

- Une robe de princesse? Répétai-je en souriant nerveusement, bien, dans ce cas, Alice s'occupera d'en trouver une, j'imagine

Il m'attira contre lui en affichant un sourire radieux

- Je t'aime, murmura t-il avant de coller ses lèvres contre les miennes


	20. Chapter 20

LA PAIX, ENFIN...

Un mois était passé depuis l'affrontement avec les Volturi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une vie normal, du moins aussi normal qu'elle pouvait l'être en étant un vampire...

J'avais passé la nuit dernière seule, une sorte d'au revoir à mon passé, Edward n'avait pas comprit de suite ma requête, mais après des années de solitude, ce moment face à moi même m'étais presque vital, j'avais d'ailleurs conseillé à Edward d'en faire autant, de penser à Bella, de lui faire ses adieux, c'est nécessaire, avais-je argumenté.

Après une nuit passé au bord de la plage à mirer l'océan, je revenais vers la villa sans me presser, ma nouvelle condition ne me permettait pas de ne plus ressentir la peur et j'avais vraiment peur, le changement peut être quelque chose de difficilement assimilable pour moi, paradoxalement, j'étais heureuse, faire partie d'une famille, être marié avec l'homme le plus beau et le plus gentil que je n'avais jamais vu, qui pourrait s'en plaindre? En fait, j'espérais surtout être à la hauteur.

Je marchais sur le bord du chemin de terre alors que le crépuscule pointait à peine son nez lorsque j'entendis un bruit de feuillage derrière mon dos, je me retournai...

- Tu m'as suivi? Lançai-je étonné en découvrant Edward au milieu des arbres

- J'ai pris soin de garder une certaine distance pour te laisser tranquille, se justifia t-il en s'approchant rapidement de moi, tu m'en veux?

- Edward, je t'avais dit de prendre un peu de temps pour toi, de passer la nuit avec Bella en quelque sorte

Il mis sa main sur mon épaule en m'adressant un sourire puis m'entraina vers la maison.

- J'ai déjà dit au revoir à Bella, je n'y étais pas parvenu pendant presque quarante ans, mais lorsque je t'es rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup pensé à elle, parfois même. Il marqua une longue pause en scrutant le sol, puis releva la tête. Sans doute aurais-je voulu avoir son approbation, mais à présent que je sais que je ne la trahie pas... elle a toujours voulu que je sois heureux et je le suis avec toi, la seule chose dont j'ai besoin à présent, c'est toi, mon esprit ne subit plus de doutes depuis un moment déjà

Je souriais en lui prenant la main, heureuse de constater qu'il avait vraiment fait son deuil, heureusement d'ailleurs, puisque dans quelques heures, nous prêterons serment de nous aimer pour l'éternité.

Rosalie s'était chargé de l'organisation, Alice de ma garde robe et Esmée de notre voyage de noce, je n'avais rien eu à faire pour mon plus grand bonheur, par ailleurs, elles avaient l'air tellement heureuse, je n'aurais pas pu leur en priver.

En arrivant devant la maison, Edward se posta derrière moi pour me mettre ses mains sur les yeux, j'avançais donc à l'aveuglette, le sourire aux lèvres devant autant de mise en scène.

- C'est si incroyable que ça? M'enquis-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes

- Ce sont les ordres que j'ai reçu de la part de Rosalie qui m'a menacé de m'arracher les oreilles si je ne le faisait pas.

Je m'esclaffais de bon cœur en imaginant la scène, Rosalie en était tout à fait capable d'autant que ce genre de mutilation ne serait que temporaire.

Edward m'emmena jusqu'à notre chambre où je pus enfin rouvrir les yeux. Au moment ou j'avançai mon visage pour l'embrasser, la voix d'Alice se fit entendre...

- Sam! Il est temps de te préparer

- On est occupé, rétorqua Edward en soupirant

- Tout de suite, continua Alice derrière la porte

Je me levai pour la rejoindre sous le regard mécontent d'Edward immobile sur le lit. A peine avais-je ouvert le porte qu'Alice me tira le bras pour m'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Bon, on va en avoir pour un moment, m'informa t-elle

- Alice, ce devrait être rapide, tu n'es pas un vampire pour rien...

Mais elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus, s'affairant à me coiffer, me maquiller et m'habiller.

Plus de deux heures plus tard, j'étais enfin prête et j'eus enfin la permission de quitter cette chambre, après que ma sœur ce soit assuré qu'Edward ne trainait pas dans les parages, elle me fit signe de sortir. Toutes les femmes de la maison se tenaient devant la rambarde prêtes à descendre les escaliers.

- Bien, fit Alice. Tu compte jusqu'à dix et tu me suis

J'acquiesçai alors que Carlisle s'empara de mon bras en souriant, sourire que j'avais un peu de mal à lui rendre tant j'étais tendu. C'est en descendant les premières marches que je remarquai la décoration de la maison, des fleurs bleues un peu partout, se mariant aux guirlandes de fleurs blanches. Je remarquai également le nombres d'invités, je n'en connaissais pas la moitié.

Nous étions marié depuis deux ans maintenant, amoureux, heureux, nous venions d'emménager au Groenland, obligé de se faire oublier des humains, suite à une bourde d'Emmet.

Depuis maintenant un mois, Emmet est recherché par la police! Il a frappé un humain qui avait osé mettre la main sur les fesses de sa femme, le problème, c'est que nous étions dans un casino de Las Vegas et bien sur ça grouiller de caméras, nous devions donc disparaître pendant un bon moment.

Heureusement, il n'a pas tué le garçon mais il l'a quand même envoyé valsé à quelques mètres et pour ne rien arranger, il s'agissait du fils du patron, Emmet ne fait rien à moitié.

La nouvelle maison était plus grande que la précédente, nous ne pouvions aller en cour, Carlisle ne pouvait plus exercé... mais nous étions tout de même heureux et aucun de nous n'en a jamais voulu à Emmet, en ce qui me concerne, j'ai même trouvé ça amusant, franchement, aller en cour ne me disait rien.

Edward et moi passions le clair de notre temps dans la chambre, pourquoi s'en priver?

Nous avions tous trouvé une occupation, jardinage, pêche, Alice s'était lancé dans le design, elle espérait créer une ligne dès que l'anonymat ne serait plus nécessaire, Emmet s'était lancé dans la menuiserie, il créer de très beaux meubles, bref, l'éternité est longue et nous faisions le nécessaire pour passer le temps.

Le principale était d'être heureux et ensemble...


End file.
